Blind and Alone
by TweedleDuh
Summary: After losing his brother, one of the Winchester boys seeks revenge on his own... and he couldn't feel more blind and alone. Set BEFORE Home.
1. Chapter 1

Well... Here I am... I told myself i wouldn't do this... I said "Steph... No more fan fiction till you finished what you've started!"

Well Crap! LOL I had an idea in my brain for this freakin awesome Show that came on (Supernatural.. Hint hint ) and i couldn't help myself. I'm a sucker for Angst/Drama and this has it.. woo!

So here goes... This will have more then this chapter... Please don't shoot me... (Adjusts her halo) and read away...

oh... and all that disclaimer stuff... blah blah...

* * *

"Sam! The torch! NOW!"

Sam Winchester tore his eyes off of his brother who at the moment was trying to hold down a screaming figure and ran to their bag of "Tricks".

They had been chasing this witch for weeks now and finally they seemed to be in a position to do away with her once and for all before she could hurt anyone else.

He just needed to get to that damn torch and light it. It was high time they burned this witch. It was the only sure way to stop her from attacking woman forever.

Sam heard his brother grunt in pain as one of the witches flailing limbs slammed him in his ribs hard.

"Hang on Dean!" Sam screamed as he struck a match.

Dean was trying to keep a firm hand on the Witch's mouth so she couldn't mutter a spell but with the lighting bolts escaping her fingertips it was making it hard to do so. Their plan of taking her by surprise was thrown out the window when they caught her in the act. They were more then lucky to have saved the young girl from a terrible fate but it wasn't looking too good right now for the brothers.

"She's wiggling free Sam!"

"Hang on!" Sam was having problems getting the torch to light. He would have given a toe to have a lighter at that moment.

The witch slammed Dean in the ribs again almost causing him to lose his grip. One more kick and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold her down anymore.

"Chill out Organa! We're just trying to help…" Dean shouted while dodging an other bolt of energy from the witch's palm. All the while he carried a Classic Dean smirk.

"Yea… Help you on a one-way ticket to hell! Don't act like you don't deserve it. All those woman you killed to keep yourself young and alive want some payback!" Dean taunted to try and at least have her focus on him and not her hysterical fighting.

One of her fists grabbed a hold of the necklace around his neck and yanked it off hard causing Dean to wince at the burn the chain left around his neck. "And I heard hell is pretty nice this time of the century!" he hissed at her.

"Dean it's not lighting!" Sam yelled in frustration.

"You're a big College guy little brother! Figure something out now!"

Sam flung the box of useless matches and scanned the witches' lair. For once he wished the bitch was brewing something. At least then there would be a fire going.

Finally his eyes saw the answer. Lying on top of their duffle bag full of weapons was a can of Armor All. It wasn't a weapon but it would certainly help light the torch. Sam let a smile escape and thanked every element possible for Dean's lack of putting things back in the right places. It looked like his older brothers obsession with his car was going to majorly help out in this case.

Sam scrambled back over to the recently tossed box of matches and tried lighting the torch again only this time he sprayed the flammable product from the can at the same time. With a few crackles and a large burst of light, parts of the torch were now blazing in his hand. It grew more and more as the flickering of flames danced over the wood.

"I got it Dean!"

"Hurry!" Dean yelled. But just as his brother got the words out of his mouth the witch caught him once more in the ribs. This was the true kneeing she had been waiting for. Dean was taken by surprise as his breath was taken from him along with his grip on her mouth.

"Shit" He gasped as he tried to get his hand back over her mouth. But now it was too late

"Welip Da Derhiem!"

Sam watched helpless as a blue light enveloped his brother.

"NO!" Sam screamed. Dropping the flaming torch, he took off running toward his older brother. He didn't know what he was going to do but he had to try something!

"Sorry little brother!" The witch hissed in her French accent. She lifted up her left hand from her still seated position and threw out an invisible force holding Sam in place and leaving him to watch the terrible fate his brother was about to endure.

"You couldn't have left me alone? I wouldn't have bothered you! For the trouble you've caused me I'll return it 100 times more!"

Dean never stopped trying to struggle out of Organa's hold but to no avail. He was at her mercy and Sam watched in Horror as his brother locked eyes with him for a brief second. The look in his eyes was something Sam feared to ever see from his big brother... With all the dangerous hunting they did he just knew someday he'd see that look.

It was a sorrowful Goodbye... And Sam just couldn't accept it.

"No Dean! NOO!"

But no amount of yelling, kicking and screaming was going to stop Organa. They met their match so it seemed and now it was going to cost the Winchester family dearly.

The witch exploded in a wicked smile as she got to her feet. And with one flick of her wrist and a muttered incantation Sam shut his eyes as Deans body was sent careening to the stone wall.

The sounds that came next would haunt him for the rest of his life. The sound of bone cracking and the thud as his brother slid to the floor played over and over in his head and it seemed like an eternity before he could open his eyes and look upon the devastation.

As he opened his tear heavy eyelids the sight in front of him sent any food he had eaten in the last several hours to his throat, making a second appearance.

The witch was gone... Leaving only himself and the shell of his older brother lying in a heap on the cold hard ground. A trail of blood was left behind on the wall behind him.

Sam collapsed to his knees and sobbed hard into his hands.

"NOO! Oh my god! I lost him!" He got out between gasps for air. "He's gone!"

* * *

Sam sat up fast and let out a choked scream. This was starting to get old. The memories in his mind trapped him every time he let his eyelids drift shut. It forced him to relive that terrible night. And each time it pained him as equally as the first time.

Sam Stood up and stretched. While wiping off the sweat that formed on his forehead from the throws of his living nightmare, he poured himself a cup of water from the pitcher in the small hotel room.

It had been a month and two weeks since that night. A month and two weeks... He honestly couldn't believe it had been that long. The first couple of weeks had dragged on but after Sam found some things to occupy his time with the days moved faster. He did some odds and ends here and there but never left the area. He didn't know where to go to be honest. Dean was better at finding jobs then he was. Plus now the only thing he wanted to do was find a trail to that witch bitch and settle a score.

After splashing some water on his face and changing his cloths he headed out to the Impala.

It still felt weird to drive it... hell to BE in it without his brother. He missed the terrible music and the bitching about his driving. Life just wasn't fair.

Sam pulled open the driver's side door and stood frozen. This was wrong. This wasn't his spot.

"I'd rather walk then drive your Impala again Dean…" He whispered as he shut the door and pocketed the keys.

Sam turned towards the road and sighed.

"Its time to leave." He said while sticking his hands in his jacket pockets and setting off down the road on foot.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I have some things to say down below so read away...

Chapter 2

* * *

It was a long walk to his destination but the exercise was somewhat refreshing. He had clearly thought out his plan during his long stroll and figured with the money he earned from the little jobs he tackled in the past month and a half would be good enough to rent a car and at least eat for a few weeks.

Sam looked at no one as he walked to the elevators. This was going to be hard. But it was what he had to do.

He had vowed when he started out on this quest for Jess's killer that he'd stick close by his brother. They had to protect each other to survive the insane things they encountered.

… and Sam failed.

He failed to save his brother from hitting that wall with his head. He failed him after all the times Dean was there for him.

Well not anymore. If it was the LAST thing he did he would hunt down that witch and make her pay. Justice for Jess would just have to come later.

Once Sam escaped the elevator he quickened his steps to the ever-familiar room trying to avoid being noticed by any of the regulars that would recognize him and pull him aside to ask him if he needed to talk, if he needed anything … anything at all. He needed to avoid the pity filled glares is what he needed! But they couldn't understand that… Just like they thought he didn't understand about his brother.

Not accepting it was more like it…

Sam finally entered the quiet room and let his tensed muscles relax a bit. He managed to avoid everyone on the way and that didn't happen often.

"Must be my lucky day…" He said to himself before shaking his head at his comment. Luck certainly hadn't been a part of his life for some time now.

Sam placed the keys to the Impala on a small corner table in the room along with an envelope.

For a moment he stood there… and then after a moment of thought he picked up the keys and placed them into the envelope.

After setting the envelope back down on the table Sam paused before turning around.

Should he say something? He would get no response. Hell if everything he was told was indeed truth then no one would even hear it.

But after glancing to his right and seeing the still figure in the bed, a wave of emotions hit Sam like a bulldozer. Tears sprang to his eyes and his feet began to move towards the bed. Without hesitating he reached down and took his brothers cold hand, letting his tears spill over his eyelids.

"Hey Dean… I'm leaving now. I have something I need to do… I need to do it for you so no arguing. You would do it for me… Hell if you had the task of lighting the torch then none of this would have ever happened."

Sam looked down at his desperate grasp he had on his brother's hand and realized that maybe his grip was a bit too strong and placed his brothers limp hand back down on the bed.

"I left a note for you… Just in case. I know they said NEVER… But I have faith in you. When someone says it can't be done you prove them wrong just to spite them. Please don't stop that now Dean… Ok?"

Sam looked down at his brother's peaceful face. He couldn't' help but think of how much he looked like he was just sleeping. By now the gash on the back of his brother's head was healed up leaving no signs of a reason for his coma… But Brain damage wasn't Sam's area of expertise.

"I'll come back Dean… I promise I'll get her and come back… and then I'll never leave you again." The tears threatened to return and before he let them he stood up fast and placed a quick kiss on the top of his brothers head.

"Good Bye…" Sam whispered sadly and without looking back again, he headed for the door… leaving the only person in the world he had left behind

Jennifer unpinned her nametag and placed it in a drawer at the nurse's station. It was finally time for the end of her shift and her daily visit to room 209.

After taking her hair out of a ponytail, she ran her hands through it to loosen it up.

'Comfort at last' she thought to herself.

She headed for the desk opening and towards her escape when a voice stopped her from behind.

"Clocking out Jenn?"

Jenn spun in her white shoes and planted on a smile a mile wide.

"Sure am Rhonda! But first I have to see my special boys. I brought that poor John some things to keep him occupied for a little while at least." She motioned to the bag under her arm.

"You are a wonderful person Jennie. I'm glad you took them under your wing. That young boy looks so lost." The older nurse slowly shook her head in sadness. "He needs a friend right now."

"I'm gonna help out the best I can. Maybe someday we can get through to him. He has to understand what's wrong with his cousin to accept it. It's going to take time."

"That it is honey. Well you go on now. Go keep that boy company for a while but remember you need rest as well."

"Yes Ma'am" Jennie said with a smile and turned to head down the hallway.

Ever since she first laid eyes on the duo a month and a half ago she latched onto them tight as she could. The pain she saw in the ones eyes was so overwhelming that she couldn't help but turn into a mother hen... even though she was only 23 years old.

The one man... John had come in fused to a gurney carrying his cousin Sam. It took a lot of coaxing to get John to leave his cousin but finally Jennie was able to talk some sense into him and let them work on Sam.

Sam was a mess. Jennie didn't get to work the ER often but when she did she couldn't' believe what she saw... Nothing was as heart wrenching as seeing John sobbing into his hands when the doctors told him... Or the blank look in his eyes as he held his vigil over his cousin's hospital bed.

The young nurse hit the "up" button for the elevator and let her mind wander back to that night which she waited. John was beside himself mumbling that it was his fault as she rubbed his back.

"Its not your fault." She had said. "That mugger could have killed both of you."

"I should have done something… I should have done more instead of let my … My… Cousin … my cousin protect me like he's always done."

The look of pain and sadness in the young mans eyes rocked her to the core and from then on she took it upon her self to be as helpful as possible... for the two men grew on her... and sometimes John would even tell Heroic stories always staring his cousin Sam.

Even though it was somewhat depressing at time she knew just listening was helping and that in a matter of time John would come to understand the situation...

His cousin was never going to wake up.

No one really knew what happened that night. Except for John of course. The story Jennie got was vague at best and not very believable. A mugger surprised them from behind pushing Sam into a brick wall of a building and took their wallets that held their ID in it.

After all the stories John had told about Sam somehow the simplicity of events didn't seem believable. But she never pushed him on it... the past was not her job. Thinking of the young mans future was.

Her wandering thoughts filled up the time it took to walk to the hospital room and in no time she was knocking on the door to room 209.

"John?" She called out softly. She peeked her head in the slightly cracked door. After letting her eyes adjust to the darkness inside she realized that John wasn't in at the moment.

"Odd... He's always here."

Jennifer took a moment to scan the figure on the bed. 'He's so young' she thought... And not bad looking at all. She could tell just by looking at Sam that John's stories of being a hero were true. He had that look about him even in his peaceful dreamless slumber. Heck even after more then a month of wasting away in a hospital bed. "Hmmm" she let out while walking over to the vacant chair next to the bed usually occupied but John.

"You really don't look like you've lost any muscle mass. By now I'd figure your body would have submitted to lack of use."

Jenn lowered herself in the uncomfortable chair and took the young mans hand in hers.

"Don't worry Sam. I'm sure John will be back soon. Maybe he was hungry." She whispered...

GOD what was she doing! She scolded herself mentally. Even she knew that Sam Winchester was Brain dead. She had seen the tests herself. She knew he couldn't hear her and now she was turning into John... whispering in hopes that someone would listen.

Jenn put the young mans hand back on the bed and sighed.

"Well I guess I'll just leave these on the table for him later."

The young nurse set her bag on a small table in the hospital room and pulled out crossword books and some pens. But as she went to set them down she noticed what looked to be a sealed envelope propped up on next to the small lamp.

Due to the terrible lighting in the room she gave up on eyesight and reached over to pick up the envelope. It felt bulgy in the right bottom corner. Something was in it other then a letter.

There was only one word on the front and after reading it a giggle escaped her mouth before she could fight it...

"Jerk." was all it said.

"Jerk? I sure hope this letter isn't for me..." Jennie said to herself as she went to put the letter back.

"Well I'll stop back in tomorrow she said to no one in particular and headed to the door.

She stopped before she reached the hallway...

Its a funny thing... curiosity... The only way to satisfy it is to do what you shouldn't... but not doing it could drive you mad.

"I shouldn't do this... Jennie this is bad..." The young girl bit her lip and then let out a large breath.

She glanced back at the table where the letter sat... then at the silent man in the bed...

"OH fine! Ok I'll look! But I get caught I'll say I thought "Jerk" meant me!"

Jennifer dropped her bags at the doorway and fluttered over to the table, snapping up the letter. She was grateful when she turned it over. It wasn't sealed… only tucked in. She could get away with peeking and put it right back the way it was.

After taking a quick glance to the door way and not seeing a soul... or better yet… John… She slid out the paper and the bulge into her hand. "Keys?" She mouthed before setting them back down on the table and unfolding the note. After giving one last glance at the door she started to read as best she could in the dark.

"Hey Jerk... I know... I'm a bitch. I'd love to hear you say that again... but these doctors tell me that'll never happen again. Why did you do it? You shoulda let her deal with ME! You are always trying to be the great hero but you left me alone! I thought you were gone. I just laid their Sobbing for a good half hour before I even thought of checking you. I'm probably the reason for your condition now. If only I'd done something sooner! I would have had my second half here with me.

I don't know why I'm writing this... Maybe you'll be your normal self and beat this against all odds and wake up and come find me... or maybe Nurse Jennie will read it and at least know why I'll no longer visit you. I can't stand seeing you so helpless. Especially when I'm not use to it and when it looks like you'll wake up any second.

I don't know what to do... all I know is... I want revenge... If I cant have it for Jessica... Then I will find yours. I'll get that bitch for you, ... I promise... "

Jenn looked up from the letter with tears pouring down her cheeks.

She had known all along that the two men were fishy… or at least desperate to hide something. But John never scared her or made her feel unsafe so she left things be…

Now after reading that something was wrong she felt terrible about not acting on it sooner. Maybe the police could have helped the two cousins.

Jenn wiped the tears off her face and gently placed the envelope in her bag. The man in the bed sure wasn't going to wake up to get it and the keys may be important. She didn't want just anyone picking them up.

"I'll hold onto these…" she said out loud and then turned to return to Johns post in the chair next to the bed and pulled out that day's newspaper.

"Well Sam… What do you wanna hear today? Sports or your Horoscope!"

* * *

See! I never had any intention to kill Dean off. I just had to create some Drama.

**Black-Nyx**: Thank you for keeping the faith in me even though you didn't like a possible Dean death!

**KatieMalfoy19**: Don't worry! Dad's going to show up! We'll see what happens with that!

**Adara-chan15**:No worries! He's still alive... Just... well.. Hang on to that thought though! lol

Thanks everyone for thereviews and Thank you for waiting. I was surprised that just in afew days my story ended up on page 3! I think its FANTASTIC to be honest! Supernatural is really picking up steam! Ya know ya made it big when you have a large fanfiction followingLOL

I'm going to NYC on Friday.. thenI have a carriage ride todo saturday besides work... Then.. now don't laugh.. Jordan Knight is coming to a local Mall on sunday.. I have to go be 11 again LOL So i dunno when I'll be able toget the 3rd chapter out but i'll try my best!

I'm sorry this chapter didn't have a lot more into it. It was mostly explination and meeting a new Character that will be important later.

Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long! I've been writing in a notebook because its been so hard for me to actually be home and typing

Also this week slowed me down with all this Christmas mess and the fact that I spilled a WHOLE glass of ICE water in my keyboard! I have to fix everything URG its annoying! But I got a Message just yesterday that I couldn't ignore and set aside my wrapping to do this so you can all enjoy it on your Christmas down time! Have a merry Christmas everyone and I'm orry for the wait!

I just want to say firat that DEAN is in the hospital Theres a reason everyones calling him Sam. We'll get to that lol

* * *

Frustrated fingers ran over the dials of the car radio. Nothing he landed on appealed to him and eventually in a huff the power button was mashed and Sam sat back irritated. 

Now that he had control of the radio he had no clue what he wanted to listen to! And the seats in the damn Ford Taurus Rental car were about as uncomfortable as a dentist chair!

Now he understood his brother's love for his car…. He actually missed the Impala.

Sam frowned at the thought of his brother. He felt guilty for leaving him alone back in that backwards hick town. Dean wouldn't have left him there…

Would he?

No… None of this would have happened if the characters were reversed. That Sam knew for sure.

Dean was so much better at all of this. He was stronger then Sam could ever be and not just in the physical sense.

But Sam had to try… at least for his brother. If his little mission failed so be it. If he met his maker at the end of all of this then at least he'd be back with Jess… Mom… Hell and for all Sam knew by now… Dean.

It had been a week since he left his brother alone in that hospital and he felt like he was walking in a dark closet.

He searched online every night for any sort of sign on where that Witch could have gone. He followed so many "Possibilities" in just one week that he was exhausted and empty handed.

He couldn't wait for the nearest town… It was time for a good nights sleep in the first cheap Motel he could find. Pure revenge wasn't good enough at the moment to keep him going.

Sam reached over and grabbed for his cell phone on the passengers seat. The Ford Taurus he rented was such a deal. He couldn't believe it at first… till he sat in it. It was an older model with a few fuses out. One being the clock in the dashboard along with the overhead light. The lighter also didn't work which made keeping his cell phone charged a problem. He had to plug it in at different motels.

He recalled looking back up at the dealer giving him a "You've got to be kidding me" look.

The overweight older man just shrugged his shoulders and replied… "You said as cheap as possible. Also I think the starter is going… I put a hammer in the glove box just incase you have to slam it on. Enjoy kid!" The man has said with a snide smirk.

"Asshole." Sam mouthed at the brief flashback. He certainly contemplated leaving the piece of crap on the side of the road… But it was in his name not a fake one and that certainly didn't need to be added to his troubles.

After checking the time on his recently grabbed cell phone, Sam proceeded to reach into his backpack for an other item.

Gently as if it would break in his hand, he pulled out a second cell phone and placed it on his knee.

He glanced down from the road as he flipped it open and scanned the screen.

His heart jumped in his throat at what he saw.

For the first time in over two and a half months… Someone had called Deans cell phone. He was glad he took it. This was the number his father left for people to call if they needed help… and this was the only connection he could possibly have with his father.

And now as he drove down the dark and lonely interstate a "Missed 1 call" message glared at him from Deans cell phone.

Unable to contain enough patience to even pull the car over, Sam clicked on the message button and the small phone started to dial Dean's voicemail.

It didn't take long before Sam heard a female voice come through the phone.

"Hi… Umm… Is this Dean Winchester? My name is Tracy. I got this number from an other phone message and figured I'd try this one too. Uh… Something odd has been happening around where I live… and an acquaintance gave me your father's number. I hope you can help me… In just one week 3 of my friends have disappeared and… well it all seems fishie. I hope you can help me… My number is………….."

Sam shut the phone and held it still in his hand as he continued to drive down the empty road. His mind was racing. Three girls missing in just one week. Could it be? Could it be that he had found her? Could she have been so stupid?

Sam shook himself out of his daze and with newfound energy quickly dialed Tracy's number.

Sam had forgotten all about the good nights rest. After his brief phone call with Tracy, the only thing driving him was getting to Eerie, Pennsylvania. It wasn't a terrible drive. He was already in Virginia and he wouldn't have been able to sleep anyways.

* * *

The sun was just rising as he pulled down the street he had written down from their phone conversation. 

Pulling into the driveway and shutting off the engine, Sam sat for a second and took a deep breath.

He had to be on his game now. This was the biggest lead he had and that Witch wasn't easy to get rid of. And now he was alone. He had to be smart about this. Before he knew it he was ringing the doorbell.

Sam was startled as the door swung up fast like the person on the other side was standing there waiting with their hand on the knob.

"Sam?"

"Uh… Yea Hi… Tracy?"

Sam looked at the young girl in front of him. Tears invaded her blue eyes and her blonde hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail. The poor girl looked like she had cried for days and never moved off the couch in just her pajamas.

"Come in…"

Sam stepped onto the hardwood floor of the young girls home and took in the sights.

First he noticed an over abundance of pictures on the wall. The next thing was the smell of an apple pie basking in the kitchen.

"Smell's good." Sam said as Tracy shut the door behind him.

The sound of at least 3 locks clicking into place did not go unnoticed to the young Winchester.

"Yeas I figured since I was having company I'd do something special."

"You didn't have to do that." He said to her as she walked back from the door to Sam"

The young girl looked down embarrassed for as brief moment.

"Yeas I did. I rarely have any visitors… Plus I don't have any money to pay you."

Sam's jaw dropped for as second.

"Pay? Oh… no I wasn't going to…"

"I don't take charity.." Tracy interrupted sternly while looking him square in the eye.

"That's… that's not what I meant." Sam stammered.

"Oh?" Ashe asked giving him as questioning look. "I thought all you investigator people charged as price?"

"Investigator? Tracy where did you get out number again?"

"I told you... a Friend of mine. So if you aren't an investigator than who are you?" Her hands were on her hips now in an aggravated posture.

"I think we should sit down before I tell you the whole story. To some it's as bit much and I'll tell you the reason why this isn't… charity."

Ashe eyed him suspiciously for a few moments before crossing her arms and turned to walk towards the kitchen.

"Fine… we can sit down in here."

Once both were seated at the kitchen table, Assam popped right to it.

"Look. My Family took as hard blow when I was as baby. My mom was killed by someone… something… as I lay in my crib. It wasn't normal…"

At this, Sam stopped and looked up at her to see if there was any reaction. She was still staring at him void of as shocked or confused expression. He continued.

"Since then my father, my older brother and I have been chasing… umm… unexplained things while looking for the thing that killed our mother."

Sam decided to skip the part where he left his family alone to go off to college and cut to the chase.

"Since then our father went missing. My Girlfriend was killed the same way as my mother was and now my brother… the only one I have left… my rock... is lying in as hospital bed in as Coma… Well they said he was basically brain dead."

Sam noticed small tears in Tracy's eyes as he started to shout. He couldn't help it. All his emotions were coming out because finally he was talking about what had been haunting him for two months. Before he had no one to talk to… No one to vent to… Now This Tracy girl was getting the full blown "Angry Sam". He began to rush to get everything he needed to say out.

"…And now you called my brother's cell phone leading me to believe the witch that took my brother away from me has now taken your friends!"

Sam stood up and started to pace a bit while running his hands through his mop-like hair.

"I'm here Tracy because you called us for help… and because I want revenge. Is that good enough for you?"

Sam stood out of breath and close to tears.

Tracy was a bit speechless. She believed him whole-heartedly… It's just that sometimes its hard to trust people especially people in her life. Sam however seemed genuine and after the last 10 minutes of his rant… honest as hell. She didn't care what "unexplained" things he was talking about… Sam so far is the only one that has come to help her.

After as few moments of uncomfortable silence she let out as sigh and smiled slightly.

"… Would you like some pie?"

* * *

Ever since the day Nurse Jenn had found that note she had come to visit Sam every day after her shift. She'd bring books or magazines and even the paper and read aloud what she was reading. She figured he didn't understand any of what she was saying but she vowed to not leave the poor man alone after being abandoned by what seemed like his only family 

No one else ever came to visit the comatose man. She couldn't understand how someone could just be discarded. It made her feel terrible.

After finishing up as paragraph from her Entertainment weekly about the new King Kong movie, Jenn let out as yawn and stretched her arms over her heads. Sometimes she'd forget the time and be sitting there with Sam for a couple hours. She had even fallen asleep in that uncomfortable chair many times only to be woken up by one of the other nurses doing her rounds.

The sound of her stomach grumbling clued her in that it was time to leave. She was famished and was about to call it a night when a soft knock on the hospital room door caused her to turn around a bit startled.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything interesting?"

"Doctor Koff! Oh no no.. I was just about to leave for the night. What are you doing here so late?

The middle aged female doctor smiled gently sand walked over to the Edge of the young mans bed. She had a chart in her hand and gave a brief look at the young man before turning back to Jenn.

"I had as late shift and figured since things were slow I'd bring our young friend in for an other cat scan.

"Oh… Do you think there's some hope?"

"Honestly Jenn? No. But since you are trying and he seems to be hanging in there it's worth testing him again. They should be up in as few minutes to wheel him down. You don't have to stay.

"Sure I do. I'll help if I can. I just want to run down and grab a muffin or something."

The doctor smiled at the young nurse, admiring her loyalty.

"Ok Hun. See you in as few minutes then."

Jenn shuffled out and headed towards the vending machines down the hall. It was going to be something quick tonight. She had to be there for the young handsome man who was all alone. She'd stick with him for as long as she needed to.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know if anyone will notice so heres a heads up. I changed the summary of the story. Before it said "Before Asylem". Now i want to put it Before "Home" now. Or at least Before the end with the appearance of their father. Sorry for the confusion. Pretend their dad hadn't been seen since the first episode LOL

Ok well.. ANYWAYS! I see i got over 1000 Hits for the story! So for all the silent reviewers I hope you are liking it so far! And to my Reviewers i have a little message below for you! Thank you for your reviews!

Read on!

* * *

After taking his last bite of pie, Sam sighed and reached over to the cold glass of milk sitting in front of him. This was probobably the first homemade thing he had eatin in possibly years. Him and Jess were so busy with school and such that they enjoyed dining out more often then not. He had never complained about it once but now that he was tasting honest to goodness home cooking he coudln't help but feel a tad jealous towards the people that have this to come home to everyday.

After wiping his milk mustache off, Sam leaned back in the kitchen chair and rested his eyes back on Tracy. He had thought she had been watching him eat but after looking at her closely she was intently staring at a spot on the kitchen table.

"Thank you." Sam said in a small attempt to get her attention back and draw her out of the little "World" she slipped into.

Tracy inhaled deeply and refocused her eyes on the young man at her kitchen table.

"Its no problem. Its good to have company..."

"It was honestly the best thing I've eaten in a long while."

"Ha..." She laughed sarcasticlly. "You don't have to try and flatter me or anything."

"I'm not! I was being sincere." Sam got a little defensive that his intentions were misconstrued.

"Look... Sam? I apologize if I say some extremly bitchie things to you or anything like that. I understand you are here to help me... and I called you. But I'm not very use to hanging out with people. I'm a pretty closed off person and it seems the only people I'm close to were taken from me. So any time she notice me being disrespectful or say something rude... Call me on it. I can take it."

Sam had let his jaw drop at the woman in front of him. She was extremly hard. She was closed off alright. This girl was more of a loner then his brother. Sam liked to categorize Dean as the "Sad Independant." He would sit there and talk about how hot a girl was and be his charming self with women he was around but in all honesty Dean seemed to find it difficult to connect with anyone, not just girls. He would risk his life saving them and honestly care about each one but not know how to show it or accept emotion back.

Sam involuntarily shook his head slightly in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts of his brother.

"I can do that." He replied finally.

"Good... Well I'm really tired. I waited up all night for you... so if you don't mind i'm going to take a nap. I have a guest bedroom if you don't have someplace to stay."

"Actually I don't. I haven't thought that far yet."

"Well its yours if you want it."

Tracy slowly slid her chair away from the table and paused a moment before standing up. She looked back up at Sam and tried her best to genuinely smile.

"Thank you for coming to help me. I'm not entirely sure what exactly it is you do to handle these things but... I trust you and have faith that you can help. I guess I knew it when you walked in the door."

Sam didn't say a word as she finally stood up still looking him in the eye.

"We're not so different you and I Sam... We have both lost so much.. including or Family and friends. We've both been walking around blind... and alone Sam... Hopefully now together we can help each other find our way."

Tracy placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and then walked for the kitchen door. Sam sat for a while after she had went up to bed just thinking of everything. He was so very tired physically but his mind wasn't done doing laps around his skull.

The pressure was on now. Not only did he have to do this for his brother... But Tracy was suddenly just as important as well.

* * *

Jennifer watched silently through the glass as the man she had become oddly attached to was guided into a very large machine. She could hear faint clicks from the other side of the heavy glass as the machine took multiple pictures of the young mans brain.

She didn't know how long she had been standing there but was shaken from her vigel when a hand gently touched the forearm of one of her crossed arms.

"Jenn are you sure you don't want to wait in my office or somewhere more comfortable?" Doctor Koff said concerned about the girl.

"Yes i'm sure."

"He's not fully your responsiblity Jenn. You don't have to sacrifice your well being. If he was awake he'd feel the same way."

"You think so?"

"Well I have no idea about this man but anyone can tell you haven't been eating or sleeping right since his cousin up and left him here. Look Jenn... I feel bad too about it but... This happens. This man will never wake up again. Even if theres anything on these tests I honestly doubt that it will be much. The last tests were pretty straight foreward. He's lost hun. He may be a handsome man and you may feel sorry for him but don't hurt yourself too much over him. Its just..."

"Not worth it.. I get it." Jenn Interuppted. She was getting sick of this lecture from everyone. Even though Dr. Koff was being a whole lot more fierce in her words then others she certainly had pushed her point.

"I just want you to look at things realistically Jennifer."

"I understand and I am. I just don't want the guy to be alone."

"Well... fine. Anyways we are pretty much done here. I already called for an orderly to help bring him back up to bed and hook him back up. You can go home now ok? think of it more as an order."

"Yes Ma'am..."Jennifer replied a little too sarcasticly.

The Doctor nodded stiffly and walked out with the results from the scans under her arm.

Jenn sighed and gave out a huff. The orderly's that were called had arrived and were in the process of lifting Sam up and moving him onto a gurney.

"Screw that." She snipped outloud. She had decided... She was gonna stay with Sam a little while longer tonight. Maybe... just maybe... Doctor Koff would find something and she wanted to be here for it. Something told her she should stay... and thats what she was gonna do.

* * *

Jenn settled back into the chair next to the young man's bed after fixing his blankets gently.

She may only be 23... But she had been through a lot in her life. Losing her mother and father at a young age... watching them die in this very same hospital took its toll on her. But after spending time with some other patients and learning that she was good at comforting people she knew she would go into nursing.

All the months sitting there with her parents both in a coma gave her a lot of time to get oddly attached to its atmosphere.

And now here she sat... Strangely connected to the man in the bed in front of her. She didn't want to think about why and she was everyone else in the hospital thought it was because of the similarity to how she had lost her parents. But Jennifer knew better. That wasn't the reason... this was different. The connection came from deep down.

Jenn reached down into her bag to pull out a package of cookies she got from the vending machine earlier. Only... She hadn't had a chance to wrap her fingers around the bag before a sudden voice caused her to jump out of her skin.

"Dean!"

* * *

Didn't have to wait too long for an other chapter this time huh? LOL

I apologize if theres typos... I'm on my laptop and i don't have Microsoft Word to spell check. I've been having weird computer issues lately i swear LOL I got the keyboard fixed but now theres other issues on the PC so here i am on the Laptop.

But anyways! Like i said above... I changed the instance of the story in the summary. I hope that doesn't cause confusion... and i'm sorry that again i didn't address your reviews. I will next chapter though! i promise! Cause guess what? Its already almost done and i'll have the time! MUAHAHA!

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if there are typos.. still no Micro Word on the laptop!LOL ALSO remember... I changed the Summary.. this is before There home and the things with their father.

Author notes down below.

* * *

"Dean!"

The sudden male voice behind her caused her to leap out of the chair in full defense mode and spun around.

The face that met hers screamed with emotion. It was an older man with a scruffy beard and weathered eyes. Which at the moment were staring past her to the hospital bed.

She didn't have a chance to utter a word before the man slowly crept past her. She could see unshed tears in his shocked eyes and even though her first instinct would be to ask questions ... as all nurses do... she just didn't feel that right now was the time. But something nagged at her a bit.

"Dean?" She questioned to the man before her better judgment could stop her.

For the first time since the man walked in the room, He looked up at Jennie and gave a brief smirk. Realization seemed to have hit his eyes and their eye connection was gone again. The man settled his gaze at the man in the bed but still spoke.

"I suppose you know him as Sam?"

The man's voice was rough and strong yet smooth and gentle and it eased Jenn a bit on the situation.

"Yea... That's what John... his cousin told us his name was. Sam Winchester."

"John huh?" The smirk returned briefly once more as he lifted his hand towards the young man. Jennie figured he was going to take Sam's hand just like John had done so many times... But she was wrong as the older mans hand hovered slowly and silently over Sam's face and head. Jenn watched as the man moved all around without ever touching Sam's skin or the respirator tube helping him breath.

"I'm a bit confused Sir... Who are you?" She couldn't take it any longer. She felt responsible for Sam and she felt she should know what was going on. Who was Dean? Who was this older man?

"I'm his father..." He half whispered. The words dying on his lips as he sighed a sigh of relief. Jenn's eyes widened. John led them to believe they were both orphans and only had each other.

Finally he couldn't fight it anymore and the real John Winchester stepped foreword and leaned into the neck of his son, letting the tears fall into the soft pillow resting under Dean's head as he wrapped his arms as best he could around his son's body without disturbing a wire of some sort. Certainly not an action he would have done had his son been awake.

Pulling away John forgot all about the young Nurse's presence and set into a task.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small crystal. Placing it into his left hand, he then placed his other palm flat on his son's forehead.

Jennie had no idea what was going on... And she didn't have it in her to disturb the man. He wasn't hurting Sam… But this wasn't normal... The man started chanting in some other language under his breath but just enough for her to hear bits and pieces.

Slowly Jenn noticed Sam's body seemed to briefly glow a bit. It was like someone turne don a dimmer over his bed only eluminating him slightly then it was gone... And without warning and certainly a shock to Jenn, Sam squinted his eyes.

The older man didn't seem phased by it though and finished the foreign words.

"What's going on?" The nurse blurted out as she watched the "brain dead" man in front of her start clenching his fists and creating painful facial expressions.

The older man stopped talking and reached over to the respirator with the hand that was once on the younger mans forehead and hit a button... Suddenly Jenn couldn't' hear the machine creating its normal noise and she panicked as she watched him continue to pull out tubes and wires all over the young mans body with eerie confidence.

"Sir what are you doing! Sam is going to die without those! That tube right there is helping him Breath! He can't do it on his own!" Tears sprang to the young girls eyes. This was her fault... All this was all wrong. She shoulda did the usual Protocol with anyone new coming in to see patients...

"Honey..." The man said while reaching to the now still form in the bed. "Just hold your horses before you over react. You'll understand soon."

Jennie clapped a hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling and let a few more tears drip down her cheeks all the while watching every move the man was doing. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she run over and hit the nurse button and bring someone else here! Why was she letting this stuff happen! It was like two voices in her head were fighting with her. One was telling her this was so very wrong. The other one told her to wait and see... Wait and see whats going on.

John Winchester grabbed at the Tube going down his son's throat and before he could think of being a gentle he went straight to getting it over with and popped the tube off and pulled the rest of it out from his sons throat.

This action didn't go without a reaction and Dean tensed up and started to gag as he gasped for air... finally getting it as the tube was released from his body.

"He doesn't need it anymore Sweetheart." The man said to Jenn after noticing her flowing tears.

"Dean? Son… open your eyes... Dean please."

"He's brain dead! I saw the test results! He was tested twice! He can't wake up!" She squeaked through her hand at the silly old man... but the events that unfolded shortly after shut her up quickly.

Dean's eyelids fluttered open groggily. A small groan escaped his lips at the soreness in his throat from the breathing tube.

John watched the transition into lucidity and smiled as his older son's eyes rested on his own and went slightly wide... Well as wide as they could get right now while still groggy.

"So... you had a run in with Organa huh?" John said with a smile.

Dean winced a bit and tried to smile.

"Yea..." he softly whispered in a hoarse grainy voice. "What a bitch..."

The older man laughed out loud and placed his hand on his son's head. Dean winced again at the action... His head was feeling a bit sore but he didn't want his father to take his hand away. His father was here... was he dreaming? Was he dead? 'What the hell happened' he thought to himself.

"Dean I... I thought... I had read that you were killed... Shot in the chest? ... My god I thought I'd lost you... and when I walked through that door expecting to see your brother only to see you? I can't even find the words."

Dean looked into his father's eyes and watched the tears start to return. Why would his father be crying or showing any sort of emotion right now? Shot? When... Wait... Now he remembered. The Shapeshifter incident. He hadn't thought about that in so long... He forgot all about the fact that Dean Winchester was "Dead" He didn't even contemplate his dad hearing it and thinking the same thing either. He had called his dad on the cell many times after that. Did he not even listen to them?

"Son I even went to the funeral! Granted I stayed hidden but... when I had seen Sam wasn't there I made sure I kept an eye out for him... I figured he wasn't there cause it was too hard for him... Dean... what did they bury if it wasn't you?"

"Shape Shifter..." Dean said... His voice started to sound more normal even over the small amount of time. He even noticed his body was going from numb and sore to just sore.

"Jesus Christ Dean!" His father smiled wide. "I should have known."

"Dad… where have you be…"

"Later Dean…" his father interrupted and lightly patted his hand.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked obviously noticing he wasn't in the room with them.

John stared down at his oldest son and gave him a sad small smile. Dean didn't like that as his only answer and got a bit snippier.

"Dad where's Sam damn it! Did he get away from that witch! Whats going on!"

Dean started to try and sit up quickly. He wanted to fling himself out of bed and find his little brother. Why wasn't Sam here? Dear god did she get him to? Was his sacrifice not even worth it?

The swift movement quickly halted the innerworkings of his mind as the room started to spin like a tilt-a-whurl at a summer fair. Hell Dean could swear he smelled the popcorn and cows to go with his ride.

John leaned down and with a gentleness Dean didn't know he had, he pushed his son back down to the pillows and ran a soothing hand over the top of his head for comfort.

"Not so fast kid... You are probably still feeling the effects."

"Mmm... "Dead forced out before he could once again form words. "Effects of what." Now the words were more of a whisper.

"Well i did some digging after i heard Sam... you... were in the hospital here. Head injury it had said. I figure you may have gotten a concussion. You were victim of a spell Dean. And i'm pretty sure it put you into some sort of weird suspended animation. You are feeling the effects of the concussion like it just happened yesturday."

Dean closed his eyes as he felt the pounding coming from deep within his skull. Yep... That felt like a concussion all right.

"Wonderful..." he whispered.

"Don't worry about Sam... I'm sure he's fine."

"Where is he?" Dean questioned while testing his eyes again.

"I don't know... I thought it was him here not you..."

Jennie couldn't' take it anymore. She was so confused and shaken that she let herself plop down into the vacant chair... suddenly getting her some attention.

Dean looked over at her and the two connected eyes. Jenn couldn't look away from him and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Who are you?" Dean said while starting to look her up and down...

"Nurse" she whispered.

"I notice that now," Dean said after noticing the uniform under the small jacket she wore over it.

"It can't be..." She blurted... "You were brain dead... I saw the tests... nothing. I don't understand..."

Dean took this opportunity to sit up slowly and was happy to know that his muscles were doing their job even though his head hated him for it. The poor girl deserved an explanation now that she witnessed the whole ordeal. But how was he supposed to tell her that a real life WITCH cast a spell on him and have her understand and accept it.

"Umm... I hope you have an open mind..." Dean said to her before turning back to his dad.

"How about you start while I go put something on that has a back to it."

John Winchester let out a laugh and nodded his head before helping Dean slowly out of the hospital bed. He took a moment to wait for the room to stop spinning and then shrugged off his fathers hands. After grabbing a "Belongings" bag resting in an other chair by the window, Dean padded to the Bathroom in his bare feet and shut the door behind him.

"He... He just stood up and walked..." Jenn said in shock. All of this was wrong. The man was brain dead… was in a hospital bed for more then a MONTH! And just wakes up like the terrible thing that happened to him only happened yesterday. His muscles should have been nonexistent. He shouldn't' have been able to just walk like that! People that eventually DO wake up from Coma's are in Physical Therapy for weeks to regain everything that she had just seen Dean do in the past 5 minutes.

"Yep he did." John said with a sigh.

"But... I don't understand..."

"I don't figure you would. What's your name Hun...?"

"Jenn... I... I have been watching over Sam and Jo... I mean... Dean?" She questioned looking the older man in the eyes confused.

"Yea... That's Dean... " John said pointing his head in the direction of the bathroom. "The other man that was here is his Younger Brother Sam."

"Sam..." She whispered looking down at her hands. "Why did he lie about his name?"

"I'm sure he had his reasons... Though I'm guessing because Dean is legally "Dead". You'll have to ask him that when he comes out." The older man stood up and clicked on a light in the room. It had been getting darker and darker outside and now he was starting to not be able to see the young girls face.

"S... Sam... said they were cousins. So... You are their father?"

"Yep." John said simply. His attention was taken away slightly when he heard a shower turned on in the bathroom Dean was occupying.

"Do you know what happened to him to put him in that state?"

"What did Sam tell you?"

"That... That they were mugged and the mugger slammed D...Deans head into a brick wall."

"Well... I'm sure the Mugged part is wrong but again you'll have to ask Dean that."

"Where is Sam?"

"That's a good question... I have a feeling he is going after what did this to his brother... which if its true... He should find him fast."

"He left a letter. I think it's for Dean." Her still shaking fingers reached into her bag and pulled out the Envelope labeled "Jerk" and tried to hand it over to John.

"Naw sweetie... Give it to Dean when he comes out..."

"Ok..."

Their mini conversation was cut off when the sound of the shower turning off echoed through the room.

"Well i'm going to... Umm... I'll go up to the desk and... I should... I'll speak to a doctor. Tell Dean... Tell him I'll come back... When i'm all done."

The older man stood up from the chair he was sitting in and turned to walk out, stopping only briefly to add. "And tell him to find the necklace."

Jenn was highly confused by what this man just said but nodded dumbly and watched him walk with long strides out of the hospital room.

Not two minutes later, before she could even regain her thoughts, the bathroom door opened up and Dean stepped out in the same clothes he came into the hospital in.

He was grateful that the hospital had washed them... for he was sure they were covered with blood at some point.

"That's better..." He said while sitting down in a nearby chair and tied the laces on his shoes.

Jenn looked him up and down... If she weren't freaked out by the strange events she just witnessed the word "Damn" would have escaped her lips. All he had on were his Slightly baggie Jeans... a Gray T-shirt and a navy blue jacket but the WAY he wore it would have made any female stop to look.

She stopped herself from letting her mouth hang loosely at the sight of him and looked down at the letter in her hand instead.

Once Dean was done Tying his Shoes he sat up and Gave out a little yawn. It was then that he noticed something was missing.

Jenn watched him scan the room and then develop an unamused expression. Dean shook his head slightly and went back to sifting through the bag in his hand.

"He left huh..."

It wasn't a question and Jenn nodded even through the man wasn't looking at her.

"He said for me to tell you He'll come back when he's all done. He said something about getting a doctor. Oh... and for you to find the necklace?"

Dean let out a laugh that started the young nurse.

"Nice... Made that up all on his own huh? I shoulda known he was going to do that."

Jenn didn't know what to say and just watched him keep fumbling through the bag.

"Where in the hell is my cell phone!"

"I dunno..." she said stupidly. How would she have known? "Maybe it got broken."

Dean let out an aggrivated groan and looked back up at her.

"Whats your name again?" His voice was softer now.

"Jennifer."

"Jennifer... How long was I down?"

Finally she looked up and met his eyes. They were beautiful eyes too she thought.

"Umm... Tomorrow will be a month and 3 weeks."

"Seriously?" His face contorted with a bit of shock and a bit of aggravation.

" Yea... Um... Here" She stood up and walked over to hand him the envelope... not knowing what else to really say.

Dean looked at the word on the front of the letter and looked up at her saying "thank you". She nodded and turned to sit back down.

God he smelled good! The shower gave him a clean fresh smell and it didn't go unnoticed.

'I'm terrible!' she thought!

After Dean read the note he looked up to look out the door and sighed

"He's going after her... I have to find him."

"After who?" Jenn couldn't control the on going questions. Things were just way too confusing right now and she was trying to get some sort of grasp on it all.

Dean looked at her silently with an emotionless expression. The stare down made Jenn slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"My Brother..." He answered finally and then worked on the task of gathering his things.

"Oh..."

Jenn watched as the man in front of her slid they keys out of the envelope and eyed the keychain attached to them.

"Do you know where the Hill Town motel is?"

"Umm... Just down the street. Not too far."

"Good" Dean said while gathering all his stuff and stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

He paused for a moment staring at the door before turning to her.

"Thanks..." He said to her in a soft tone. Jenn stared up at him and nodded silently. She wasn't sure if he knew she had taken care of him all that time or what. But even if he didn't... the word was sincere and it was all she woudl have ever needed if anything for the hours spent with him. The fact that this man was standing talking to her was thanks enough. The man was brain dead... she still didn't understand all of that and how this was possible but she had learned working in this hospital that questioning a miracle gets you know where.

Jenn was pulled from her inner ramblings when Dean started walking towards the door. Suddenly the young nurse jumped up and shouted "WAIT!"

Dean stopped quick and turned to her, obviously stunned at her outburst.

"What?"

"You cant just walk out of here..." Jenn informed him.

"Look sweetheart... No offence but I'm not going to walk up to the desk and ask for my bill..."

"No no thats not what I mean... You've been in a Coma here for like two months. People that work here know of you... They know you're brain dead... They know your face! Are you seeing what i'm saying!" Her voice sounded nervous.

"Yea i get you... I walk out of this room and people are going to faint... lovely." Dean set his stuff down and put his hands in his Jacket pockets. "So how do I sneak out then?"

Jenn was so glad he was listening to her on this matter. She knew it would be more then just fainting. They'd find some way to get him to stay... run tests... treat him like a research project. She'd have none of that.

"There's a stairwell before the reception desk but its down a hallway. I'll go with you."

"Fine... but lets get going here... I need to go get my car and my brother before something happens to either of them."

Jenn coudln't help but give a small smile at what he said.

"Your car?"

"Yea... My baby." Dean said finally letting himself smile. Jenn coudlnt' help but think of how awesome his smile was. He definitly should do it more often. "My brother left it at the hotel. It better not have been towed!"

"Alright then... well lets go."

Jenn popped her head out of the room and eyes the hallways. It was late at night so things were slower then normal but there was still some activity down at the nurses station... and thats the area she wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Ok..." she whispered back to Dean and started to walk out of the room with the man in tow.

They got about 10 feet down the hallway when she suddenly heard her name from behind her.

Both Dean and Jenn froze... she had to think fast.

"Sir the bathroom is right down the hall to the left!" her voice was louder then normal as she turned to Dean and gave a quick smile before patting him on the chest so the person calling her name behind her didn't see the action and then averted her eyes to lookd down the hall.

"Jenn... I got the results back on Sam... I figured i'd come up and give them to you so you could go home and get some rest."

Dr. Koff was all of 5 feet from Dean but he had never turned around. He knew better. He gave her a quick "Thank you Ma'am" and walked away from her, admiring her sly thinking at the last minute. He kept his head down as he continued to walk down the hall to that "Left" he was told about.

"Thanks... I was waiting for them. Any change?" Jenn said trying to give Dr. Koff her attention.

Dr. Koff went to open the folder in her hands and as she sifted through the results papers Jenn risked a glance behind her to make sure Dean was gone. When she saw an empty hallway behind her she coudln't help by frown a little and turned back to the doctor.

"I wish i could give you better news hun... But everything looked the same. There was nothing." The doctor reached over with her empty hand and placed it comfortingly on Jenn's shoulder. "Now please... Get some sleep ok? It's been amazing how you've stuck with him... but he doen't know you are there. Please take care of yourself Jenn..."

Jenn looked down at her shoes trying to avoid making the proper reaction to the news she knew was wrong. She had never been good at acting and suddenly in the past ten minutes she had to become oscar worthy.

"Ok..." She whispered and felt the hand come off her shoulder.

"Sorry sweetie..." And then the doctor walked away.

Jenn looked up and watched her go down the hallway and disappeared at a corner. Then she spun on her feet and let herself run down the opposite direction towards the back stairwell door.

Nothing... He was gone.

'Damn it' she thought... she had so many questions and still in some way felt responsible and connected to him somehow.

Jenn sat down on the dusty top step and put her head in her hands.

Had she just imagined all of that? Seriously... Could that have just happened? All that time in a coma and suddenly he wakes up? And how! What was going on.

She stood up fast. Ideas ran through her head. She put one foot up a step towards the door. Should she go back and check to see if the bed was really empty? Or should she trust her eyes and go after him?

"Ah hell!" She yelled out as her feet moved. Her decision was made as she ran down the back stairs and out to the parking lot. "Hill Town Motel..." and said outloud as her feet carried her across the pavement.

* * *

Hey all.. I hope this didn't seem rushed. Theres still a fair amount

**Stony Angel**: Yep He came back... but it was short lived now wasn't it? muaha

**sinful delight**: Sorry for the Cliffhanger! I've been known for that LOL Couldn't help it though! it was the perfect place to leave it!

**Mistro and Daquiri**: Na it wasn't Sam! I know you wanted Sam to be there but... Theres still some time before the boys are back together. Tracy is a bit misunderstood but i think you might start liking her later on in the story... Have you noticed a little something about the two girls? Doesn't Tracy seem a little... Dean-ish? hmmmm

Special thank you's to everyone else that replied! KatieMalfoy19, benluver22, Ghostwriter, and Nate and Jake! i appreciate your time and words! Also to all the people reading that are the silent type... I hope you are enjoying it so far!

And come on guys... I coudln't leave Dean out of the equation for long!


	6. Chapter 6

Some Author notes below! Read on!

* * *

Sam sat up fast from his restless sleep. A silent scream still lingered on his lips. Sweat poured down his face and the blankets covering his body felt smothering.

"No..." He finally spat out while trying to catch his breath. "Dean..."

He had seen flashes in his mind. Flashes he knew were real. He saw his brother in some sort of machine... It was in the hospital. Without seeing much detail he still knew for sure of the place. He saw one of Dean's doctors shaking her head sadly. Then he saw a finger hit a button on a monitor. Suddenly the beeping Sam hadn't acknowledged before suddenly stopped.

But the last thing he saw and heard hit him the most. The sound of the doctors words as she said "He's gone." bit into his heart deeply.

Something felt wrong to Sam. And the flashes in his Dream only came to one conclusion. His brother was gone... and he wasn't there for him. Sam had failed AGAIN of being a good brother... Hell, a human being! He left Dean all alone to die just so he could possibly taste sweet revenge! Dean wouldn't have left him! What was he thinking? Why the hell did he leave?

Sam lifted his hands to his head and covered his eyes with his palms flat on his eyelids. Maybe... just maybe doing so would shut out the images he was seeing. Only it hadn't. They were in Sam's head... always and forever along with a fresh batch of guilt.

"I'm so sorry Dean!" He gasped through tears he didn't realize he was shedding till he felt the wetness on the hands covering his eyes.

Sam gathered himself into a comfortable ball and cried into his knees, no longer caring about anything else in the world... He didn't care if Tracy walked in and saw him crying... he didn't care where dad was or what he was doing, he didn't care about getting revenge anymore...

His only true family he had left was gone... his protector, his strength, his direction... His brother. His direction in life was no longer known to him.

There would be no more sleep for Sam Winchester tonight. Only burning hot tears.

* * *

'Not too far my ass', Dean thought after finally seeing the sign to the motel just ahead.

It was pitch dark out now which aggravated him enough. He wasn't too happy he had to navigate a strange place in the dark. It didn't help that he was feeling just a bit weak. His head wasn't feeling all to perfect either. Ever since his feet hit the sidewalk out of the hospital he half jogged half power walked in the direction he was told the motel was in. He probably shouldn't have done so much so fast and damn'd if he wouldn't give a pinkie toe right now for a high dose of Motrin to stop the bamming in his head. But he shook it off though. There was something more important he had to tend to besides his aching head. He had to find his brother and soon. If that witch was such a challenge last time with two of them then just... Sam alone?... Man he didn't stand a chance. He didn't even want to think about if he was too late.

Dean frowned and pressed a finger into his temple. This headache was pissing him off. Shockingly he left great other wise. He felt like he had jogged around the block a couple times but considering where he was a half an hour ago it was nothing to complain about.

He still couldn't wrap the idea around his head. A coma for almost two months? No... It wasn't really a coma... He wasn't sure what to describe it as but it sucked nonetheless. And Sam was the smart one in the family... How did he not know it was a curse? Was he that emotionally pained at seeing his older brother the way he was to not do everything he could think of to find a way to change things?

"Ah Sammy... " Dean said out loud at the thoughts in his head. God... he seriously had to find him. Dean figured under the circumstances Sam was in no shape to fight a school yard bully let alone a power witch that's been alive since the freakin 1800's. He needed to get to a phone too... He needed to try and call Sam. And where the HELL was his cell phone! That pissed him off most of all. All of his contacts were in that phone too. It was almost like working blind having no backups to call for information or just to even have a freakin phone handy in general.

"There you are!" Dean cheered as he caught sight of his beautiful car. His body couldn't wait to settle in her comfortable leather seats. It would certainly be the only therapy he needed. Dean brought himself into a slow jog and ran up to his precious baby. He let out a relieved laugh and did a once over of his car by walking around it with just a bit of a bounce in his step.

"You look beautiful." He said to his Black Impala while whipping a finger lightly over the old paint. "Little dirty though..." he announced after his mini inspection.

Dean looked over at the Motel. He needed to use the phone badly and it wasn't too late. There should still be someone at the desk.

But that could wait a minute. He needed to try and regulate the bamming in his brain. Taking the keys out of his pocket, Dean popped the trunk on the old beast and continued farther inside to their special "Hunting" stash. He always had a first aid kit stocked full in a backpack. It was highly important to have one around with the work they did. It certainly was no computer job and every once in a while that thing came in handy. Dean started in on the task of retrieving the bottle of pills, leaning himself into the trunk to be able to see from the little old trunk light.

And Then... just like he never missed a step, Dean felt a presence approaching him from behind. Setting down his backpack and forgetting all about the Motrin he was seeking, Dean slowly reached for the .45 sitting next to a few large knives. And just as the presence got closer he spun around on his heels aiming the gun at the approaching form. If he had shot it off it would have been a true hit right between the eyes. His reflexes would not have failed him. But he quickly pointed the gun down after seeing who was standing before him frozen in fear.

"Jesus woman! Are you trying to get killed?"

Jenn inhaled trying to taken in oxygen she was deprived of for the few seconds she had a gun aimed at her head and quickly found her voice.

"What the hell are you doing? You could have killed me!" Her demeanor went from scared shitless to pissed off in what seemed like seconds and Dean actually smiled at her attitude.

"Trust me sweetie... I wouldn't have hurt you." Dean turned away from her sticking his head back into the trunk of the Impala shuffling through his backpack and checking his supplies.

"How the hell do you know?" Jenn half shouted while putting her hands on her hips and side stepping to see into the trunk a bit. She wasn't expecting what she saw inside. "And why the hell do you have a gun! Who ARE you?"

Jenn figured she should just cut to the chase. Who were these people? Miraculous recoveries, a trunk of weapons any Big Game hunter would be proud of. She was starting to feel a little uneasy in his presences. After all that time sitting with him in the hospital she never took him for someone who would know how to handle a gun let alone a riffle that he had just sat back into the trunk of the black car.

The young nurse didn't receive an answer right away. All she heard from the man standing in front of her was a low "humph" and some fumbling of what sounded like metal objects.

"Hello? I'm talking to you..."

Dean finally stuffed a couple small things in his pocket while straightening up. With a swiftness that proved it had been done many times before, he pulled out the gun propping open the lid that held all of the weapons and slammed the lid of the trunk hard making her jump.

"You don't want or need to know who I am." He said to her without even looking up from the small handgun he was busy loading. "The less you know of me and my family the better. You already shouldn't have witnessed what you did."

Jenn's eyes narrowed a bit in confusion and anger. That answer was unacceptable. She still felt strangely connected to this man but at the moment he was pissing her off royally with the lack of answers she wanted from him.

"Look... Dean..." Her voice was softer now and the Man before her glanced up finally making eye contacted. "I've been taking care of you for almost two months. I'm sorry that I seem to be a bit pushy but... I have to know what's going on or I think I'll go insane. You shouldn't be awake right now Dean. That person we almost ran into in the hallway was one of your doctors. She did a second brain scan on you. It came back the same. There was nothing. So pardon me if i feel i need some answers as to what the HELL is going on here!" Halfway through her little rant her arms started flailing like an angry Italian. It was definitely a clue to Dean that the only way to satisfy her and possibly get rid of her faster he'd just have to go along with this nonsense.

But the faster the better... his brother could be in some serious trouble right now.

"Fine... I'll let you ask all the questions you want to..."

Jenn sighed, happy she was getting her way until she heard what she didn't want to.

"...But... It'll have to all be fit in between here and the hospital. I'm dropping you back and don't argue with me about it either."

Dean saw the girls eyes slant again in aggravation. She had a foul attitude when she needed to but she also seemed kind and honest. 'No...' He said to himself. 'Enough of that Dean... " He scolded himself. Now was not the time.

"Fine" She said reluctantly. It was better then nothing.

Dean walked over to the passenger side of the Impala, unlocked the door and pulled it open with an old squeak. "Hop in..."

Jenn hesitated for a moment looking Dean square in the eyes. After that gun incident she was a bit leery of his actions... but still... deep down she had that 'something' pulling her towards him. His eyes looked soft to her. Sure it was a description she didn't use often when it came to a persons eyes. But she felt they had some depth. There was a story to be told from what those eyes have seen. She was sure of it.. and damn it, she was gonna find out.

"Well?"

"Yea" she blurted out and stepped forward sliding into the passenger seat of the Impala. The leather was cool on her legs through the thin white nurses pants.

Dean shut the door for her and walked around the back of the car shaking his head slightly at the situation. What the hell was he thinking? He didn't have time for this right now. But the responsible side of him knew he couldn't just leave this girl with no answers. Like she said, she DID take care of him after all.

Dean climbed into the drivers side, shut the door and paused a minute. Oh how happy he was to be back in his car. It may have been pathetic to some but his car was his "home". Obviously it didn't have four walls and a bedroom and bathroom but considering he hadn't had a real home since he was young, the Impala gave him that home-ie feeling. Then with great pleasure he slid the key into the ignition and brought his lovely beast to life. His foot laid heavily on the gas peddle for a few quick Guns of the engine and he let the sides of his mouth twitch at the sides in an evil smile.

Jenn caught the look in the corner of her eye and wanted to laugh. 'Men and their cars...' she thought before letting herself smirk a bit.

Finally they were off with a jolt sending the young nurse deep into the old leather seat.

Dean turned onto the man road back towards the hospital and glanced over at Jenn.

"So...? You have a limited amount of time so fire away."

"Yea..." She said while trying to pull a question from her mind. Now that she had the opportunity the questions were eluding her.

After a few silent seconds Dean tried to help her out.

"Ok Hun... Here how about this. I'll tell you how I ended up in the hospital if you PROMISE not to interrupt me and to have the widest open mind you ever have had in your life. Deal?"

Jenn shook her head and shifted in the smooshy seat to face the handsome man next to her.

"Ok... My name is Dean Winchester... I have a brother named Sam and my father, who you met earlier, is John. We... "Hunt" things. Its not really a normal job. Its more of a personal thing on our part. My mother was killed by... some... thing... when i was a kid and we've been searching for it ever since. During our searching we've come across some unthinkable things and have become pretty good at getting rid of them..." Dean paused before getting to that night two months ago leaving an open gap for Jenn to open her mouth with a question. Dean caught the action and held up a finger.

"Ah ah ah... No interrupting remember?"

"Sorry..."

"Anyways... If you were about to ask what kind of unthinkable things then here goes. Ghosts, poltergeists, Vampires, things that come out of Urban Legends... that sort of thing. And before you try to have me committed and really believe there is some brain damage..." Dean paused to laugh at himself. "... Hear me out. These are things you have to see to believe. And I hope I don't get the opportunity to show you any of them."

"Now... the night I was brought into the hospital, my brother Sam and I were going after this old Witch. Her name is Organa and for years she's been picking the most beautiful girls she can find and taking their life force. Its what has kept her alive since the 1800's. Well she's been doing it more often lately. I have no idea why... Maybe the demand to keep her young and alive is more as the years go on but anyhow... We found where she had been doing her dirty work and waited for her one night to take her out... Only she was stronger then we expected and the situation was out of our hands very quickly."

Dean wanted to leave out how Sam took so long with the fire. He didn't blame Sam... Not at all. That crap happens and he only hoped Sam didn't blame himself. Even though he knew with out a doubt he was beating himself up over it profusely. Dean cleared his throat a bit and continued on.

"Long story short I ended up being cursed by the freakin hag and tossed into a stone wall. That's pretty much all I remember when it comes to that."

'Wow...' Jenn thought. That certainly wasn't what she had been expecting. Not by a long shot.

Dean's words lasted just long enough to make it to the hospital. He pulled into the Emergency Entrance and threw the car in park a little ways from the door.

"Forgive me for not walking you to the door." Dean turned a bit in his seat and draped his arm over the back of his seat. Jenn took in his relaxed body language and inwardly sighed. She believed him. Every single word. But she didn't understand why. The things he said just didn't seem too far-fetched to her.

"Thanks alright... Dean? Umm... I believe you. I just want you to know that."

Dean gave her a sad smile. "Thanks. Not many people do till they've seen it... and even then they chalk it up to their imagination."

"Well... Good luck." She whispered while opening the car door.

But something stopped her. She sat there... one foot in and one foot out of the Impala. Frozen. Why did she feel the sudden urge to shut the door and click the seat belt back in place and help this stranger find his brother? This wasn't in her nature at all... She shook her head a little bit to see if just maybe she could get the thoughts out of her head and her feet moving.

That didn't work and she sighed pulling her legs back into the impala and shutting the door.

"Umm... " Dean mouthed as she turned her eyes back on him. The look of determination was etched into her features.

"Look... I know you don't know me... and I don't know you... But I still have some questions... and this weird feeling that I need to stick with you for a while. I don't know what it is but I've felt it since the moment I saw you wheel through those ER doors." She rambled and motioned her eyes towards the double Doors down the curb from them. " I don't' know if I could take it if I let you drive off and never seeing you again and never knowing what the hell was going on. So I guess what I'm really saying here is... That I want to come with you. Ya know... If that's ok."

Her voice went from strong and stern to almost kid like as her rambling rant winded down.

The silence after was deafening as Dean just sat and stared at her. Deep down she was hoping a laugh wouldn't come out of his mouth. She hoped the silence was only because he was thinking about the answer.

Jenn turned her head from him and watched her nervous fingers fidget with her handbag. It's funny how odd things enter your head when you are nervous. When did she grab her bag? Hmm... Did that matter right now? Of course it didn't but to think of something different other then the stare she was receiving from the man next to her was somewhat helpful.

After a couple more agonizing moments she was about to just say 'Never mind' and exit the old Impala quickly. But Dean's voice and slight movement next to her made her jump a little and halted her actions.

"Jenn did you hear what I just told you about myself?"

"I… I did. Every word." She half whispered, thankful that her voice still worked. She turned her head back in his direction. She found him focused on an interesting spec on the steering wheel and inspecting it with his fingers in a distracted fashion.

"I encounter a lot of dangerous things… And I'm by myself right now without my brother. I can't risk there being a time that I have to go after something and having you caught in the middle of it."

"Dean…" She went to argue but with a wave of his hand it silenced her.

"No… These things are dangerous Jenn. And you don't know what you are doing."

"But what are the odds we'd run into something dangerous before we find your brother!"

Dean gave out a laugh and looked at her in amusement. The look he gave her screamed, "Are you kidding me?"

"Do you really want me to give you numbers on that? I guarantee you somewhere on this road there's some sort of Evil thing that I'd have to handle."

"Oh really?" Jenn mused with wide eyes. "I'd be a bit skeptical on that one Dean. Prove it to me. Drive down this road again and find something evil… If it's really that dangerous out there in this world… prove it!"

The expression on Dean's face was one of determination.

"Fine! If I don't find anything somewhere on this main road…"

"… I can come with you." She finished his sentence for him with excitement.

"Yea sure… And if I do… YOU stay here. Deal?"

Dean extended his hand to her and she didn't hesitate to reach over and shake it.

"Deal." She repeated. The young nurse clicked her seatbelt back into place and smiled as if she had won the battle already.

Dean shook his head disapprovingly and started the Impala back up with a giant roar. This poor girl thought she was seriously going to win this. Dean already knew just where to drive. He was sure he felt something odd as he walked from the hotel to the Motel. He just ignored it in his desperation to get to his brothers side.

He was pissed. He didn't want to do this right now. Sure he didn't care that he was challenged to find something evil and kick its ass. It had been two months since he'd had a chance to do so on anything. The thought of getting back to what he found 'normal' was making him itchy. But to have this young innocent girl be with him when he did it was what ate at him.

He honestly didn't want her to see what he did or WHAT he did it with. She shouldn't have to witness such terrible things if she didn't have to. And he wasn't just making up his unease at not having backup there just in case something happened. The incident with that Witch was reason enough that even WITH help things can go wrong fast.

But Dean Winchester never backed down from a challenge and if this woman wanted to see just how right he was about Demons and Ghosts then so be it.

* * *

Sam was still shivering at his horrible nightmare as he crept into the kitchen. After an hour of sitting there sobbing into his hands his mouth became dry and so did his eyes. He went from total devastation to cold, hard and distant.

With shaking hands, Sam started opening cupboard doors in search of a glass. At this point he was in such a daze that he gave no consideration to silence as he opened and shut the doors in the darkness.

At that moment anyone could see Sam wasn't in his right mind. It would be hard for him to find anything in that darkness no matter how many doors he pulled open. His body was just moving on instinct and not properly working things in his head. The thought of turning on a light never dawned on him. Not even when it actually did snap on.

"Sam?" Tracy said in a groggy state while wrapping her robe closer to herself.

Sam didn't respond or even acknowledge her there as he kept opening the same doors he'd already opened.

Tracy was confused at why he didn't even respond to her and walked over to place a hand on his shoulder.

The sudden touch pulled Sam out of his trance and he spun around ready to protect himself only to come face to face with Tracy.

"Are you alright?" She said with concern. The man in front of her was drenched in sweat and his eyes were red from the obviously large amount of crying.

"He's gone…" he whispered. His eyes were glazed over and staring at a spot on the wall.

"Who is gone Sam?" She asked while grabbing his arm and ushering him to the same seat he sat in early for Apple Pie.

"Dean…"

"Dean? Who…?" Who was Dean?

"My… My Brother… He's gone." A tear escaped his eye again without the help of a blink and rolled down his face. Maybe he wasn't dried up enough for tears after all.

Tracy remembered the talk they had earlier and… after remembering what he had said about his brother he face dropped.

"Sam did you get a call about Dean tonight?" she said softly while starting to rub circled on his back comfortingly.

"He's gone. I left him to die and now he's gone."

"No… No Sam you didn't leave him to die. This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is!" He yelled out, startling her enough to yank back her hand from his back.

"No Sam! It's NOT your fault! Bad things happen in life and we cant control it. I couldn't stop my friends from being taken… you couldn't help your brother from something you knew nothing about! You aren't a doctor Sam. And I'm sure somewhere you brother knows it's not your fault either. Would he have ever blamed you?"

Sam looked into her eyes still fresh with tears and Tracy didn't bother resisting her urge to wipe them away.

"No he wouldn't." Sam finally said with more strength then his past words. "He would have taken the blame for me. He always protected me… even against myself."

Sam finally looked away and finished Tracy's job of wiping his tears away from his face.

"I'm so sorry Sam. Do you want to go back to deal with what has to be done with your brother? I could go with you of course."

Sam paused a moment.

"… No… I'm sure he'll be taken care of. I have a job to do here."

"Sam I can wait."

"No you cant. This can't wait. Your friends can't wait for me to grieve. After I help you and kill that bitch… I'll go and do my mourning for my brother. Dean would have kicked my ass if I left a job undone on his behalf.

"Ok…" Tracy said with a small smile. "I'll be with you the whole way… I promise."

Sam wanted to smile a bit of a thanks for her company during this tough moment but his mouth just wouldn't allow it. Half of Sam was missing. A cold void sat within him but even if he wanted to or not he would carry on. 'For Dean…' he thought to himself… Always for Dean.

* * *

OK! Lol… I promised myself I'd get this chapter finished and to my liking before I had to go down to the barn LOL So if it feels rushed in any way I'm sorry! But I worked for a few weeks on this trying to get it just right and to my liking. And then as I kept going I couldn't find a stopping point LOL I just kept going! This clocked it at almost 9 pages so I hope everyone is ok with it. Let me know what you think and all that good stuff.

Ghostwriter: Oh you KNOW there's gonna be some butt kickin coming!

Nate and Jake: Thank you! I hope this is an other great one for you!

shamelessOne: I hope you figured out the Names thing! It is a bit confusing I know. I hope it folded itself out!

sinful delight: yea Dad's a wuss! I haven't decided if we'll see him again yet. He's served his purpose.. though have a kick ass version of my ending that would be a popular one lol

brigurl: Thanks and I hope you didn't have to wait too long!

Stony Angel: I'm glad you like Jenn! She's certainly going to play an important roll! Its coming! I hope you like it when it does!

KatieMalfoy19: I cant wait for Sam's reaction either! Its been swimming up in my head for a month! LOL

Mistro and Daquiri: Hey! Yes I remember you! Thank you for the PM… And I'm guessing Dean smells pretty damn good! Sam? I don't feel that way. I dunno why.. haha I'm sorry Sam wasn't there when he woke up but I hope you like where i'm gonna take this. If you want to IM me to push me harder when I'm late with the updates I'd be happy for the push! AOLIM is SnBnNnA

aniki19: I'm glad you noticed the necklace part.. yes it will play a part too! Glad you liked this

Rowenna Luna: Like I said above.. serious Ass kicking needs to insune! Haha!

benluver22: I'm glad you loved it! Hope you loved this too!


	7. Chapter 7

AHH sorry this took me soo long! Author notes below!

* * *

Dean pulled into a parking lot just a couple minutes up the road. He slid the Impala into a parking spot and put the car in park. 

"The Hill Town Tavern?"

"Mmm hmm." Dean answered as he reached over to Jenn's side and popped open the glove box.

Jenn watched him with interest as he mouthed "good" while grabbing something out of the glove box. It was obvious he was happy it was there after she peeked a smile on his face.

"What's that?"

"Its my fathers journal. Over the years he wrote things about certain Supernatural things and how to kill them. I'm surprised it's still in there. I thought Sammy would have taken it."

Dean placed the journal on his lap and flipped through to the page he was looking for and passed it over to Jenn. She took it cautiously and the moment she read the first sentence her mouth dropped and she swiftly brought her eyes back up to Deans.

"Vampires!"

"Yup…"

"But there can't be…"

"Ah ah… Keep an open mind here. You were doing so well."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. When I was walking down here to my car earlier I felt there was something up at this bar but I didn't allow time to deal with it. Well… till your little bet." Dean took the book back from her and closed it back up. He then slid it back into the glove compartment safely.

"You felt a vampire?"

"Sure… I've been doing this a long time Jenn. I don't have crazy powers or anything…" Dean added immediately bringing his thoughts to his little bother. "… But after going after these things for so long it's almost like a 6th sense sometimes. You know how some people who claim to have encountered a ghost say they felt cold?"

"I guess…"

"Its sort of like that. These things leave marks where ever they go. Some are better at noticing it then others. And in my case I just learned to."

Jenn's eyebrows were fused in confusion and mild disbelief. These things were REALLY REAL!

"You know Dean. Just so you know… This is all insane!"

"It sure is sweetheart…" and with that Dean hopped out of the car.

As soon as Jenn collected herself enough, she exited the Impala as well and walked around to find Dean for the second time this evening with his head in the trunk.

"So are you really going to go after this thing then?"

"That's what I do." Dean replied into the trunk. After a couple more seconds the man in front of her pulled himself out of the trunk carrying a few different things. After shutting the trunk and setting the stuff down on the trunk lid he spun around to her handing her something.

"Take this… I refuse to go in there with you unarmed."

Jenn took a weary look at the things he was holding and stepped back a step.

"A cross and a bottle of water? Why do I need that?"

"Thank about it." Dean said unamused with an annoyed look on his face. "Its for your protection. Have you ever seen Vampire movies?"

"Yea… I saw Interview with the Vampire once." She said still eyeing the things he was holding.

"Wonderful then. Consider that like one of your nurses handbooks or something." Dean finally had it with holding the stuff and reached his free hand out to grab one of hers. She didn't fight him or even flinch as he placed the stuff in her hands.

"If something comes near you hold up the cross… DON'T drop it. If things get worse then that then open up this bottle and fling this at it. Its Holy Water."

"I got it." She said finally trying to grasp the situation in her mind.

"Are you sure?" He said looking into her eyes. He was so serious about this. He didn't want a stupid bet getting her hurt.

"Yea…" she said and Dean nodded. He reached down and grabbed a pointed stick and a funny looking gun with an arrow attached.

"Stay in the back as far from me and this thing as possible. I'm going to make this as quickly as I can. The longer I wait the harder it'll get."

Jenn nodded at him and followed him to the door of the Tavern. Instead of busting down the door and running in with guns blazing, Jenn was shocked and kind of disappointed when all Dean did was open the door calmly and walk in.

Following after him she was a bit thrown off at the smoke smell that hit her and the dim light didn't help much either. Her eyes weren't even adjusted yet when Dean walked away from her to the right of the tavern towards a booth.

Jenn took her eyes off of the young man briefly to scan the room. Some of the patrons looked up from their beer glasses to eye her curiously. She must have really stood out. A 23-year-old woman in a nurses uniform certainly wasn't fitting in at this place.

Her eyes darted around at the slightest movement coming from the bar. Dean had given her protection against a freakin Vampire… but not a Drunken Molester. And right now that seemed more dangerous then this vampire stuff.

Jenn didn't have much time to think more about her own safety when she heard commotion in the direction Dean had disappeared. She saw an arrow fly across the room and embed itself into the wall.

"Uh oh…" Jenn whispered while running towards Dean's voice.

"How come I always get the frickin body building bastards!" He yelled at no one in particular as Jenn watched Dean get tossed onto his back to the floor. He slid a few feet before springing back up in the blink of an eye.

Jenn saw that the weapon Dean came into the bar with was gone from his hands and he was now empty handed.

"I've heard of you. A Hunter. You think you can take me on little hunter?"

The voice came from a rather large chiseled man bearing a tight black shirt that accentuated the muscles underneath. He was an intimidating specimen and Jenn's eyes went wide as she looked over Dean's opponent. Her eyes rested back on Dean as he spoke.

"Cut the chit chat. I didn't come in here to talk about myself."

"Well little hunter…" The large vampire said with a sly smile, "… You don't even have a weapon now. All you have left is talking."

"Lovely! A sense of humor. Aren't I the lucky one." Dean said sarcastically. He let his eyes glance quickly around himself trying to find anything he could use against this monster. His father always taught him to be aware of his surroundings and use them to his advantage. A grin crossed his features as his glare landed on something perfect. Now he just had to get to it.

"Oh you will find I'm quite funny." The vampire spit out with a wide smile. Jenn could see now the extra long Canine teeth slipping over the vampires bottom lip. She felt herself involuntarily shiver at the sight of them.

Dean sidestepped to his right. His stance screamed he was ready for an attack. His body was tensed up and his arms were held out a bit to his sides. Even though he was weaponless he looked dangerous and unpredictable. At least to Jenn, who was reminded of how she really still didn't know this man or what he is capable of.

And then… Jenn saw it. A shadow was lurking behind Dean. No… not a shadow… a dark hooded figure stalked Dean from behind, inching ever so close with every step.

She couldn't help herself and before she knew it her voice filled the room.

"Dean! Behind you!"

Dean's eyes went wide and he spun around quickly in just enough time to flip the now charging person right over his shoulder. The new opponent grunted at the impact his back made with the hard dirty floor.

Dean took this opportunity to reach over to the pool table and snatched up a Pool Cue left haphazardly over the green carpeting of the table.

A laugh escaped the Vampires lips at seeing Deans new weapon.

"What are you gonna do pretty boy? Beat me in a game of Pool?"

Dean ignored his Jab and brought the pool stick down over his right knee, snapping it in half.

"I don't have time for this." Dean's voice was stern and dripping with annoyance. He really didn't. He had to find his brother and this bet stuff wasn't a smart thing to have taken up at the moment.

Without warning… without any more chitchat and stalling, Dean shocked the large vampire in front of him when all he did was step foreword and impale the creature straight through his unbeating heart with one half of the pool stick.

The two locked eyes and Dean took pleasure in the surprised expression on his face before a cracking noise filtered through the room.

A sly almost evil smile developed on Dean's lips as he watched the monster explode into a pile of dust in front of him. All that now remained was dust at his feet and the pool cue in his hand. Even the Vampires clothes melted into dust particles.

Dean however, didn't have time to bask in the glow of his accomplishment. He was taken aback when someone snatched one of the broken pool sticks with such force, causing him to spin into the pull. Dean was eye to eye with the hooded man that had charged him just a few seconds ago, the same shocked look on his face that the vampire now in a pile of dust had. Dean glanced down to the pool stick now roughly lodged into the chest of the hooded man, Jenn's shaking hands wrapped around the end of it.

In his surprise at her actions he stood there for a few moments in confusion before realizing what was wrong.

Dean reached over and covered her hands with his and with a fierce push. He pushed the stick in deeper finishing the job and kept his eyes on Jenn's almost frightened expression as the impaled figure too burst into dust.

Jenn stood like stone staring into nothingness. What had she done? What was she thinking? She shouldn't have gotten involved… But it was going after Dean and something in her just snapped.

Dean's hand on her arm brought her attention back to him and they locked eyes. The expression that met her was unreadable. She couldn't tell if he was pissed or grateful.

"Lets go…" He whispered to her emotionless. Dean took the pool cue from her and dropped it before placing a hand on the elbow of her arm and helped usher her shocked form out of the dirty tavern. Curious eyes of the bar patrons followed them out the door.

* * *

I'm soo sorry this wasn't a lot! But I was having some serious trouble as you've noticed from my lack of updating. It wasn't going the way I wanted it do I left this as is… Hope its ok… I'm sorry there is no Sam.. There will be in the next chapter I promise! Now that I got past this part it should get easier dang it.. URG LOL 

I'm running out of the house now (Friday night I should try to have a life LOL) so I'm sorry for no Author notes… Next time definitely!

Hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

If there are weird typos i apoligize ahead of time! Its been a busy day and once i got down with that busy day i had to finish this! now at 4 in the morning i feel it is safe to post it lol...

Enjoy

* * *

Dean slammed the Impala door and started the old engine. He hardly waited for the other door to shut before he left the dirt parking lot, leaving a spray of rocks and dirty showering over the main road.

Jenn hung on tightly to the handle on the door as Dean sped down the dark roadway. It was now obvious to her that he was indeed pissed off. He sat next to her mumbling under his breath and flinging the car around the curves in a not so delicate fashion.

Now was not the time to be afraid to speak up. If he was mad at her it certainly wasn't justified in her eyes.

"Could you slow down?"

"Oh sure… I'll slow down… lets let the friends of the two piles of dust back there catch up!"

Jenn was flung into the passenger side door as the car took a sharp left down a back road she'd never been on before.

"Well chill out then!"

Dean pointed a finger in her face in warning.

"Don't you tell me to chill out! You shouldn't have done that back there!"

"What's that? Save your life?" She snipped back while shoving his hand out of her face.

"Oh ho sister! Don't for once thing that you saved my life! I had things under control and I told you not to get involved. You didn't listen to me and now not only am I on their hit list but you are too!"

"But they're dead Dean! How will others know who did it?" Jenn still knew very little about this supernatural stuff but at least after tonight she knew it wasn't nonsense.

"Vampires don't travel alone… they don't go into bars alone either. Two of them were killed but there was a whole goddamn table full of them that we left back there that saw the whole show!" He yelled back as he took an other sharp turn.

"Well then why didn't we get them all then!"

"We! Stop using that word! b I /b didn't get them because I am alone Jenn! I don't have my brother with me right now and I was not ready to take on all those vampires while still trying to protect YOU! This is why I didn't want you to come with me! I'm better on my own without someone else to protect!"

"But I can take care of myself!"

"NO you cant! You think you can after your stupid move tonight. So you killed a vampire. ONE! There are a whole lot more in this damn world then JUST ONE! You got lucky! You took the bastard by surprise… but this is foreign to you. You didn't even know they existed a half an hour ago! How can you protect your own damn self from something you know nothing about!"

"Then teach me…"

Dean glanced her way disbelieving what he just heard.

"What?"

"Teach me… teach me about them so I'll be better at protecting myself."

"Jennifer…"

"Dean… " She said cutting him off. "I'm going with you to help you find your brother. So you better just friggin teach me what I need to protected myself."

Dean turned to stare at her to see if she was actually serious. Her facial expression answered him and he put his eyes back on the road shaking his head.

"So after I'm done giving you a lecture on Vampires you think you'll still be safe with me?" He had stopped yelling now but his tone was still offending to her. It sounded like he actually didn't take her seriously. But she was as serious as she'd ever been.

"There are more unbelievable things out there that you wouldn't even dream of that I have to protect myself against EVERY DAY."

Dean reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out the journal again. This time he flung it onto Jenn's lap.

"There ya go… there's just a taste of the evils out there. How about you read that tonight and then you decide. Now that you KNOW I'm telling the truth about this shit that's in this world you'll take it seriously."

Jenn picked up the journal and gazed at it longingly. He WAS going to give her a chance… only… he believed she'd say no after reading what was between these bindings. Could it truly be that bad?

"Ok fine." She whispered now. The gears in her head were going at the ideas of what she'd find in this book.

"Fine… Good… Wonderful." He spat in a quieter tone. "Now… Where the HELL are we!"

Dean didn't know where the hell he was going in his haste to leave the Bar. He'd never seen these streets before but figured he'd find his way later once he felt safe enough to slow down. Now he was cruising down a street of Trees and farmland.

Jenn looked up and waited to answer him as she looked for a familiar landmark.

"Umm… We're just outside the city. If we follow this we'll come to an intersection. Take a right and we'll run into the exit for the interstate."

"Good… Then we'll find a place to stay once we're far enough away."

"A place to stay? We could have stayed at my place…"

"No… not safe now thanks to your amazing game of pool with the vampire."

"Oh… ok." She said looking back down at the journal. Well at least she was going to get her wish somewhat. She didn't have to leave Dean yet. But the task she was going to have once they got to a motel scared her a bit….

She had to learn just what Dean considered evil…

* * *

Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly. He had been looking through newspapers and searching the Internet for hours learning about Tracy's friends that had disappeared.

So far he came to the conclusion that they had all been leaving work to go home. And that it was late at night. He knew what his mission for the day was going to be seeing what routes each took home but he didn't have the energy or motivation to even get dressed.

And why should he? His brother was gone. That was the only thought that kept returning to him. It took him forever to read a simple news article because between all the lines he would read, "He's gone."

No it wasn't there…. But in his mind it was. And the last thing he wanted to do was converse with Tracy. She would look at him with pity and he didn't think he could handle that right now. Hell... Not ever.

No… he wanted to be alone. That was that.

Finally after a few minutes of reading over the notes he had written down through his research, Sam stood up and stretched his aching muscles. He had realized only an hour in early this morning that kitchen chairs were just no comfortable at all. Now his whole body was screaming at him for sitting for so long in one. But Sam would deal with the pain. Considering how much he was in emotionally right now. He could have a limb chopped off and not feel it.

Sam was almost done picking up the clutter he produced on the kitchen table when he heard Tracy come into the room.

"You want some coffee?" She questioned while sleepily reaching for the coffee pot.

"No thanks." Was her mumbled answer.

"Ok. So what are we going to do today?"

Sam stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her. Tracy was still messing around with the coffee pot unaware of his confused gaze. He expected the first thing she said to him to be the obvious "How are you". But it wasn't. She seemed to be acting like last night never happened.

"Umm… I was going to retrace their steps after they left work. Maybe there's a similar landmark or something."

Tracy turned around to face Sam and leaned on the counter. "Ok so when do we leave?"

"Uh… I was going to go alone… If you don't mind."

"Well actually I kinda do mind." She replied while crossing her arms in anger. "They were my friends. I want to help."

"I know they were but you really don't need to go with me and I prefer you don't."

Tracy glared at him for a few silent moments and then unlocked her crossed arms with an exasperated grunt.

"Fine… but I want to help you with this. I HAVE to help with this! So promise me you'll involve me."

"I promise. Just not today."

"Alright." She eyed him sideways before turning back to her coffee pot. "I'll see you later then. Oh… I left an extra key on the table by the door."

"Thanks… ya know… for trusting me and all."

"Well you are going to help me. Some people would call it blind faith. I don't really give a shit would it is but. I trust you for some reason so that should be enough for both of us shouldn't it?"

"Yea… Yea I suppose." Sam stuttered out. This woman seemed so cold and stern but a soft side hung lightly behind it all. It just barely came out to show itself to anyone.

Sam turned to walk out of the kitchen when he stopped in his tracks and looked back at the robed woman now grasping a mug of steaming liquid.

"Hey… uh… so why didn't you ask me how I was doing…? I mean. I'm glad you didn't but… I expected it to be the first thing I got this morning."

Tracy took a sip of her coffee and after swallowing gave Sam a small smile.

"If you wanted to talk about what happened earlier… about your brother…. About your feelings… you would do it on your own. When you are ready of course. There is no sense in dragging it out of you."

"Well… Thanks."

"You are welcome Sam… now be careful."

Sam nodded and strode his way out of the house and to his rental car. He had some work to do.

* * *

Dean wasn't expecting to drive all the way into daylight but a part of him was glad it seemed to take that long to find a motel with any vacancies. Daylight meant that even if the vampires somehow were trailing them their mission would have a minor glitch. Sunlight.

He was surprised that Jenn never fell asleep. She stayed awake for the going on 3-hour drive. Although they sat in silence it was still good to have someone else in the car with him even if it did make him miss his brother more and more.

He couldn't wait to find a motel and check in. More for the use of their telephone then their bed. With the events of the evening he hadn't had a chance to try calling his brother. That would be a major first step in finding him.

Finally Dean pulled the Impala off the interstate to a gas station and thankfully for Jenn, a bathroom.

"Thank god. My teeth were floating!" Jenn exclaimed with joy as she jumped out of the car and stretched.

"Your teeth were what?" Dean ask with amused curiosity as he too climbed out of the car and made his way over to start pumping gas.

"Ah its just something my mother use to say. Whenever I had to go to the bathroom when I was letter she'd ask me if my teeth were floating. It stuck with me."

Jenn gave him a smile that Dean found was slightly laced with Pain. Right then he wondered about her parents.

"Well anyways… I'm going to go in and buy something edible. Do you want anything?"

Dean flicked the little flap on the gas nozzle to pump it all on its own and leaned on the trunk of the car tiredly.

"Hmm… food sounds good. I suppose I haven't eaten real food in a while. Grab me anything that looks like a real meal. Not just chips."

"Ok can do." She replied and reached back into the Impala to get some money from her bag.

"Well… get chips too but real food also." He added sounding almost kid like at his giddiness for food. "Oh and a soda. Something clear."

"You got it." She said still rummaging in her bag. After not being able to easily pull out a $20 dollar bill, she pulled the whole bag out and sat it on the roof of the car to make things easier on herself. Her effort however caused a bit of a spill and a couple items fell to the gas-covered pavement.

Dean saw her struggling and walked around the car to help her pick up her things. One being a Cell phone.

"What a damn minute… you have a cell phone!"

"Uh… yea… why?"

"You FAILED to mention you had this after all those hours?" Dean started to look really mad and Jenn wondered just what the hell was wrong with him.

"Dean what's the matter? It's just a cell phone! Is it gonna attracted the vampires or some shit?" Jenn failed to lower her voice to a whispered tone and Dean glanced around to see if any paddy wagons were at the station gassing up.

"I can't believe you didn't mention you had one." He finally said in a MUCH calmer tone then two minutes ago. He realized this wasn't her fault.

"You didn't ask Dean."

"Yea I know. Do you mind? I'd like to try and call my brother."

"Oh my god! Of course go ahead! I'll just… go inside." Jenn now felt like utter crap! She never even thought of the phone or why Dean would have liked one. To call his brother.. damn she was an idiot.

As Jenn went into the mini mart attached to the gas station Dean started at the phone in his hand like it was a foreign object. This was it. He was going to talk to his brother and they would find each other again. Then things could start to get back to normal. Well… as normal as his life could possibly be anyways.

Dean may not have had his cell phone with all of his numbers in it but he didn't need it for this one. Dean's fingers ran over the buttons of the phone dialing the memorized number and briefly hesitated before pressing send.

He took in a deep breath as he heard the first ring echo through his ear.

"Come on… pick up Sammy." Dean whispered to himself while staring at nothing in front of him.

Finally in three rings Dean heard the other line pick up and his younger brothers soft voice filled his ears.

"Hello…"

Dean paused. The sadness that came through the phone in just one word was overpowering. He didn't want to think of the emotional pain his brother was in thinking that Dean was going to forever be in a coma. And damn it! He knew Sammy blamed himself for it! It was just in his nature.

Dean finally found his voice with his determination to get rid of his brother's pain.

"Sammy?"

Dean waited…. And waited… only there was no answer… and then…

* * *

OMG I know I SUCK how could I leave it there! I'm evil! I'm so evil! But this took me a long time to do today and I wanted to leave you wanting more! Now hopefully I'm not going to take freakin forever for MORE! LOL well its 4 am now.. time for bed! Enjoy and goodnight everyone! 


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello?" Dean repeated through the silence.

Then suddenly a loud dial tone shrieked in to his ear causing him to pull the phone away in disgust.

"Damn it!" he grumbled. He looked down at the cell phone and in his normal persistence he pushed 'send' again.

Deans awareness perked up for just a second when he heard his brothers voice again only to be replaced with sagged shoulders as he realized it was just his voicemail picking up immediately.

'Well I have to leave a message!' Dean thought to himself angrily. The last thing he wanted was to alert his younger brother that he was awake and ok over a goddamn cell phone voice message. But at this point any way to get to his brother was an avenue he'd at least try and after waiting for the beep Dean let it out.

"Sammy? It's Dean. I'm ok bro! Where the hell are you? Well… don't do anything stupid all right? I'm going to try and find you ok? I figure you went after that witch but Sam… promise me you wont do this alone! I'm serious! Call me back… tell me where you are so I don't have to do this research shit to find you. Ok? Damn Sam why did you leave! Don't get yourself killed ok? Call me back at this number."

Dean waited a few seconds before he hung up the phone and brought a hand up to his throbbing temple. He still had that damn concussion shit going on and his head was killing him. He understood that he was in suspended animation for the past two months but couldn't that damn spell just have allowed him to sleep off the concussion rather then waiting till he woke up for it to hurt?

'Man I HATE that bitch!' he thought while cursing the witch Organa.

"No answer?"

Jenn's voice startled him back to awareness and he spun around.

"Oh… yea. For a second but I think his phone went dead." Dean handed her back her phone and she frowned.

"I'm sorry Dean. Did you leave a message?"

"Yea so hopefully he'll get it soon where ever he is."

"Well here." Jenn handed back over her cell phone and Dean looked at it before taking it. "Keep it on you just in case."

"Thanks." Dean answered before looking down to the big paper bag in her arms. "Here let me carry that."

"It's ok I got it. But here!" Jenn reached her empty arm into the bag and bit her lip slightly while she searched for something inside. She smiled when she grabbed onto the item and pulled it out. "You can take these instead."

Jenn placed an economy-sized bottle of Tylenol into Deans waiting hands.

"I watched you wince and rub your head all night long. I'm assuming you haven't taken anything so ever the nurse I grabbed you something."

"Thanks Jenn but I don't…"

"Ah! No! Don't argue with me! Take them please? There's no need for you to be macho for me and deal with pain around me. I'd rather you be fresh so I can feel safe from vampires."

She said the last comment about the vampires with a smile indicating she was trying to joke but Dean knew better. The girl was scared at what she witnessed last night and he inwardly groaned at being the reason she had gone through it.

"Alright I'll take them. Now lets get back in the car."

"Ok." Jenn smiled with triumph at winning with Dean. "Oh hey. I asked inside. There's a motel right down the street. The guy at the counter said it wasn't much but they had beds and a bathroom. Figured that was sufficient for now huh? But next time I want a room with a hot tube ok?" The young nurse giggled as she sat herself down into the passenger seat of the Impala and placing her bag of recently purchased goodies on the floor beside her feet.

Dean flopped into the driver's side and gave her a shocked glance.

"Damn woman! I only just met you!"

"Oh wow! I'm surprised I hadn't noticed that large ego yesterday! I must be slipping."

Dean laughed out loud and started up the old Engine.

"I can see you are gonna keep me on my toes."

"Oh good… so you realize it won't be on your back? We are headed in the right direction now I think." Jenn reached over and thumped Dean in the shoulder hard before putting her seat belt on. Once it was clicked in place she felt herself lurch backward again as Dean mashed the gas pedal.

"You are a hoot. Now I'm glad I kept you around." Dean said giving her a charming smile and then they were thrown back into silence, both wearing smiles but not forgetting their troubles.

* * *

"Hello?" Sam said into the cell phone right before it beeped into his ear.

He pulled it away and cursed under his breath.

On the screen in big letters right before it shut off entirely were the words "Low Battery, Powering down now."

"Damn it all!" The young man reached down to the charger and pulled it out of the cigarette lighter. Placing it back in and checking the cell phone screen he realize that among other things in this car now the damn lighter was broken, taking away any means of charging his AND Deans cell phones.

"Could life suck any more?" He mouthed. In anger he chucked the useless cell phone and its charger into the backseat of the piece of crap Ford.

Who the hell would be calling him though? Tracy knew where he was going and the screen would have said 'Dad's cell' if it were his father.

Then realization hit him… The hospital. The area code was the same.

Tears sprang to his eyes. The hospital must have been calling him to find him… to tell him about his brother. He put his cell as a secondary contact number right after his motel room number. And of course since he no longer had the room there they couldn't get a hold of him.

Sam ran a hand through the mop on his head and let a tear escape his eye. The responsible thing would have been to call them back instead of ignoring it. But not now. He didn't want to have to deal with funeral plans and all of that stuff. He had a witch to fry and his brother's death to avenge. All else would have to take a backseat.

Angry at the return of his tears, Sam ran a sleeve over his eyes and got rid of the sign of emotion. He returned back to his task and within 20 minutes he arrived at the point he was looking for.

Through his researching this morning on the kitchen table, he figured out on the local map that Tracy's friends would have had to pass this specific spot on their way home from their jobs.

It was a desolate intersection and Sam pulled the rental car over on the side of the road just before the stop sign.

He reached in the back seat and found his backpack. Pulling out Dean's homemade EMF meter he made his way to the middle of the vacant road and switched it on. He knocked his brother before about it but they had found that witch with it before and Sam was now sold on the idea of using it. He'd take any help he could get at this point.

He slid his 6'3 frame out of the sedan and switched on the device. He would wait here all night and day if that were what it took to find Organa. Cause right now he had nothing left in his life to hurry back for. Jess was gone… Dad was missing somewhere and Dean…

Sam took a huge shuddering breath and made himself go back to his work, walking all around the area of the intersection scanning for any clue of how to find the bitch that took the last important meaningful thing in his life.

* * *

Dean stifled a yawn as he leaned on the check out counter. He couldn't wait to sleep and the motel innkeeper was making it damn hard to do that. He found that fact funny though since all he'd done for a long while was just that.

But of course he had to sit here and watch the poor mindless woman in front of him try and figure out the credit card machine. It was bad enough it took her 10 minutes to look up the available rooms only to come up with just one. He had no problem sharing a room with the woman waiting in his Impala but she might feel differently. He just hoped she wouldn't make him leave to find an other one that did. He felt like he was about to collapse.

"Sorry sir." The woman in front of him said interrupting his thoughts. "Just a few more minutes. It's verifying your card."

"No problem." Dean said for what he felt was the 10th time since he walked in here. Now a new problem arose in his mind. Would the card go through? He hadn't used it in a long time and normally he could only keep a card for a few months before they cut it off from lack of payment.

He didn't have to wait long for his answer when he heard the woman rip off a receipt for him to sign.

Grateful that Visa hadn't smartened up yet, he signed quickly and grabbed the key from the counter.

"Enjoy your stay!" the woman screamed out after him, still in an effort to be extremely kind.

Jenn watched Dean stroll out of the small office with a perturbed look on his face. He had taken a while and assumed the aggravated look he wore was because of that fact.

"I was about to sleep in the car!" He stated angrily as he got back in the Impala.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing much… just a simple case of a lack of brains. There was a problem with the rooms." He said while rounding the car to the other side of the building where their room was.

"Uh oh… no bathroom?" She laughed trying to clear the air. It worked slightly as she saw a small smirk grace Dean's lips.

"No I'm sure they have a nice cockroach infested bathroom for you to enjoy. But we'll have to share it."

"Ok… well I figured we would be." Jenn said a bit confused.

"You did? I figured you would want your own room."

"Dean I know I just met you but I trust you enough to sleep in the same room with you. I figure if you wanted to hurt me you would have just let me become the next night walking blood sucker back in that bar."

Dean stared at her for a moment before shaking his head at her.

"You really are something. I wish my brother was as easy to deal with as you."

"Oh stop it your making me blush," She said while batting her eyelids mockingly.

Dean let a chuckle out and climbed out of the car.

After grabbing what little they each had with them and unlocking the door, Dean dropped everything into a chair by the window and flopped onto the nearest bed to the door.

Jenn smiled down at him and reached over to close the curtains on the window to block out the sunlight.

"Goodnight Dean." She whispered while flinging what was left of the comforter he wasn't laying on over his legs.

Jenn got no response and she took in his already evened out breathing. Dean was sound asleep.

The young nurse turned to her bed and pulled down the covers. There was no sense in worrying about changing into pajamas. She didn't have any. She'd have to have Dean stop at a store tomorrow and buy some outfits other then her nurse's uniform. Luckily it allowed her to wear her own shirt and pants underneath or else she'd have really felt weird sleeping in it.

Easing herself onto the bed, she pulled her bag to her and pulled out the journal Dean had given her to read. She was really tired but figured she could get a few pages in before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sam had sat there on the hood of the Rental for three hours with no luck at all at getting anything on the EMF. He was actually shocked the batteries on the thing hadn't run out yet.

And in those 3 hours only 7 cars had gone through the intersection. Each driver gave him an odd look and nothing more. Sam found that extremely odd. How could this intersection only have 7 cars in 3 hours? He figured he couldn't do anything else for today. He would have to go back to Tracy's and research the intersection some more.

Plus it was starting to get foggy.

He hated Pennsylvania fog. He remembered when he was younger and on hunts with his father and brother driving through the thick white patches. Sometimes it was just impossible to see anything.

Sam reluctantly stood up off the hood of the car and stretched. He was just about to switch off the EMF meter when suddenly the thing went wild in his hand almost causing him to drop it.

And then Sam's ears perked up at a sound… a car was coming.

"Whoa" he said as he watched the meter needle spike at extremely high levels. He brought his eyes up to see the car stop at the stop sign. Sam's senses were on overload and an odd feeling bubbled in his stomach.

The car started to roll foreword and Sam noticed the fog seemed to cling to it and follow it through the intersection.

Without thinking Sam leapt into action, running right in front of the car and closed his eyes, bracing himself for an impact.

The sound of shrieking brakes caused him to open his eyes. The car stopped just inches from hitting him and he took a deep breath at how close it was.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" He heard a female voice shout at him from the car door. A young woman stood one foot in, one foot out of the car door staring at him furiously. "I could have hit you!"

Sam noticed that the fog behind the car was completely gone now and began to stutter out the best excuse he could find.

"Umm… yea ma'am I'm sorry. You uh… you can't go down this way."

"Now why the hell not!"

"There's… um… There's a tree down just up the road. I'm sitting her directing everyone to go back the way they came." The lie came quickly and Sam relaxed a bit at the fact that the girl seemed to believe it.

"Well that's a suckie job since no one ever really drives this way. Its not even worth it to sit out there for the amount of people that might drive this way."

"Yea I noticed." Sam said now extremely interested. "Why is that do you know?"

"You must be new here."

Sam nodded at her and she continued.

"A lot of weird things happen on this road. This tree down isn't uncommon. Sometimes the fog is so bad you cant see out of your windshield. There've been a few times just last month that the whole intersection was flooded. The only thing is there is no lake or anything near by for it to have come from and it didn't rain."

"Hmmm that's odd."

"Tell me about it. Some little boy last week road his bike through here and was attacked by a huge warm of bees. He was allergic and no one found him in time. People say this stretch of road is cursed."

Cursed? Well that explained a lot. He had no recollection of any stories of witches "haunting" one area or causing such extreme natural anomalies. It had to have been something else that took Tracy's friends didn't it? Unless this was a "hot spot", one of many specific places that attract supernatural events more then anywhere else. It was sort of like Sunnydale in Buffy the Vampire slayer… Sam shook his head at his last thought.

Where the hell did he get Sunnydale from? Oh that's right. Dean made him watch when he was younger. He thought Buffy was hot and Sam use to make fun of him saying he'd love to hunt with her instead of him and his dad.

Sam was pulled from his brief memory by the headlights on the woman's car getting farther from him. In his daze he didn't even notice the girl get back in the car and start to drive back in the direction she came from.

Sam scanned the area once more. The fog was completely gone now and beams of sunlight started to break out from the mean looking clouds above.

This certainly warranted a trip to the town library. And right now was as good a time as any.

* * *

Jenn sat up in her bed panting heavily. Her body shook from the throws of the nightmare she had just escaped. Sweat graced her forehead yet she felt cold all over.

"You ok over there?"

Jenn turned towards Dean's sleep filled voice still in a panic. The images of monsters and Vampires cornering her and tearing at her still fizzed in and out of her vision.

"No…" She whispered back trying to catch her breath. "I don't think I like your dad's journal very much."

Jenn was serious but for some reason Dean found a tad bit of humor in it and let out a soft chuckle before sitting up in his bed.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. You need your rest."

"Don't worry about it Hun. My brother is the king of crazy ass nightmares. I'm use to waking up just in time for the good parts." Dean threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up making his way over to the bathroom. He filled up one of the complimentary plastic cups with water from the faucet and walked over to Jenn.

"Here."

"Thanks" She mumbled and took it from him gently while trying to tame her shaking hands.

Dean then did what she wasn't expecting and sat down on her bed next to her. His back was up against the backboard and is left leg was off the side, resting his foot on the floor.

"Want to talk about it?" His voice was calm and soothing to her but she shook her head.

"No I don't want to think about it again but thanks."

"Ok then. Here hand me that cup before you spill it."

Jenn half smiled at Deans comment and handed over the plastic cup. Dean set it on the nightstand and turned his attention back to her.

"Well then do you have any questions from what you read so far in the journal?"

Jenn sat in thought for a moment before turning glistening eyes to the man sitting next to her.

"Do you remember your mother?"

Dean was a bit surprised at the question but answered her anyways.

"Umm. I remember a little bit. Small things like when she tucked me in she always sang this song she made up. I don't remember the words but I sorta remember the tone. Ya know? I recall bits and piece but nothing huge I guess… Except for the night she died. I remember more of that then anything."

"I'm sorry Dean… About your mom. I felt bad reading your dad's thoughts about her. They were personal."

"Don't be sorry. I knew what was in it."

"Well I still am."

The duo sat shoulder to shoulder in silence for a few more minutes before Jenn cracked again.

"You deal with such terrible frightening things. These things are supposed to be only in our nightmares… But … They are real. It makes me scared to leave my house! Hell I wouldn't even be safe there if something really wanted to get to me." Dean watched from the corner of his eye as she wiped fresh tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I let you read all of that. Maybe I shouldn't have done…"

"NO! I'm glad you did!" Jenn interrupted, turning face to face with him. "Its not safe being in the dark and not knowing. I'm glad I know. It's just hard to swallow. Its… scary."

Dean reached down and took Jenn's hand into his. He realized she was still shaking and felt terrible.

"Its scary as hell. But I'm here. And because of that nothing is going to get to you. Ok?"

All Jenn could do was nod and proceed to wipe away tears streaming down her face.

"Ok… well I'll let you get back to sleep." Dean went to get up off of Jenn's bed and return to his own when he felt a hand grab hold of his wrist. He turned his head towards Jenn, wondering what else she wanted to say.

"No… could you sit here? I mean till I fall asleep?"

Dean paused a moment. He was a taken aback at the request but after looking at her tear-streaked face he couldn't deny it. A feeling that he needed to protect her washed over him. This was all his fault after all.

"Ok… just until you fall asleep." He sat back down resuming his previous position and leaned his head against the backboard.

"Thanks." She mumbled sleepily. The adrenaline that was surfing through her veins just moments before had worn out. Exhaustion mixed with a comforting feeling having Dean close by worked wonders on her and she let her head lull sideways to rest on Dean's shoulder.

Too tired to care what he'd think about the close proximity, Jenn drifted back to sleep, trapping Dean under the weight of her head.

Dean was all for getting up and stretching out comfortably on his own bed but the last thing he wanted to do was wake Jenn back up. The young hunter accepted his fate and after shifting his weigh just a little bit into a comfortable position, he let his eyes drift closed.

And moment's later sleep took him as well.

* * *

Ok please no flames! I know it seems like I'm heading Dean and Jenn into a direction a lot of people wouldn't like so much. I can tell you right now that I'm NOT knocking on that door just yet LOL And I prolly wont. As I'm writing this I see them more as brother and sister relationship more then anything... but in Fanfic world who the hell knows lol

Now if this seems bunched together I apologize. I figured it was dragging and its time to get to the guts of it all. Please give me any comments you may have or criticism. I'd love to hear it all! I wanna get this right!

Hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

WOO here I am again! Sorry for the wait!

This Chapter got to be WAYYYYYYYY too long... so I Cut it in half. It was 16 pages when I cut it lol. Now its only 11.

So at least there's more to come soon! I hope that makes everyone feel a bit better hehe.

Ok well… let me know what you think…

* * *

Sam pulled his crappy Ford rental into a parking spot in front of the town library. Eerie Pennsylvania wasn't a large town at all but their library, at least from the outside, was a pretty good size.

Sam's mission was clear. He needed to find out about this weird stretch of road. It had to be connected to Organa and even Tracy's two missing friends somehow. And Damn it all, he was going to find out how!

Upon entering the quiet building, Sam went straight for the checkout desk. He found a middle-aged woman behind it with the stereotypical eyeglasses complete with the chain fastened to the earpieces.

"Excuse me."

The older woman lifted her eyes off of the screen in front of her and with an overly cheerful whisper she asked, "How can I help you."

The truth was hardly ever the way to go in their line of work and today was no different as Sam sputtered out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm new in town and I was told by my neighbors to avoid this one road that's nearby."

The woman's reaction made Sam stop for a second. She definitely knew what he was talking about as her eyebrows lifted at the mention of it.

"… And um… I was just curious about it. I'd like to know more."

The librarian took a second to answer, like she was running the information through her head first.

"Well I'm sure you can get a fair amount of hearsay from your neighbors. More then you'd get here that is."

"Oh…" Sam replied, trying to sound as disappointed as he could. "See I'm not really into believing in supernatural things. I'm more of a scientific person so I figured I'd research it a little. Ya know… Find a reason for all of the odd environmental occurrences."

"Scientific person huh?" She questioned him with disbelief in her tone.

"Yes ma'am. I was a science major in college. I'm all about logic."

"Hmm…" Her eyes looked Sam up and down, making an opinion on Sam's motives with his looks. Sam put on the best fake smile he could muster. Honestly it was painful. His mind and heart just weren't into smiling and it was almost like his face muscles knew it as they fought the action for all they were worth.

"You aren't just some punk kid trying to develop more made up stories to spread around are you?"

"Ma'am? I don't follow you…?" He played dumb on her. "I just came to look up information. I'm not here to cause trouble. Apparently you get a lot from this topic huh?"

Sam's attempt to soften her up didn't seem to be working.

"Yes we do and I'm sick of hearing about it to be honest. There is nothing going on that's not normal on that road. Most of the stories you've probably already heard are made up just to scare people."

"But why would someone want to make up stories to scare people off the road?"

The Librarian was starting to get agitated with Sam's questions and her face started to turn a shade of crimson.

"How the hell should I know? Maybe its one of those farmers nearby trying to keep the kids out of their cow pastures and barns! If you ask me it's probably them who are doing the weird things! Now if you'll excuse me… I have some work to do here!"

Sam stepped back from the desk and nodded at the woman, accepting the fact that he'd pushed too many buttons on a sensitive subject. She'd be no help now but at least he got the impression that this road was definitely something to keep looking up.

"Thanks for your time then." He said kindly and turned to walk towards one of the open computers.

The sound of a "Humph" followed him and he shook his head. 'Nice town' he said to himself as he sat down in front of the machine.

* * *

The first thing she noticed as she forced open her eyelids was how dark it was. When she had fallen asleep there was still a flicker of light coming through the closed curtains. Nighttime must have arrived as she slept.

The second thing she noticed was a figure sitting at a small table near the door.

"Dean?" She garbled out. Sleep still clung to her voice.

"Yea…" He replied setting down the newspaper he just had his nose in. "Your up. You hungry?"

Jenn moved to sit herself up and stretched her sleeping muscles still trying to become more lucid.

"Umm… I don't know yet. Give me a minute."

She heard Dean give out a small chuckle and an "ok" before looking back to his reading.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"I think I've slept enough." The young hunter didn't even try to hide the snip in his voice as he said it either. Jenn decided to change the subject.

"What have you got there?"

"I went to the gas station next door for a coffee and grabbed some newspapers and stuff. Sammy took his laptop so I need to check out the current events the old fashioned way." He said before taking an other sip from the Styrofoam cup.

"Oh I see. Checking out what's new in the world since your… uh… long nap?" Jenn had to catch herself before she said Coma. Obviously it was a sour subject for Dean plus she didn't know if it would have been appropriate to call it that in front of the man it happened to. Hell she wasn't sure she even knew what she'd call it now.

Dean smiled through his sip.

"Na… I could give a shit less what is going on in this insane world... at least when it comes to politics and crap. I'm mostly looking for anything on missing women."

"Missing women!"

"Yea… The witch Sammy and I were going after before… how'd you put it? My long nap?" Dean had a nice laugh at that which thankfully lightened the mood before continuing. "… Has a bit of a taste for young girls."

Jenn stared at him for a minute trying to take in what he had just said. Her silence brought his attention to her and he glanced her way. The young girl had a bit of a glare in her eye as her eyebrows fused together in confusion and disgust.

"She doesn't really eat them Jenn… She sucks their souls out to keep her young."

Jenn let out a breath she was holding.

"Well I don't know why… but that's a relief. Not that it doesn't suck... ya know… to have your Soul ripped out and all."

Dean smiled at her. He didn't normally have the chance to see the look on people's faces when he explained the ins and outs of the paranormal and supernatural. He was beginning to realize it amused the hell out of him.

"Yea… Well anyways so far I don't see any indication that witch has been doing her dirty work. At least around here. I grabbed a few different newspapers so I have a lot of reading to do.

"Ok… Well let me know if you need any help."

Dean nodded at her and turned his attention back to his coffee and the newspapers. Jenn sat there watching him out of the corner of her eye in amusement.

The man certainly was an interesting individual. Even if you take away his odd job he was still so very complicated. Determination oozed off of him. The desperation to find his brother was huge and she knew Dean wouldn't truly rest until he found him.

And suddenly it hit her and she smacked herself in the head before even realizing her action.

Dean looked back up at her with large interested eyes.

"Did you just hit yourself?"

"Uh… yea. I didn't mean to actually do that. Was hoping to mentally kick my own ass."

"Why the hell did you just smack yourself?" Dean asked even more amused then he was before at her.

"Dean… I'm soo sorry!"

Now it was Dean's turn to be confused. The hunter set the paper and his cup down onto the small table and turned in his chair to face her.

"What for?"

"I … Earlier. I shouldn't have freaked out so much earlier. I'm sorry." A flashback of falling asleep on Dean's shoulder popped into her mind and she winced. She was just becoming friends with this man and had no other interest then that. Especially since the feeling she gets around him was more of a sibling connection then anything else. She didn't want to ruin a good friendship on… "weird" feelings. But she couldn't deny that he made her feel comfortable… and most of all SAFE.

"You don't have to be sorry about that. I should have expected it. That's a lot to handle all at once. I grew up knowing about this. You haven't."

"I know I know… It's more then just that. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you. I hope I didn't make things… ya know… Weird."

Dean chuckled to himself and stood up and walked over to sit next to Jenn on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry. I'm well aware that I'm irresistible. I don't blame you at all!"

Jenn looked up at him swiftly with a shocked expression. Was he serious!

Her face told all and Dean shook his head.

"I'm kidding Jenn."

Jenn let out air she didn't realize she was holding and reached over to smack the man on the shoulder… hard.

"You ass!"

"Sorry! It was just too easy! Jenn look. We just met and suddenly we're shacking up so to speak. Of course its gonna be weird. But as long as you don't grab my ass while I'm sleeping its all good."

"Nice…" she blurted out. "I'll make sure I keep my hands to myself then."

"Good… then that's settled."

Dean stood up and returned to his seat in front of the newspapers while Jenn stretched and slid her shoes on.

"Are you hungry? I'm gonna go out and see if I can find food."

"Na I'm good." Dean announced while lifting his coffee cup signaling that was his "food" at the moment.

"Are you sure? You should really eat."

Dean looked up at her and smiled.

"You're extremely motherly you know that?"

"So I've been told! Comes with the job too I guess."

"I can imagine. Well ok fine you twisted my leg. There's a diner alongside the motel. I guess I'll try out a burger and fries."

"Well there ya go! See that wasn't so hard!"

Jenn headed over to the door and pulled it open to reveal the outside world. She couldn't help but think of how different it was to her now after the last 24 hours. Dean must have noticed her slight pause and was up and throwing on his jacket before she could say or do anything.

"Come on I'll go with you." Dean grabbed the room key off of the little table and went to walk out the door with her.

"Dean you don't have to go with me. I'm a big girl ya know."

Deep down Jenn was scared, especially with those vampires around. She didn't want to go alone but she'd never admit that she was scared. She could have jumped for joy when Dean decided to go with her.

"I know you are a big girl but… I need some air and… well you shouldn't go alone."

"Thanks…" She said shyly.

Dean smiled and nodded at her before waiting for her to step out. He swung the door shut behind him.

* * *

Sam had sat there for hours in front of the library computer screen only to come up empty handed. He could have used his own laptop in a comfy chair back at Tracy's instead of the old wooden ones here.

Now after all this time all he had as a sore back and a bad attitude.

Sam brought his eyes up to the clock on the wall. It was a quarter to 9. The library would be closing soon and he couldn't find anything useful. All he had come across was the story on the bee attack and minor car accidents here and there.

There wasn't even one mention of weird occurrences. No floods… no nothing.

And even in Sam's logical mind the bee attack could honestly have been a tragic accident. If the kid was near a beehive it could have happened to anyone.

Couldn't it?

Exasperation grabbed a hold of the young Winchester and he groaned, running his hands over his tired face.

People were known for making up stories and actually believing in the lies. That lady he ran into on the road may have just been having fun with him.

"Damn it…" he muttered as he went to shut off the computer.

This had certainly felt like a waste of a day.

Sam pulled himself gratefully out of the wooden chair and headed for the door, careful to avoid eye contact with the disgruntle librarian still sitting behind the desk. She seemed to have paid no mind to him, almost like she chose to ignore him, and Sam headed out the double doors into the night air.

It was time to get back to Tracy's… maybe even get something to eat. He hadn't realized he was so hungry until now. He hadn't eaten hardly anything all day and felt his stomach start to growl at the thought.

Sam needed to remember to take care of himself now. Dean wasn't there anymore to remind him to eat or sleep or even breathe. He had realized a couple weeks into Dean's coma that he was coming apart. Not just because his brother was comatose but because he just wasn't there! He had lost at least ten pounds in that short amount of time and was extremely disappointed in himself for not going out to wash his clothes not nearly as much as he should have been.

He hadn't realized he needed someone so much. Dean had taken care of him since he was a little kid and even now at 22 years old Dean was still his caretaker in a way.

Sure when he was at Stanford he lived on his own. He did what he wanted when he wanted and that included eating. He wasn't incompetent but Sam suddenly realized that he had a reason to live when he was there… He had his Jessica.

Now… with no one… not even his father… it was hard to carry on. And eating certainly wasn't important to him anymore.

But he'd make Dean proud. He wouldn't give up on life.

If it was so important to his brother then he'd make it important to himself.

He'd hate to ruin years of Dean's hard work because after all… Dean was Sam's whole family rolled into one person. And there wasn't one person in the world he'd hate to disappoint more then his big brother.

At that thought Sam smiled… an actual honest to goodness smile graced his lips.

He knew exactly what his brother would have said to him if he knew the thoughts running through his head.

"No chick flick moments…" Sam said out loud, mimicking his brother's famous words.

Sam slid himself into the rental and took a big sigh. McDonalds… yea that had a nice ring to it. 'McDonald's here I come…' Sam said to himself while turning the key.

* * *

Dean and Jenn were both done with their meals but never once made any point to move. Dean fiddled with his napkin and Jenn was content in watching this small town diner and its occupants.

"I miss my cell phone…" Dean blurted out. "I feel naked without it."

"I said you could use mine Dean."

"I know… but it doesn't have all the numbers I have on mine. I'm not too good at remembering numbers. I'm better at legends and weapons." Dean laughed at himself and leaned his head on his hand.

"Well that's not such a bad thing either ya know. It makes me feel safer." She joked and reached over to push Deans elbow off the table.

Dean shot up and gave her a hurt confused look.

"What the hell…!"

"Didn't anyone tell you not to put your elbows on the table?" Her face was plastered with a playful smile and it was catching. Dean noticed he was smiling wide too.

"No I must have missed that lesson between target practice and learning Latin."

"Latin?"

"Yea… It was important to know. A lot of spells and counter spells are in Latin."

"Oh… Hmmm… I guess that kinda makes sense."

"Why's that?"

"Well there is a lot of Latin usage in Medicine. And I swear some doctors I've encountered where Witch Doctors."

"You really are a hoot. And you're prolly right about those doctors. There's a lot more evil out there then you'd think."

"That's really a scary thought." She responded, losing her smile.

"Well what can I say…" Dean said with a shrug and turned his attention to the door of the dinner opening.

He watched a group of what looked to Dean to be true blue tractor-trailer drivers. Complete with oil stained "trucker" hats and worn in jeans, they fit their stereotype perfectly. Unfortunately though, it looked like they had spent a little too much time at the bar down the road and stumbled in for some food to mix with the massive amounts of alcohol they had consumed that evening.

"Looks like they had a fun night." Dean said while keeping a sharp eye on the men fumbling to get into a booth just down the row from them.

"I don't even want to bother turning around. I smell them just fine from here." Jenn commented as she turned up her nose at the alcohol smell permeating from the group of men.

"Yea I think its time to leave."

"I'm with ya on that."

Dean stood up from the booth and reached into his pocket for money to pay for their food.

"Damn it… we didn't get a check did we."

"No… she didn't bring it over." Jenn said while looking at the table just to make sure she didn't miss it or something.

"Great… Ok. I'll be right back and if they try and talk to you ignore um."

Jenn nodded and picked up the napkin Dean was fumbling with earlier. She nervously started tearing off pieces of the napkin onto the table into a little pile as she watched Dean walk down the diner to the counter to talk to the waitress about their check.

I don't think either of them thought it would take long but after 5 minutes she could tell from Dean's posture against the counter that he was getting pissy.

Jenn looked down to her now completely formed pile of napkin shavings and proceeded to fix her little hill when she felt a presence behind her.

She looked up suddenly to see one of the large trucker guys' flop down next to her in the booth, causing her to be trapped in the seat.

"Well 'Hullo their lil Lady!" He slurred in her face. Jenn turned her head away in disgust of the smell of his breath. "Why you sittin here all by your lonesome?"

"I'm just waiting for my friend." She said while trying to inch away from him as much as she could. There wasn't enough room in the booth to get away.

"Friend huh? I got friends!" The inebriated man leaned to the side to see over the booth at his Trucker friends watching and smiling at the view in front of them. A couple of them hooted in excitement and shouted "Go Earl!" at the fact that their friend was talking to a girl. It was a disgusting display of maleness and it made Jenn sick.

"So I see. That's good." Jenn turned to look at Dean who was having a bit of an argument with a waitress and wished she could just scream out to him to come over and pull this nasty man away from her. But the man hadn't done anything to warrant it. He hadn't touched her or anything so she was hoping to coax him away politely as possible.

"You wanna hang out with me and ma friends?"

"No thanks. My friend and I are leaving now." Jenn looked back to Dean hoping to catch his eye and the trucker's eyes followed her gaze.

"You with that Feller over there?" He questioned with more slurring.

"Yes and we're about to leave. He's just paying the bill. So if you could excuse me. I'm gonna go."

"What do you see in that little guy? I'm much better looking and have all these muscles!" The man finally stood up and attempted a half-assed Flex of his flabby arms.

"That's wonderful but I really have to go." Jenn took this opportunity to slip out of the booth and started towards Dean.

"No I don't think so!"

And finally it happened. Something she was deeply trying to avoid… the nasty mans hands touching her.

Earl grabbed her shoulder hard and spun her back to him roughly. Jenn let out a cry as her body slammed up against his large sweaty smelling torso.

"Get off me!" she squeaked out. God how she hated how weak she was! She stood up to a vampire but couldn't so squat to a drunk Truck driver!

All the man did was laugh at her and Jenn looked back to the hunter. Finally she locked eyes with his hazel ones.

What she saw was scarier then any grief the drunken Truckers could ever give her.

If it were at all possible she would have expected flames to shoot out. Dean was NOT happy at all with what he saw and Jenn cheered inside as she saw him menacingly rush over.

And before she knew it the fight was on…

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm terrible! I'm sorry! But the next part is REALLY important and I didn't want it lost in this long garble LOL

Hopefully I'll get the rest up in a couple days! Obviously its half done LOL

Hope you liked this so far! OOO Dean is pissed!

The brothers are --->**THISCLOSE ---**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok ... so i took longer then i said. I'm sorry! but this turned out to be 15 pages so i wasn't slacking lol

Ok i had something else to say but i cant rememeber.. man my mind is so messed up...

OO! ok... i remember. the fight scene in here was hard to write... so i talked to my brother who is a cop and they taught them fighting tactics in the academy. I didn't tell him WHY i wanted to know but he showed me some things and lemme tell ya... Ya really can hurt someone with the right jab.

So i used them in this... I'd liek to thank my brother for the input LOL

Anyways

Enjoy! lemme know how you like it!

* * *

"Can I help you lil feller?" The drunken man obviously wasn't in his right mind because anyone a mile away could see the steam rising from Dean's stiff frame. This man unfortunately was oblivious to it and that was one mistake of many that he'd regret later.

"Let the girl go." The words slithered out between the hunters' clenched teeth and Dean glanced away briefly to see Earls friends all get up from their seats and started to walk over.

'Great… the posse's coming…' Dean spat in his head. That's all he needed.

"I don't think so! She's my date now! You can go head back to the mall and find an other chick. Now run along boy."

Earl's friends cackled behind his back and the inebriated man turned his head to laugh along with them at how he was doing so well verbally bashing the smaller man. Dean let his mouth curl in a disgusted expression. 'Pathetic' was the word that came to his mind.

But everyone knows the bigger they are the harder they fall.

Dean took that opportunity to grab Jennifer by the waist and yanked her out of Earls grasp. Jenn hissed as the truckers grubby nails scratched her arm in an attempt to hold her in place but Deans surprise attack and the mans lack of appropriate motor skills were against him. Dean pulled her back behind him, keeping his other hand open in front of him in defense.

His father taught him well in hand-to-hand combat and he knew he could best someone three times his size. In this case that fact would be needed. He just hoped he could handle the large mans' other friends too.

This was about to get ugly.

Earl stared daggers at Dean in silence.

"Jenn go outside."

"What! No! I'm staying right here!" She was NOT about to leave Dean's side now! He was about to fight for her honor and she's be damned if she was leaving now.

"Do what I said." Dean's voice had no room for argument but Jenn still did not budge.

"I'm not leaving you alone! How about WE just leave?"

"Aww isn't that sweet boys! The little girl wants to help her little man fight me! Well sister! Its gonna take a lot more then fluffy boy here and your shin kickin to get me!"

Dean rolled his eyed at the drunk mans comments and turned his head slightly to catch Jenn in the corner of his eye.

"Then go by the door…" he instructed the nurse.

"The door?" she questioned, as she started to take a few slow steps back.

But Dean didn't answer her. There wasn't even a chance.

The young hunter lunged foreword, catching the trucker under the chin into his throat with his fist. The blow was a stunner… what they call a jugular shot… and Earl swayed a bit on his feet.

"Is… that… all you got… squirt?" Earls stammering was evidence enough that he wasn't in control of the situation any more but his male pride wouldn't allow himself to realize this could be his defeat.

"Nope… plenty more for you…" Dean grumbled as he grabbed Earl's hand, pulling his large arm behind his back and squeezed hard on a pressure point. This moment sprang a yelp from the truckers' lips. Dean took that opportunity to finish this once and for all and kneed the man hard in the lower back.

Earl's sluggish movements were no match for Dean and the larger truck driver tipped foreword and fell head first into the booth Dean and Jenn had recently vacated.

Dean stood over the booth almost letting himself laugh at how easy that was. But his amusement was cut short at something hard broke over his head and sent him careening into the back of the booth Earl was occupying.

"You little bastard! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"

Dean tried to ignore the stars in his eyes. Now was not the time to black out and get his ass kicked in this back roads diner. Besides that he was in charge of Jennifer and if Dean fell Jenn was in trouble.

Dean turned his head, feeling the throb in his skull. His eyes landed on shards of glass that were littered over the table next to him. 'A bottle? That asshole hit me over the head with a BOTTLE!'

"Get up you little punk." An other one of Earl's friends threw the order at him but Dean was already in the process of pulling himself to his feet. His sore mind was in the process of trying to figure out his next move. He knew how to kill a man with his bare hands. After all… he was brought up to be a soldier just like his father was but Dean vowed never to use such extreme measures on a human being unless it meant life or death to him or his family.

Now wasn't one of those times. These men were large. They were scary and intimidating and they knew how to use their fists…. But they were also drunk. Dean was pretty sure they were not themselves and he wasn't ready to send one home with extreme broken bones or even dead.

Only thing he wanted to do at the moment was make them HURT! NO one hit Dean Winchester with a god damn beer bottle and didn't feel it in the morning.

Figuring no plan was going to come to him in terms of what tactics to use, the next few minutes he improvised.

Dean picked the closest friend and slammed foreword, burying his shoulder hard into the mans' chest and took them both down to the Diner floor. Leaning back, Dean got a few good punches in before he felt himself being pulled off by two of the other friends. One of them caught him in the chest. A good solid kick that caused Dean to pauses his defensive actions hold in the grip of two men.

"Get off him! Jesus this kids a fighter!" He heard one of the friends holding one of his arms slur.

Dean didn't slow down… not yet… three friends were still standing and he wasn't leaving this Diner till he knew no one was coming after him.

Swinging his leg, Dean connected his hard boot into the upper Thigh of the man standing in front of him. He watched as the man doubled over in pain, clutching his leg and slumping to the floor.

"Tim! You alright man!" Dean heard in his ear as he felt his right arm let go. The man once holding him ran over to the man wincing on the ground, grabbing him on the shoulders.

Now with only one of the truckers to deal with… the one holding his other arm tightly… Dean went to swing around to do what he had to when a voice and its unexpected words hit him harder then the glass bottle.

"Man! What did you do to my lil brother? He didn't no nuttin to you!"

Dean stopped suddenly. The man he had just kicked had a big brother. A protective older brother that dropped everything to go comfort his injured sibling crumpled on the floor.

The hunter turned, locking eyes with the other older brother. The look he saw in the trucker's eyes was so familiar to him. It was the same look he carried everyday. A hint of determination, anger and fear at the world and the things in it that could take his Sammy away… Sam… Oh god he missed his brother.

Suddenly Dean knew the fight was over, at least on his end. But incase the other men thought differently a shout startled everyone out of their thoughts.

"ALRIGHT! That's it! Parties over… Break it up boys!"

'Wow…' Dean thought… He'd never thought he'd be happy to see the police show up.

"Earl!" One of the officers snapped while walking over to the gaggle of legs and limbs everywhere. " I thought I told you no more trouble!"

Earl, who was now pulling himself out of the booth slowly, put his hands up warily in defeat.

"But Officer! This guy!" He pointed at Dean. "He started it!"

The cop looked Dean up and down, sizing him up then pealed his eyes away to look at the other truckers.

"Looks like he finished it too." The cop said with a satisfied grin. "Ok… everybody up! Mrs. Adams wants you out of her Diner now before you destroy it."

The cop turned to Dean while the drunken truckers peeled themselves off the Diner floor and smirked. "That means you too."

"Yes sir…" Dean replied, not needing to be told twice and headed over in the direction of Jenn.

"Lets go…" He whispered as he pushed open the Diner door and walked out into the parking lot.

Jenn walked along side Dean, Looking him over. "I'm gonna have to check your head ya know. You got cut by the bottle."

"Yea sure…" He replied tiredly.

"Hey Dean?"

"Mmm…" Was all he could muster as he pulled out the room key and opened the motel door.

"Remind me never to make you angry."

"Ha Ha…" He said with a small grin.

* * *

Sam pulled into Tracy's driveway and pulled himself from the car with weary movements. He didn't really do anything today to warrant such aches and pains but the fact that true sleep had evaded him for a long time didn't help much.

Sam didn't even have his hand on the knob before the door in front of him flew open revealing a very worried young woman behind it.

"Do you know what time is it! Do you know what time you LEFT! Sam I had no idea where you were and your cell phone wont work and JESUS CHRIST!"

Sam stopped and stared wide-eyed at her extremely large amount of concern and his silence gave her a chance to continue on.

"I HATE feeling like this Sam! Worried and shit! God… you… you… SUCK right now! Get in here! I'll warm up something…"

Tracy turned away from Sam and stormed back into the kitchen muttering under her breath the whole way.

Sam finally blinked and sighed as he turned to close the door behind him. 'I swear she has to be channeling Dean.' He thought while pulling his coat off and placing it on the couch in the front room.

Heading into the kitchen, Sam found Tracy bustling at the counter fixing a plate of what looked to Sam like Chicken and Mashed Potatoes.

"I'm sorry… I lost track of time."

"No you didn't." she snapped back.

Sam was taken aback at the reply but nodded.

"Yea I didn't… sorry. I'm just not use to having to check in anymore. Been on my own for a while."

Tracy opened up the microwave door and shoved the pull plate in. She hit a few buttons and then the "wrrrrr" sound of the microwave doing its job filled the kitchen.

The angry woman turned to face Sam and leaned on the counter, arms crossed.

"See… isn't truth always better?" She hissed.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you'd be that upset if I was late."

"SAM! Three of my friends DISAPPEARED out there where you were looking! Do you know how terrible I'd feel if you disappeared too? It would be my fault! I called you!"

Sam bit his bottom lip not knowing what to say and instead went to place himself in the same chair he sat in the first night he was here.

"I'm going with you tomorrow… and don't fight me. I hate being in the dark on this."

"Fine…" He replied. He wasn't in the mood to fight her. He also wasn't in the mood to tell the fuming woman that he'd already eaten. Its not like he didn't need it anyways. A Big Mac wasn't exactly enough for his growling tummy.

"So… what did you find today? Anything?" Her tone was lighter and she turned back to the microwave as it beeped.

"Umm…" he hesitated. Should he really tell her everything? Was it safe for her to know? She'd know he was lying anyways. He might as well.

"What do you know about Interstate 40?"

Tracy placed the warm plate in front of Sam and sighed a bit before she settled herself into the chair across from the young hunger.

"Lots of stories going around about that road. People say its hunted or something. I dunno. All I know is a friend of mine lost her son on that road."

Sam's ears perked up. "How?"

"He was riding his bike and was attacked by a hive of bees. He was allergic to them and since no one really drives down that road much no one found him in time."

"I heard about that today. I'm sorry."

"Yea… Well anyways. No one normally goes that way cause there isn't anything down there... some old barns and old farmland that were abandoned. But it can be a short cut for some people if they tempt fate."

"Yea… Also I went to the local library today to research… they don't seem to like to talk about that road in the paper huh?"

"Not at all. The mayor thinks it'll drive tourists and business away." She Grumbled.

"Well cant blame him for trying I guess. But it doesn't help us find any shred of information that could help. And the Librarian certainly wasn't much of a help either."

Tracy looked up from her hands and gave Sam a pissy look.

"What does that mean?"

"Just that the woman working at the desk at the library wasn't the nicest person I've ever encountered. Not very helpful either."

Tracy now looked confused along with pissed.

"What did she look like…"

Sam described the middle aged Librarian, wondering why this was relevant in all of this.

"Sam that's Mrs. Newman. She's one of the nicest people you could EVER encounter!"

"Well maybe she was having a bad day? I don't know… She didn't like when I mentioned the Road."

Tracy stared at him but didn't say anything else. It looked to Sam like she was taking everything in so he continued.

"I've never heard of Witches terrorizing a stretch of road. But I'm thinking she may have been attracted by the Supernatural events that have happened there."

"Why's that…" Tracy said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I saw a black mist following a car at the intersection today. I think that's important because it disappeared after I stopped the car. There was a young woman in it. I think it's what we're looking for. I probably saved that girls life scaring it off."

"REALLY! Are you serious?" Tracy's eyes lit up.

"Yea… Tomorrow we'll go drive down that road… See what we can find."

"OK!" The woman was excited that now she could get a chance to help out.

"Ok… " He smiled at her enthusiasm and reached to pick up a fork to dive into his potatoes.

* * *

"So what took you so long paying the bill?" Jenn asked while taking her jacket off and heading over to her bag to look for anything she may have had to help clean Dean up.

"Damn Waitress tried to overcharge us… I was giving her a talking to…" He winced as he too pulled off his jacket and then his boots before swaying on his feet.

"Besides… I wasn't expecting it. I'm not use to taking care of a girl. No guys ever hit on Sam… To my knowledge anyways… Ew…" Dean muttered while Jenn ushered him back towards the bed. He could stand perfectly on his own two feet but his direction at the moment was a bit off. That bottle really knocked him for a loop and it didn't help that he already had a concussion.

"I gotta get the first aid kit… you have one right?"

Dean gave her a 'duh' look and reached into his jeans pocket for the car keys before tossing them to the nurse.

"Trunk" he muttered, closing his eyes.

Jenn nodded and opened the door back up to head out to the Impala. Placing the key into the lock, the trunk popped open effortlessly. She gazed inside a moment, trying to adjust her eyes enough to only see from the light of the street lamp. Once she felt she could see enough to find a first aid kit, she set to the task of searching through the odd trunk. Not seeing anything, she reached to open the box inside the trunk. She remembered the first time she glanced into this part of the car. The night Dean had "woken up".

Figuring it wouldn't be snooping if she were actually looking for something, Jenn pulled open the top and her eyes widened at the sight below her.

Weapons of all sizes and shapes, knives, guns, and other odd things greeted her eyes.

"Whoa…" she mouthed, staring in stunned _shock_ at seeing everything up close. At that moment she really WAS glad she was on Deans side. She didn't feel unsafe around him at all and with all of these things she felt even safer. She knew he could handle each and every one of them with expertise.

Shaking herself out of the moment. Jenn caught sight of a long rectangular box under a rather large sword-like knife and smiled.

"There we go…" And after pulling the large box out she shut the trunk and headed back into the room.

* * *

"_DEAN!" A girl shriek. "Dean help! They're here!"_

"_Son of a bitch…" Dean mouthed. The hunter took off into a run down the long clean hallway to the door the screaming was permeating out of. _

_Dean kicked the door open and pulled a gun that was concealed tucked into his jeans. He disappeared into the room and all that could be heard was the sound of a fight ensuing._

'_No…' Sam mouthed as he watched helpless. He needed to help his brother but… he couldn't move!_

_Suddenly a gunshot echoed through the corridor and he saw his brother stumble out of the room, his one arm clutching his side, the other pulling a woman out behind him. _

'_DEAN!' he shouted… but his brother couldn't hear him. _

_Then… Sam watched in horror as his brother pushed the woman down to the ground as an other shot echoed off the walls._

_Sam watched his brother's body sag to his hands and knees… red started to pool beneath him from a wound Sam couldn't see._

'_Why can't I move!' Sam yelled apparently to no one as he watched the terrible scene._

_Just then a dark hooded figure came out of the room following the two slowly. A Cackling laugh invaded Sam's hearing._

_The man leaned down to whisper something to Dean that Sam couldn't hear. He watched as his brother looked up from his hunched position and said something back. Then there was more laughing and Dean looked to the woman cowering nearby with sad eyes. _

_Sam had seen those eyes before… Right when… Dean was saying goodbye to him._

_Tears ran down Sam's cheeks but he couldn't wipe them away. _

"_What the fuck! PLEASE! I have to move! Let me go!' Sam pleaded with whatever unnatural force was holding him still but nothing was listening._

_He had to save his brother!_

_But anything he could have done would be too late. Sam watched as the dark man dropped the gun and pulled out a knife. Dean leaned back on his knees, seemingly accepting his fate._

_Dean turned his head in Sam's direction… two brothers locking eyes right before the knife was jammed into the side of Dean's neck…_

_And then… Everything went black._

"DEAN!" Sam screamed, flinging himself up from the bed.

"Ok god…" he murmured as he robbed his face with his hands. What a terrible nightmare. Why did he have to dream about his brother getting killed… dying… again!

Life was seriously so unfair!

Sam realized he hadn't been asleep very long. The clock on the nightstand only said 12:24 am. Only an hour.

Well that would have to do… because Sam Winchester wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

Standing up, he padded over to his bag and pulled out his laptop.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Wow… you have a pretty extensive first aid kit huh…" Jenn blurted out while fishing through to find the proper tools for stitches.

"We tend to… get hurt a lot." Dean admitted as his breath hitched in his throat. Man that bastard got him good in the abdomen. Life was going to suck for a while if his ribs were bruised. He didn't feel anything crack or break so at least he had that going for him.

"Ok relax a second. I'm gonna go get some towels."

"Is it really that bad?" It had to be if she wanted to get towels. He thought it was just a scratch.

"No it's not that bad. I just like to be prepared."

Dean let his tense muscles relax and let his eyelids slide shut.

"Ah nurse Jenn to the rescue." He said with a smile as she slid back in place next to the bed.

"Well it's the least I can do. After all this WAS my fault."

Dean opened his eyes to look at her.

"Why would you say this is your fault? You seem to be apologizing to me a lot lately Jenn. You really don't need to." And she really didn't. He didn't even give attaching those bastards a second thought. He saw them harassing Jenn and that was enough for him. He knew that feeling. He had it every time his Sammy was in trouble.

"Because those guys were hitting on me. I should have stood up to them and told them to screw off. Instead I froze and you stepped in to fight for my honor. My Hero…" She said with a sad smile and reached over to the gash on the side of Dean's head with a cotton ball.

"They were just assholes Jenn. This isn't a big deal. I've had worse." Dean hissed as the cotton ball came in contact with the cut. It was obvious from the sting that it had peroxide on it.

"Somehow I believe that. But I still feel bad you got hurt. Stay still."

"Well you could have warned me you put that shit on it. It burns." Dean whined as he went to sit up on the bed.

"No!" Jenn scolded. She reached up, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back down without much difficulty. "Just lay there. You got knocked over the head with a beer bottle Dean. You already have a concussion. Don't make me strap you down. You need some rest."

Dean eyed her heatedly. He HATED being fused over when he was injured. He didn't like when Sam did it and he certainly didn't want Jenn to either. But there was something soothing about her that made him obey against his stubbornness. It must have something to do with her being a nurse. Yea… That's what he'd blame it on.

"Fine…" he muttered and let his eyes close again. The light in the room was affecting his eyes anyways but he'd never admit it. He had to keep some toughness to himself. Dean didn't have it in him to be weak. Even if he had been broken and bloody he always put up a badass tough guy front. Mostly it was for his younger brother.

Ever since Sammy was little Dean had been his caretaker. He didn't have the luxury to be hurt or relax when his brother needed him more. And because of his role as protector, Dean knew Sammy counted on him to be 100 for him always.

It made him wonder how hard his brother took the last two months.

Sammy… man he missed his little brother. His attempt to find him certainly wasn't going his way either. How come his phone didn't work! This was just insane. It was like some force was working against them to keep them as far apart as possible.

Dean winced slightly when he felt the needle Jenn was using to stitch him up come in contact with the side of his head.

"Sorry" she murmured. It was obvious from her tone that she was deep in concentration.

"Jenn?"

"Mmm…" she replied.

"You told me the other day you took care of me… so you were around my brother a lot right?" Dean opened his eyes and looked at the woman kneeling next to him. She was biting her lip in concentration but brought her eyes up to connect with his for just a second.

"Yea." She had been waiting for these questions. She was shocked it took him this long to ask them. Normally when a coma patient came out of it they want to know right away what happened while they were out. They wanted to know how their family and friends were before they cared to know what happened to themselves. Now Dean was looking at her like one of those patients she would normally come in contact with. His eyes pleaded with her for answers even though it took the man two days to actually bring up the subject.

"Was he… ok?"

Jenn looked back up at him and stopped what she was doing. All her concentration on stitching up the cut on his head was lost.

"Yea Dean. He was ok."

"He didn't… ya know… Cry did he?"

"Cry?" The question took her off guard. Honestly… as she thought about it… She didn't remember seeing his brother crying. That was actually not normal.

"Yea did he? I guess I just want to know how much this affected him. I'm kinda all he has left and from what I understand… Sam was told I'd never wake up again. I just want to know how hard he took it."

Jenn let her eyes go unfocused in thought. No… His brother never cried. Not around her at least. It was almost like he didn't believe a word the doctors said. Jenn actually thought he was in denial. Maybe, now that she knew a bit about this family, he knew something more then the doctors did after all.

"No I didn't see him cry Dean. He actually didn't seem to believe what he was being told."

"Yea I kinda got that from his letter. I just wanted to make sure. I'm a little worried about him is all. I saw how he beat himself up after his girlfriend was killed. But I was with him and I'd like to think that helped him out a little. Now Sammy's all alone and…"

Dean paused to look away from the young nurse.

"… Well I hate to not be there when he needs me. I've always been his protector."

Dean's voice faded away at the last thing he said and he turned his head away.

Jenn waited a few seconds to see if he was going to say more and when nothing came she leaned back on her legs and sighed.

"He talked about you a lot…"

Jenn looked down at her hands and fiddled with the needle. Dean turned to look at her again.

"… He would sit there for hours and tell me all this amazing stuff his brother would do. He never went into TOO much detail… and now I see why. But he was so proud of you Dean. He was bragging about you any moment he could get. He use to say to me… 'You'd never see him lie still this long… Its just not in his nature.'"

Dean sat up on the bed in interest of Jenn's tales of his brother. He never really discussed things with Sam anymore when it came to being proud or to even say 'I love you'. That sort of talk ended when Sammy became a teenager.

"… He believed so much that you'd wake up at any moment. That's why I found it so odd that he just left one day."

As a tension breaker for his own sake, Dean rolled his neck around, cracking it slightly. He didn't know what to say at what she had just told him except that it made it even more terrible that he couldn't just get to his brother right now.

Not to mention the fact that he was worried he'd get himself hurt! That witch was no one to trifle with alone.

"Thanks for telling me all that." He said in a hushed tone. He rested his head back against the headboard and looked her way with a sad smile. "Well nurse Jenn… Will I live?"

Jenn smiled at Dean's attempt to lighten the mood and sat back up to finish her task.

"I dunno… it was touch and go but I think one more stitch should do the trick. I think you're gonna live."

Dean smiled naturally at her and her joke and turned his head a bit to make it easier for her to reach the gash.

"Oh thank god. Many women from all over thank you!"

"Ha very funny!"

Jenn grabbed a small pair of scissors from in the kit and cut off the end of the thread.

"There! All finished. Now you should get some rest. Seriously you've already been having headaches. A good nights sleep should really help."

"Yea mother…" Dean said while pulling himself up and out of the bed. He could feel the strained and bruised muscles in his stomach screaming at him but he withheld a look of pain and headed for his bag. "I just want to take a shower first."

"You shouldn't get the stitches wet…" She scolded.

"I know… But I've done it before. I'll be ok."

"Man… Your brother forgot to mention how stubborn you are." She joked and reached over to turn on the TV.

"Oh I'm sure it would have come up." Dean laughed and proceeded into the small bathroom.

As Dean shut the door he watched Jenn lean back on the bed completely engrossed in the Television. From what his ears could pick up it sounded like the local news.

He quietly shut the door and leaned up against the door. It was so hard to hide injuries and for once he wished he didn't still feel like he needed to.

But now he was in charge of keeping Jenn safe. Whether he wanted to or not he was still the "Protector" and he'd never leave his post.

The hunter leaned over the small sink and twisted the old silver knob. He waited a few minutes for warm water to come out onto his waiting hands and once the temperature was right he leaned over and flung cupped handfuls into his face. Jenn was right. He shouldn't get the stitches wet. He'd just have to wash the rest of himself now and worry about his hair later. At least he could wash his face in the sink.

He was about to turn on the shower when he heard Jenn shout from the other room.

"DEAN! Come here quick!"

Her tone alone caused him to go into "attack" mode and he flung open the door, running out into the middle of the small hotel room.

"What! What's going on?"

"Watch the TV!" Her finger pointed at the TV emphasizing that the important thing that sent him flying out of the bathroom was on the small screen in front of them.

Dean brought his eyes to the screen and hurried to adjust his focus on the news broadcast.

"… the three families are sticking together in this hard time and ask for anyone to call who thinks they have any information on their daughters."

Dean watched wide-eyed at the screen as three pictures came into view. Three young women… missing…

"… Where are they from…"

"It said Eerie Pennsylvania." Jenn answered.

The two locked eyes with each other. Both had shocked yet hopeful expressions that were emphasized by the Deer-in-headlights look in their eyes.

"Jenn… Get your stuff together. We're leaving…"

* * *

MUAAAAAAAHAHAHA! Next chapter 's BIG! 


	12. Chapter 12

Author notes below… enjoy

* * *

It was 8:30 in the morning when Jenn and Dean coasted into Eerie the next day. It had been a long drive from where they were in Virginia and for some reason the place seemed almost hidden.

"Finally" Jenn blurted out when she saw the sign for the town pass by them as they drove into town.

"Tell me about it." Dean replied. "I could go for a coffee right now… or a Motrin"

Jenn grimaced at him and put her finger up shaking it in aggravation.

"Well that's what you get for not letting me drive some Dean! You coulda used the rest!"

"You don't know me that well yet do you Jennifer… no one drives this car but me… well Sam sometimes I guess but that's just to make him happy." Dean smirked and she slapped him on the arm hard.

"You men and their cars! I swear! I wouldn't hurt it! I'd be more worried about you falling asleep at the wheel and killing us both! Especially with your concussion and all."

"Ok mother… Well I let you listen to a few of your own songs didn't I? And this is the thanks I get?"

"Oh that was such a sacrifice wasn't it?"

Dean looked over at Jenn who at the moment had her arms crossed in anger.

"Actually yes it was." He threw back at her to egg her on. Actually her music choice wasn't completely terrible but jamming out to Gavin DeGraw would certainly ruin his reputation if he were ever caught.

"Oh shove it." She added as they hit the main street.

Dean let out a laugh and turned his attention back to the road.

"Ok. One of the first things my brother would do is visit the library. He has this thing with researching. Drives me nuts but he's good at it. So he'd check the local newspapers for anything going on around here. We should go there first. Anything he could have found in there should help lead us in his direction."

"You're the boss…"

…

It wasn't hard to find the library in town. The large old building stood out on the towns' main street and Dean pulled the Impala into a parking spot nearby.

"What ever I say in there… Go with it ok?" Dean said as he reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a box.

"Ok… but what…"

Jenn didn't have to continue as she took stock of the amount of fake ID's that rested in a large pile in the box. Dean shuffled through and pulled out what looked to her to be a cops badge and looked up at the hunter.

"Don't ask…" he said and opened the door of the car.

"Probably safer not to." She mumbled and did the same, escaping from the passenger seat of the Impala and followed him silently into the library.

As soon as the two entered the building they walked over to the help desk. A sweet middle-aged librarian looked up from her work and smiled wide at the two before speaking.

"Hello there! Can I hope you with something?"

Dean smiled back and relaxed a tad. This woman was harmless. He most likely wouldn't need to show the badge. This lady would probably believe anything he told her.

"Yes Ma'am…" He began just as sweetly as her greeting. "Me and… uh… My sister here were looking for some information. Maybe you can help us?"

"Well if its Information you want then you've come to the right place!" She mused and lifted her hands up to gesture to the Library as a whole. "We have quite a bit of it here." She joked with a wink his direction.

Dean let out a forced laugh and nodded.

"I guess we have."

Jenn just stood back smiling and enjoying Dean work. The man amused her to death and she was glad so far he didn't flash the fake ID.

"Well honey! Lets have it then? What are you looking for?"

"My sister and I were looking to find any info we could on three missing women. They were from here and…"

Dean stopped speaking, pausing to take in the woman's features sinking.

…She knew something…

"… umm… and we were just wondering if we could look through your newspaper achieves."

"Sweetie I don't know if you'll find too much on that."

"Oh yea? Why is that?" Dean asked while faking confusion and trying his best to get as much information out of her as he possibly could.

"They don't like to talk about things like that in this area too much."

"Why is that if you don't mind my asking?"

The librarian sighed with a sad smile and ushered Dean and Jenn to come over to a large table and sit down with her.

"Ok What I'm going to tell you deserves an open mind."

Dean actually let out an honest to goodness laugh at her comment and put a soothing hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Ma'am you wont find a more open mind then mine."

She smiled back at the handsome hunter and took her gaze away to collect her thoughts.

"Joyce… my name is Joyce." She added before continuing. "You can quit the 'Ma'am' stuff."

"Ok Joyce" Dean couldn't help but think this woman was a serious trip.

"There is a road…. That… people say is haunted." She began. "A lot of locals avoid driving it because they believe the stories they've heard about it." Dean and Jenn watched the woman's eyes tear up slightly at the mention of this haunted road.

"What kind of stories?" Dean asked while trying to show as much sympathy to her as he could. He didn't want to seem cold to her since obviously this topic was sensitive with her but he also wanted to find Sam as soon as possible.

"Weird things. Like the road would flood but there are no lakes or rivers in that area and it didn't rain. Trees fall down mysteriously. And I… I lost my son on that road."

Tears started to pour down the woman's face and Jenn jumped into action pulling a tissue from her pocket and offered it to her.

"Thanks…" She murmured to Jenn, accepting the fresh tissue.

Dean looked up at Jenn. His expression was easy to decode and she smiled at him. He gestured to the tissue wondering how she was so well equip all the time.

"Nurse remember? She whispered at him.

Dean rolled his eyes playfully before turning his focus back on Joyce.

"I'm sorry Joyce. I know how it feels to lose a family member. I can't imagine the pain for a child."

"Its alright hun… you didn't do it." She sniffed. "Well anyways. I believe that those three girls might have gone down that road too. Though you two are the first people I've told about that. Others would think I'm insane I guess. The cops round' these parts want to keep it as far away from anything to do with that road as they can. You see… its bad for the town if people get wind that something might be haunted. Tourism will go down."

"Yea… well a lot of people can't believe things like that exist Joyce. I'm sure they think the thought of a haunted road is ludicrous." Dean Added.

Joyce huffed at the unfairness of it all and shifted in the wooden chair.

"People are blind. It's right there in front of them. I think they are just scared to death. This stuff just started up I'd say around 3 months ago. They don't know what to think of it yet. And with those girls going missing they are grasping at straws."

Dean's eyes widened. "Did you say the stuff on that road just started a few months ago?"

"Yea... why? Some people were blaming the farmers that owned land in the area. Farming has gone under around here in the past few years and some figured they created the floods and stuff to get some sort of land insurance. But those people have moved on. No one even lives on that road anymore."

"Huh… Joyce? Do you mind me asking how your son died?"

"He… He was allergic to bees… And he got attacked by a swarm of them on that road."

* * *

Sam headed down the stairs to the kitchen with more energy in his step then normal. Somehow… someway he had a feeling in his bones that today was important. The young hunter couldn't wait to get going. He had even put the terrible dream he had of his brother out of his mind. He knew the witch was around somewhere. He just knew it. And this time he would get the upper hand.

He had the element of surprise first of all. And secondly he'd made sure the lighter in his pocket was full of lighter fluid. He had picked up a gallon of Gasoline too last night and currently it was waiting for him in the rental to be used on that bitch.

Today was a good day for some revenge.

When Sam entered the kitchen he figured he'd find Tracy creating a breakfast masterpiece. But instead she sat at the Table sipping on what looked to Sam like Coffee.

"Good morning." He said with a smile. He waited for a reply, figuring it would be as cheerful as his greeting but what he got back in return was far from pleasant.

"Wonderful…" She said in a snippy voice and sipped some more coffee, staring at the kitchen wall.

"Tracy? What's wrong? I figured you'd still be excited about today."

"Oh… yea I'm ecstatic."

The Sarcasm wasn't lost on Sam. After all, his brother had enough to go around most of the time.

"I was expecting to come downstairs and have you force feed me some more. Not hungry?"

"Find your own breakfast. I'm not the maid."

"Are you ok?"

"Peachy… lets get this over with ok?"

"Ummm… Ok."

Maybe she was scared. He had no idea but Tracy was not acting like herself. Sure he knew she had a cold harsh side to her but it was more of a motherly closed off coldness. He would have never figured her to be a mean and angry person but this morning she clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed… if she even slept at all.

Sam caught the bags under her eyes and sighed.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

Tracy stood up and put her mug in the sink, still not bothering to look Sam in the eye.

"I got enough. Lets go."

"Tracy if you aren't on your toes I can't let you go. I can't risk anything happening to you."

Right about then Sam was anticipating a rant fest from her; complete with a large hissy fit on how this was her fight too. But it never came.

"I'm fine… Lets go I said."

Sam didn't have a chance to respond. Tracy walked out the door of the house and headed to the Rental car leaving Sam standing there in confusion.

* * *

"I'm sorry Joyce." Dean said while he let his mind go crazy. All of this started not too long ago. If it DID have something to do with Organa then it made sense. She'd get back to her job of stealing woman's life forces as soon as possible and with Sam and himself out of the way she probably had been having a field day creating destruction wherever she went.

But why would she "haunt a road?" It wasn't in a Witch's nature to do something like that. Floods and Bee attacks weren't the norm.

"Its ok… I know the friend of those three girls. They were inseparable. I sort of helped bring up the girl and her friends were always over to my house with her. We've been helping each other through these hard times. My husband is trying to help but he has trouble showing emotions. So its just me and Tracy sometimes." She smiled through her slowing tears.

"She knew all three of the girls? Really?" Dean was starting to get concerned. If the witch WAS here and had something to do with that road then he was more then sure she took those three girls. And now that he'd found out there was an other girl connected to all of this it was important he found her. She'd probably be next.

"Joyce… You said your friends name is Tracy. Do you know how I could reach her?"

"Reach her? Why?"

"I think she might be in danger. Have you heard from her lately?"

"Umm… No. Not for a couple days. She said she was waiting on someone coming to visit her. Someone that could help her. You see… I gave her a number to someone who I was told could help figure out what was going on with her friends. I figured I'd give her and that person some time. If he could really help then I didn't want to get in the way."

'Sam' Deans mind screamed at him. Could she really be talking about Sam?

"If you don't mind me asking… do you remember the number to this guy you told her about?"

"Hell honey I remember the name! Winchester… My husband likes guns." She added with a proud smile.

Dean's head whipped around to look at Jenn. Their expressions matched and the librarian did not overlook the glance.

"Do you have an address for your friend Joyce?" The hunter's voice betrayed him. His question came out sounding more desperate then he would have liked. But he was so close! His brother was near. He just knew it!

"Why would you want that?" Obviously it couldn't be that easy could it? This woman didn't even know them from a hole in the wall. Why would he expect she'd just give him the woman's address? Dean sat a minute locking eyes with the older woman thinking of some stupid lie he could give her.

But after a few uncomfortable seconds of silence Dean came to the conclusion that Sammy's way of doing things was going to be the only thing that worked this time.

The truth was his only option.

"My name is Winchester." He admitted softly. His hazel eyes still held her gaze. "My brother is helping your friend Tracy and I have to find them."

"Oh dear! Ok here hang on I'll write it down! Why didn't you just tell me son!"

Dean shrugged and watched as the woman pulled a notepad close to her and jotted down the information.

He was finally going to get to his brother… it was too good to be true. With all of the shit happening lately to keep him from Sam he was finally going to be back with his little brother.

Jenn watched Deans eyes light up as he accepted the paper from the old woman...

* * *

I'm sorry. I promised Dean and Sam would be back together this chapter but I'm going to have to go back on that. My apologies. This got a bit longer then expected and the next part is just as long. So bare with me! I'm going to keep writing today though. I have an open schedule and a lazy attitude this afternoon so hopefully I can get the next chapter up in the next day or so.

Believe me this time I swear! Lol

I'm sorry If this chapter was hard to follow. It had a lot of information in it and it was VERY HARD to write.

Actually I don't even like it... but it was needed. That's why it took so long. I was dreading having to pull crap outta my ass that needed to be said lol

Let me know if you have any questions or what you think.

Ok heading back to my Microsoft word!


	13. Chapter 13

See! I Kept my promise! Here it is! Enjoy! Let me know what you thought!

* * *

Dean knew he was driving reckless. He barely acknowledged stoplights or stop signs and more then once he passed a car over double lines. The latter was causing Jenn to leave permanent finger marks in the leather seats of the Impala.

But she would not say anything. Not now. This wasn't the time.

She was still trying to sink in all the sweet little librarian had told them and before they rushed out the doors back to the Impala she couldn't help but finally speak up and ask her something that had been bothering her since they walked in the door.

"_Why'd you tell us all of that and you didn't even know us?"_

"_Well I figured if you were asking… you might be inclined to help in some way and honestly? I'd like any help I can get."_

Her words were sincere and they hit home for Jennifer. She was beginning to understand why Dean and his brother did these things. It was for the people first and foremost and even though she didn't understand about Demons and Witches and ghosts she understood people. She was glad she came along to help Dean find his brother. It was about time someone helped THEM instead of the other way around.

Finally they pulled down the street written down on the piece of paper Joyce had given them.

Her directions were spot on and Dean wrenched the wheel into the driveway of number 18 and shut off the engine.

Without so much as a word, Jenn watched the hunter push open the heavy Chevy door and hop out. He didn't even brother to shut it or even give her any sort of instructions as he jogged up the front steps of the small brick house.

Jenn stayed where she was. This was Dean's moment and she really didn't need to be in it. She just sat silently and watched as Dean rang the doorbell a couple times and then start to knock loudly.

"Sammy!" He yelled through the wooden door.

'This wasn't right' Jenn thought. If anyone were home they'd have opened the door by now. It looked like no one was home.

Jenn turned her attention to the garage just down the driveway and finally pulled herself out of the car.

"Dean… I'll check to see if…"

But Jenn was talking to no one and realized as such when she looked up to the porch and found it empty, the front door of the house left wide open.

'He didn't…' she thought… he didn't just break into some woman's house in broad daylight.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled in aggravation as he emerged from the house. "No one is here! But Sam WAS here! His laptop is on the bed upstairs. God… cant ANYTHING go right lately!"

"Dean calm down. We are on the right track. Where is this road Joyce was talking about? Maybe they went there."

Dean didn't even speak but pointed at her in a 'You gotta point' type manner and hopped back into the Impala, revving the engine back to life.

* * *

It didn't take Sam and Tracy long to get to the road. It was pretty close to her neighborhood, which was a good thing. He didn't think he could stand her sour attitude. 'Women' was his first thought. But after thinking about it the whole way over he knew there had to be something more then just the difference in hormones making Tracy act the way she was.

He couldn't help to still think it was just fright though. After all he didn't know her that well. How was he supposed to know any different?

"Well here we are…" Sam said, breaking the silence in the car as he drove straight through the intersection.

He got no answer and decided to get to work and not worry about it anymore. If he could deal with his moody brother and father in the past then he could handle Tracy.

Sam drove slowly down the road, taking in all the old barns and farmhouses. It was clear that some of these hadn't been used or lived in for many years. Only a few large barns still stood and Sam pulled out Dean's EMF meter.

He didn't really remember grabbing it when he left that day but he was glad he had when as soon as he clicked it on near one of the still standing old barns the meter went Red.

"Well I guess this is it." Sam blurted out with wide eyes. Could this really be the moment he had been waiting for? Was he ready? Oh God… Tracy shouldn't be here. This is his fight.

"I want you to stay out here ok?" Sam said pulling up to the side of the warn structure and shut off the Rental. "It was stupid of me to bring you. You don't even know what you're doing here… oh God…"

"Sam I told you I wanted to be here. Don't freak out." She said nonchalantly and opened up the door of the car, letting herself out. Sam followed suit but started stammering the whole time.

"Look my brother and I together couldn't take this witch out and we've been doing this kind of thing for all our lives. You don't even know what your doing. I never prepared you. I've been too busy with my own grief and problems I didn't even let you know what was going on and how we were going to do this!

"Sam… I wont blame you if it goes wrong. I know what I signed on for… Now lets get going."

Sam shook his head. He was aggravated she wasn't listening to him and now he was starting to get nervous. The good mood he was in earlier was now replaced with a feeling of dread.

No… this wasn't going to go right… and he knew it. But it was too late to back out now as he watched Tracy slip through the partially opened barn doors and disappear inside.

"What the hell!" He yelled out, clearly angry she didn't wait for him and ran after her.

Once Sam adjusted his eyes to the sudden darkness inside the old hay barn, he found Tracy standing in the middle with her hands on her hips. Her stance screamed, "Unamused"

"There's nothing here Sam…"

"There has to be something… the EMF went insane when we got here." Sam started to walk around taking in his surroundings and trying to find out what energy he picked up before.

Suddenly Sam felt a chill run through his body and he stood still, glancing around the barn again.

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what…" Tracy's snapped back.

"Somethings in here…" Sam said… now extremely certain. "We should get out of here and figure out what to do."

Tracy walked closer to Sam and stood next to him, watching his hunter eyes still going over the barn in hopes to see what was coming at him before it was too late.

A wicked smile plastered the young woman's mouth as she leaned over to Sam's ear.

"You… are nothing without your brother…" she whispered.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks. An other chill ran up his spine at the sound emanating from her…

Tracy's voice was laced in a French accent.

"Son of a bitch…" He blinked rapidly, turning around to face the woman. What he saw made his mouth go dry and his blood start to boil. Sam started taking a few steps backwards… away from the suddenly violet-eyed person in front of him.

"You walked yourself right into a trap." The words slithered out of her mouth, thick in accent.

Sam watched as a fog came over her. The same kind of fog he saw following the car the other day.

Then without warning, Tracy collapsed to the hay covered ground… leaving Organa's essence in its wake. And it was getting stronger.

'The EMF went off cause she was in the car the whole time!' Sam's mind screamed at him. This was all his fault. He was so stupid! He should have seen this! She was using Tracy's body to get to him and he didn't even realize it.

"I saw you yesterday. I saw you sitting on your car as I tried to get my next victim… I'm glad my note passing worked."

Finally the Witch's essence became solid and started to step towards Sam casually.

"Huh?"

"Ever since I got here… away from you… I knew you'd find me somehow… so I put this all in my hands." The smile on her lips didn't waver and Sam stepped back some more to keep the distance to his liking.

"I don't understand…" Sam couldn't yet wrap his mind around this yet. He was played from the beginning!

"I created crazy things happening on this road. Floods and bee attacks. It just so happens I was there to comfort that lil sweet librarian who lost her son and gave her a number… your number. I knew you'd get it as soon as I took this little darlings best friends from her." She gestured to Tracy, still out cold on the ground. "With a little persuading from me… uh I mean the librarian… she called you here for me to finish you."

"The Librarian!" Then it came to him. Tracy had said yesterday that her friend the librarian was the sweetest lady he could ever meet. Well that certainly explained her actions towards him yesterday… It was Organa all along.

This just couldn't be happening!

"You are nothing now Samuel. You don't have your father... you don't have your brother... and once I'm finished with you I wont have to worry about you coming after me ever again."

"You shut up!" He was not going to stand here and listen to her talk about his brother… not now… not ever!

But Organa didn't seem phased by his small outburst. She didn't even flinch. Instead she kept going with her ramblings.

"Hmmm…unless you've told your father… but you don't talk to your father do you Sammy?"

"Don't call me that!" Red was the color blurring his vision. First she mentioned Dean and now she used the only nickname he reserved for his brother… and sometimes his father. His father… Why didn't he call his father about Dean! Why did he have to be so proud and stubborn? His dad could have been here right now. If he were this would have never happened!

"No…" She hissed in glee at Sam's silence on the matter. It was a clear answer for her. "You didn't call Daddy… perfect!" The witch stopped advancing towards Sam and clapped her hands together like an excited child at the information she just found out.

"I've been using the little librarians position to get information and news stories on all sorts of things. It's been very helpful. And as soon as I saw you yesterday at the end of this blasted road I backed off. I knew where you would go… and you did! Playing right into my hands!"

Sam opened his mouth to talk… to yell… to curse this bitch out but he didn't have the time. Organa kept her side of the conversation going, shutting him up with pure curiosity.

"Luckily after you left last night and after your fast food stop I got the chance to meet lil Tracy here in person! No masks. And now here we are! I couldn't have written it ANY better!" She laughed evilly. "Oh wait … I DID write it!"

"You killed my brother…" Sam finally blurted out. The pain and anger in his voice did not go unnoticed to the witch and she watched amused as the younger hunter squeezed his fists in anger.

"Killed? Now Sammy Sammy Sammy… I did nothing of the sort. You did."

"What! Excuse me?"

"You couldn't light that match in time could you little brother… but guess what… That wouldn't have done anything but give me a great tan but thanks for trying."

Sam didn't know if her smile could get any wider then before but at that very moment it did, now reaching her eyes.

"Witches were burned at the stake… why wouldn't…" he muttered out more to himself. 'OOOHHH!' Sam thought. There had to be more! And he left dad's journal in the Impala… back … back with Dean! Sam felt so stupid!

Damn it… he remembered now reading something about powerful witches. The reason they burn them was to burn away their bodies AND their life essence! But this witch was stealing essences… so obviously she didn't have her own!

It had to be somewhere! But he had no time to think of that now as Organa advanced at him again, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Samuel… I'm disappointed! Do you even know what I did to your brother?"

"Of course I do you bitch! You flung him into a wall! You cracked his head open!"

Organa shook her head in disappointment. Her silver hair flowed freely at the motion.

"Oh come on Sam… so you really think that would have stopped your stubborn brother? He had a head like steal did he not?"

Sam blinked in confusion.

"What the Fuck are you getting at?"

"I cursed him Sammy."

Sam stared at her not wanting to believe it.

"You could have had him back… But you just couldn't figure it out could you? Pity…"

"But his head... there was blood everywhere…" He stammered. No… No…

"Head wounds bleed honey… more then any injury." The Witch's voice for a brief second went from snide and searing to sensitive as she still shook her head in disappointment at the young hunter.

"But they told me he'd never wake up!" Sam could feel himself breaking inside as he ate up everything she was saying. The broken parts of him were crumbling even farther.

"Of COURSE they did! Cause with their puny medical toys they saw nothing. But there is nothing to see if someone… hit the pause button." The wicked expression was back again at her last words. She knew full well she had gotten to him. This would be all but too easy. The fun almost gone… almost.

"WHAT?"

"Your dear brother was in suspended animation Sammy… "

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sam's scream echoed off the walls of the dilapidated structure and he squeezed his eyes shut in agony of her words.

"And you let him down… you couldn't figure it out and now you tell me he's dead? Oh dear oh dear… Did you pull the plug on him Samuel? Did you end it for your sleeping brother all on your own?"

Sam stopped backing away from her oncoming steps and hunched over in mental pain.

"NO!"

"You might as well have. Such a shame too. He was a cutie… minus the blood of course."

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed, bringing his eyes back open to glare at her. Tears were exposed to her violet eyes.

Sam wasn't thinking straight as he reached into the waistband of his jeans and pulled out a gun he brought… just in case.

Wasting no time at all, Sam raised it and shot the witch straight through the heart with no effect.

"Now now … didn't anyone teach you manners?"

* * *

Dean's driving would have won awards today as the two arrived to Interstate 40 in record time. Dean didn't speak as he sped down the old roadway; his eyes darting back and forth search for any sign of his brother. Jenn did the same in silence, knowing full well this was too important to screw up.

Suddenly Dean spotted something in front of a crappy barn. His heart leapt with joy as he kept driving down the road.

"Did that look at all suspicious to you?" Dean asked softly while turning to the nurse in the seat next to him.

"You mean the only vehicle we've seen for miles that actually had tires on it?"

"Yea that." Dean actually laughed a bit at her answer. "And the fact that no one should be in that barn. It's about to fall down."

"Do you think Sam is there?"

"I KNOW Sam's there."

With a swift jerk of the wheel, Dean sent the Impala screaming around almost on two wheels and headed back in the direction of the old barn.

He wasted no time pulling up next to the other car and hopped out of the Impala.

Dean headed straight to the trunk and pulled out a flare gun for fire and a shotgun. Checking the Clip and making sure there were bullets in it, he then handed it over to Jenn.

"Stay out here." It wasn't a request but a demand and Jenn's jaw dropped as she watched Dean turn and walk swiftly to the barn.

"NO! DEAN!"

"Here are the keys." He said turning back towards her and throwing them in her direction. "If something crazy happens DRIVE AWAY Jenn... I don't want you hurt."

"But Dean I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can... but do this as a favor to me ok?"

Jenn took in his desperate expression and sighed in defeat. She didn't like it but she'd do what he said.

"URG fine!"

…

Dean crept up to the partially open barn door and peeked in. He couldn't see anything yet so he stepped in some more and ducked behind a beam helping hold the structure up.

And it was just in time too.

There was Organa holding his brother in a body bind that seemed to be sucking the life right out of him.

He spotted a girl lying in the hay not far off from him as well but Dean had no time for that right now.

'She's telekinetically choking the life out of him!' No other thing could possibly come first right now.

Dean turned back just in time to see Sam's eyes roll into the back of his head and that was all that was needed.

It was time to jump into action.

"Hey bitch! Drop him!"

Organa didn't look behind her but smiled wide, mouthing "More fun…" before replying.

"Ok…"

With a flick of her wrist the witch tossed Sam into an other beam in an other corner of the barn. Dean watched it crack in the middle and saw his brother fall to the ground unconscious. Dean was unsure if he was even breathing.

Flare Gun raised... Dean walked slowly towards her as she turned around.

"Well well! Look who it is! I should have known better then to count you out."

"Shut the hell up." Dean growled. His finger rested hard on the trigger. Sure it probably wouldn't do much to her but it would make him feel better to unload a clip into her head. He obviously wasn't there a few moments before when his brother tried a shot right through her heart with no effect.

"No I don't think so. I like doing the talking."

"You've done enough Organa."

"Not nearly enough Dean Winchester. Well this is a great development! Two brothers... Together again at last! He thinks you are dead you know?"

'He what?' Dean thinks to himself… 'Dead? Why?' Dean doesn't acknowledge her openly though and started to walk around her to get closer to his brother. He'd rather be between her and Sam.

"What no comment Dean? Huh? He is miserable you know? And not as smart as you all thought. Couldn't' even figure out it was a curse. Pity."

"I'm so gonna kill you…" His words slithered through his clenched teeth. He wasn't being his normal cocky hunting self right now. No jokes could be made to lighten the mood. Dean was pissed and there was no room for mistake now.

"You think so? Well I think diff…" Suddenly the Violet eyed witch stopped mid sentence and brought her attention to the barn door. Dean couldn't help but do the same as a reflex and saw Jenn peeking in. 'Damn her!' He yelled in his mind.

"I… I know that presence…"

"Huh?" He let slip out. What presence?

Organa let the smile reappear like nothing ever happened and backed away from Dean and the door.

"Till next time my handsome hunter… things just got more interesting now didn't they? Ooo I so wish I could stick around for the reunion!"

The witch turned back towards Jenn's direction and smiled evilly as her form turned to vapor and she disappeared from sight.

Dean's eyes darted around the disintegrating barn making sure she was gone and then took off in a run to his brothers' side.

Sitting him up, Dean checked his neck for a pulse. He released a breath as he found a steady one and checked him over for injuries. A cut on the side of his head told the older brother just where he'd landed.

"Oh that's gonna hurt tomorrow lil bro… trust me."

After finding no other injuries other then bags under his eyes that he chose to ignore for the moment, he leaned Sam up against the cracked beam post and grabbed his face in his hands.

"Sammy? Hey…"

Dean got no response so he raised his palm up to the side of his brothers face and slapped his check slightly, trying to stir his unconscious brother.

Nothing though… He was out cold.

"Damn it you are gonna be heavy!"

Jenn walked up behind Dean and in a shaky voice asked, "Is he ok?"

"Yea he's ok… can you check on that other girl?" He said while gathering Sam into his arms.

"Sure"

Jenn jumped into nurse mode and ran over to check on Tracy. She didn't need much persuasion to wake up and the next thing Jenn knew she had two eyes fixated on her in confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" Tracy snapped while sitting up a little too quickly for her aching head.

"Whoa easy… You don't remember?" Jenn asks in her soothing nurse voice. Tracy was having none of it though and barked back.

"No! How the hell did I get in a barn? Sam? Where's Sam!"

"Its ok… Sam's ok but we should save the details for later and get out of here."

"Why? Where is he!"

"He's ok… Now come on!" The last thing Jenn wanted to happen was that Witch coming back while she wasn't around Dean.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jenn. Look Sam's ok. We should wait to talk about anything else."

…

Dean had gotten Sam to the Impala by throwing his brothers lanky body over his shoulder. It was difficult but he made it and he sat his brother in the passenger seat.

Dean was in the process of putting Sam's legs one by one in the car when Jenn and Tracy came out of the barn.

"Who the hell are you?" she said as she watched Dean finish the task and closed the door as gently as possible.

"Get in the car" he said gruffly and walked over to the passenger side back door to open it for them to get in.

"NO not till you tell me who you are!"

"He's ok Tracy I promise."

"I don't even know YOU!" she snapped in Jenn's direction. "What's wrong with Sam?"

"Get in the friggin car. We're not doing this here."

Dean's voice was cold and scary and it made Tracy comply. The girls climbed into the Impala as Dean walked over to the crappy ass rental.

He searched the car and pulled out his EMF and two cell phones. He found nothing in the trunk and headed back to the Impala.

"THANK GOD" he said before sitting in the front seat… He got his Phone back! Jesus Christ it had been too long!

Pulling out the wire he had also grabbed, he stuck it into the lighter and plugged the phone in to charge. He'd worry about Sam's dead one later as soon as they got to a safe place.

"I hope you don't have dogs to feed." Dean said, glancing in the rearview mirror at Tracy.

"No I don't… why?"

"Cause we're not going back to your house."

"Why not!"

"Because the witch knows where you live! She romped around in your body for the majority of the day so it seems and I'm not risking it tonight."

"But… Hey!" Tracy was pissed. Who WAS this guy?

"I'll figure out some protection shit tonight and you can go back to it… but for now we're getting the hell outta dodge for the night."

"Who in the hell are you!" She demanded. This time she grabbed the leather of the seat and leaned over to stick her face in his.

Dean turned around in his seat after turning on the car and saw her nails digging into the leather before meeting her eye to eye.

"You scratch anything in this car and you are staying in the nice creepy barn tonight."

Tracy backed off with a huff and sat silent with her arms crossed as Dean took off back down the road in search of a far away motel for the night. He'd drive hours if he had to… it didn't matter now… he had his Sammy.

* * *

Well! There it is! I'm sorry if it wasn't what people expected but they are back together now! I'm working on the next part… that's gonna be nice and mushie…

Well off to a doc's appointment. Gawd I had that nonesence…


	14. Chapter 14

Helloooooo! I'm back! don't have much to say! so go ahead and read and let me know how evil i am LOL

* * *

Tracy sat there seething. It had gotten dark a long time ago and Jenn had fallen asleep next to her in the backseat. The young nurses' head leaned on the window of the Impala.

Dean drove in silence. No music… nothing. Tracy was left with crazy silence as countryside after countryside passed by the window.

Who was this guy? Was he some gallant hero just marching in to save the day? Or should she be scared?

She hated no knowing but soon she'd figure out the missing pieces as the two awake members of the car heard a groan coming from the front passenger seat.

Sam tried to stretch out his long legs and seek out a more comfortable spot in his haze. Man… the Impala was just not that comfortable for a tall person like him. Fine for Dean though so it seemed. He could feel the car rumbling under him and when he tried to open his eyes all he saw was darkness… Driving through the night again… lovely.

Sam's unfocussed eyes landed on Dean as his older brother tried devoting equal amounts of time between the road and Sam with his eyes.

"Dean?" He mumbled sleepily, his words coming out more slurred then he expected.

"Hey Sammy…" Dean answered. A sensitive smile graced his brothers' features from the glow of the interior car lights.

Dean watched as Sam's face scrunched up in confusion.

'Oh no… here we go' Dean thought. He didn't figure he'd have the reunion in the car and teased with the thought of pulling over and doing this but Dean realized again at an other glance at his brother in the seat next to him that doing so wouldn't be necessary.

Sam must have been really tired and concussed because it was clear he wasn't thinking straight.

"Dean? Man…" he muttered out, shifting to a more comfortable spot in the leather seat. "I had the worst dream."

"Oh really? What about Sammy." He asked, trying to see if he could keep his sleepy brother with him a little longer. The joy of talking to him again was set aside by concern.

"You… were gone…" Sammy said breathlessly as he shut his heavy eyelids.

"I'm not going anywhere Sammy" Dean whispered as he watched his brother sink back into unconsciousness once again.

Dean shook his head disappointed. Sam thought it was all a dream but once Sam was lucid he'd know better.

And Dean knew that moment was sure to come. He was prepared to see his brother again till he found out he thought he was dead. Now the matter got much more delicate.

Dean let out a rough sigh and returned his attention to the road in front of him.

"So… you're his brother" Tracy said softly from the back seat.

Dean looked into the rearview mirror and locked eyes with the rough girl.

"Yea…" He said quietly and returned his eyes back to the road.

"He said you were dead."

"I seem to be hearing a lot of that today"

"Umm... were you? Ar… are you? OH never mind that was a crazy question." Tracy didn't know what to believe anymore and she couldn't believe she just asked the man that stupid question.

"Yea it was…" The hunter agreed from the front seat. Clearly tact wasn't this woman's strong point.

Dean looked back into the mirror and saw her staring at the back of his head.

"No I'm not dead… goddamn it…" he huffed after he saw the confused look on her face in the mirror. He reached his hand over to turn on the radio at last… he was done with this conversation.

"No wait… I'm sorry. Of course you aren't. It's just. Sam said… And this witch stuff… and…" Tracy paused briefly to close her eyes and collect her thoughts. "He… he really missed you."

Dean's hand froze and he looked back to Tracy again.

"I missed him too." He replied softly. "Look… I'd rather only do this conversation once so lets just wait until Sammy is coherent before this goes any farther ok?"

"Ok… I can accept that."

Dean actually smiled at her words

"Well that's good or else I don't know how we'd have survived."

Tracy's nose turned up at his cockiness. Somehow she didn't figure at first meeting him he'd lack in the humor department. Obviously she shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Jack ass…" She slipped in with a smirk.

"Oh you haven't seen anything sister."

And that… she believed.

* * *

They drove until around 1 am before Dean pulled into a roadside motel. He still felt he wasn't far enough away from Organa but he couldn't drive any longer and as of an hour ago he was the only awake person in the Impala.

It was time to pull over. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately and the last thing he wanted to do was fall asleep at the wheel.

The car coming to a stop awoke Jenn and Tracy in the backseat. Tracy sat up and blinked her tired eyes heavily, adjusting them.

"Wow I just conked out." Jenn mused, stretching the sleep from her legs and arms. "I'm sorry Dean… I should have stayed awake."

"Why? You were tired. None of us got much sleep lately. Don't worry about it." He reassured her while he rummaged through his wallet for a credit card to use.

"We're staying here?" Tracy asked. A hint of disgust slipped through as she scanned the old build.

"It's not the Hilton but it'll do." Dean had certainly stayed in worse conditions and as long as it had a bed and a bathroom he didn't give a shit what it looked like. Besides, a Dunkin Donuts resided just next door.

Dean pulled is tired body out of the black Chevy and headed into to get them a room. He didn't think he'd have much trouble getting a room here. It didn't look like a hoping place and one room with two beds was been fine for tonight. There was no way he was going to separate the four of them with Organa on the loose.

Finally after Dean and Tracy helped Sam's dead weight into one of the beds everyone decided to call it a night. Dean promised Tracy before she slid in next to Jenn that he'd have to wait till morning to find a spell for her house.

Tracy didn't argue. She'd rather he did it with a few hours of sleep under his belt anyways.

Silence coated the room and finally Dean laid his head back on the bumpy pillow next to his brother.

There were only a few circumstances where he'd allow his brother to ever be this close… especially in a bed and this was one of them. Sam was probably 10 years old the last time they had shared one. Dean was almost 15 and picked the cot over sleeping along side his brother.

But now as he lay there, content in having his brother back with him and having a zillion sore muscles screaming at him to relax… Dean couldn't sleep.

The thought of his brother waking up next to him while he was sleeping was terrible. He'd be so shocked and confused. It wouldn't be fair to Sam, plus he couldn't wait to talk to his brother.

Tracy and Jenn finally fell asleep about an hour ago and Dean was left in silence to mull over things in his head. One of which was the moment that was sure to come with his brother.

'He thought I was dead…'

That hurt the worst. Sam always needed a hope to hold onto and however he got that thought in his head that he was dead would have just smashed his hopes to bits.

He couldn't help but notice how Sammy's clothes hung off his bones in the car. He obviously hadn't been eating.

Dean would make sure a large breakfast was in the works in the morning.

Plus he'd rather have their moment away from the girls. Not that he didn't feel close enough to Jenn to have it in front of her but just incase his macho side slipped he'd rather it was just him and Sam

It was 4:30 in the morning and Dean still couldn't sleep. He knew he should get some but he couldn't let himself. He really hadn't slept in two days. They packed up and rushed out of Virginia as soon as Dean saw the news report… and he didn't have much before that either.

Dean who was still sitting up against the headboard so he could easily watch his brother slide quietly out of the bed and stood up on the green shag carpet.

He quietly padded over to his jacket and pulled out his wallet. He took a few bucks from it and put it back before he reached over to put on his boots and grab the room key. He wouldn't be long. And when he came back he planned on sitting at the little table in the room sipping his lovely coffee and finding a way to keep Tracy's house safe so she could go back to it. He knew there had to be a spell that would work better then salt. Luckily there was a Dunkin Donuts just next door. He needed coffee and he needed it now.

Dean thought he was going to make it out of the room undetected till a voice stopped him as he put his hand on the door handle.

"Where are you going?" Tracy whispered as 'sleep' dripped off her words.

Dean spun around like a kid that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Tracy was sitting up in the bed rubbing the tiredness from her eyes.

"To get a coffee… can't sleep?"

"Not really. Little freaked out about this witch shit."

Dean couldn't help but let out a bit of a laugh even though it wasn't that funny.

"Understandable. Want coffee?" He offered.

"NO… no thanks. I'll never sleep if I drink it now. I at least want to try to get some before its light out."

"Ok... I'll be right back then."

Dean returned back to his previous potion with his hand on the door handle when her voice rang in his ears once again

"What if Sam wakes up and you aren't here?"

The hunter scrunched his features and turned back to her with a sigh. He's thought of that but honestly he didn't expect him to wake up in the 5 minutes it would take for him to run up the hill for coffee.

"He shouldn't… I wont be gone long. But if he does it'll prolly be better then finding me sitting next to him."

"Ok then." Her voice didn't sound so sure but Dean waved it off.

"I'll be right back."

And with that Dean exited the hotel room with only the small squeak of the old door hinges following him.

* * *

Sam could have sworn in his haze he heard talking around him. The voices were so muffled that he couldn't make out whom it was. The unmistaken sound of a door closing however perked him back up.

'Ohhh my head.' It felt like a freight train was rumbling through it in just one constant loop.

He didn't want to get up yet but something nagged at him. Where was he? What was he doing when he got the lovely Swing band to do encores in his brain?

Sam lay there... unable to open his eyes just yet and tried to get his brain to work.

Ok… He was with Tracy this morning… where were they going? OH that road! They went in a barn and… THE WITCH!

Sam sat up quick… To quick for his head and a weak hand came up to try and rub the pain from his temples.

Sam finally let his eyes work and found he was in what looked like a hotel room… motel room? What? 'Shouldn't I be at Tracy's? Or… what the HELL happened!'

Sam turned his weary head over to the next bed. He didn't know what to expect but when he saw Tracy sitting up with her eyes shut he figured giving up his hopes was too much. Dean wasn't there… He'd never be there…

But wait! Dean WAS there… he saw him!

No he couldn't have. Maybe he was closer to death then he thought he'd get while that witch was strangling him. He was back in the Impala… with his brother… for only a brief moment.

Sam threw his legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand up. He suddenly had to go to the bathroom and his woozy head would not stop him from that task.

Sam was halfway to the bathroom when his hunter instincts kicked back in. Two things caught his eye…

There was an other person in the bed with Tracy… an other girl.

'WHAT the HELL is going on!' He yelled in his head… something that wasn't welcome. And the second thing was a leather jacket sitting on a chair by the bathroom door.

"No…" he said aloud…

This had to be some weird lifelike dream complete with pain… Sam backed away from the jacket… his brother's jacket. There was no mistake. The jacket his brother last wore before he ended up in the hospital before... before he died.

"No" he repeated … more emotion came through his words

"Sam?" Sam turned towards Tracy's voice with large confused eyes.

Sam didn't acknowledge her one bit as he turned towards the door of the motel and flung it open. His eyes scanned the parking lot. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. Maybe some sign this was fake? That he had gone insane? He wasn't sure... but as soon as he stepped out he saw it.

Sitting down the row of cars was…

"The Impala" he mouthed.

This was a sick joke. There was no mistaking it... not at all

This was his brother's car.

But he left it back with his brother!

Sam walked barefoot and unsteady out to the middle of the parking lot to get a better look. He had to know. This couldn't be real. The witch was doing this! She had to be!

And there it was… Kansas license plate as clear as day.

"Oh god!" He screamed. Why couldn't he wake up from this nightmare!

* * *

Dean couldn't believe how long it took to get one little coffee when the only other person in the place was the janitor mopping the floors!

"College students should never be allowed to work night shifts." he mumbled as he walked out the door and headed back across the parking lot to the motel.

He reached into his jeans pocket to get the room key when he heard a voice shout.

"Oh God!"

Dean looked up. Sharp hunter eyes scanned the parking lot and landed on a frozen hunched form in the middle of the lot…

Dean knew that hunch... he knew that voice… "Sam…."

"Sammy!" He yelled without thinking as he walked faster over to his tortured brother.

Sam turned his shocked eyes to the person who called his name… his brain was going haywire. Dean's car… Dean's Jacket… and now…

"Dean?" he whimpered as he caught sight of his brother. And with that Sam slumped to the knees, his legs no longer were his friend and he brought his hands up to try and knock some sense into himself as he put pressure on his aching head.

Dean saw his brother go down to his knees and wasted no time chucking the coffee to the ground as he broke into a run to his little brother.

* * *

AWWW ok throw that hate at me! i know! i'm sorry! but i wanted this to be in its own chapter LOL

lemme know how you liked it lol


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Well heres the moment ya'll have been waiting for... I actually cut this chapter too... so... yea... thats all i had to say! thank you to everyone that as reviewed for me so far! you are all so amazing!

* * *

He didn't even think about it. For a long time he thought about how he was going to approach this situation with his brother… what would he say... what would he do. The right words didn't mean anything now however as he saw his brother sobbing and broken on the ground.

Now… any words at all would be the right ones…

He wasted no time running over and letting his knees hit the hard pavement alongside his brother as he grabbed him into a hug, pulling his pained brother into his arms.

"Sam what are you doing out here! It's freezing!"

Sam tried to get out of Deans embrace but failed miserably as his weak frame had no fight left to give. Instead he struggled to find his voice in an effort to tear this nightmare away from him.

"Get off me!" Sam cried. He managed to produce a weak shove but it obviously wasn't enough strength to move the figure next to him.

"Sam… calm down!" Dean worked on trying to control his little brothers flailing weak arms as they tried desperately to reach for anything to help pull him away. The closest thing was the Impala but for some reason Sam never grabbed for the nearby rear bumper and Dean couldn't help but wonder why not. Did he not believe it was there?

"Why can't I just wake up!" Tears ran down Sam's agonized face as he continued to try and struggle to get out of Deans grasp. It was of no use and deep down he knew that. But it would never stop him from trying. This couldn't be his brother! His brother was dead. He felt him die! Didn't he?This was an other one of those horrible nightmares! His mind hated him lately and this was just an other jab at his crumbling sanity.

"Sammy calm down its ok! It's…" But the older Winchesters next words never left his lips. A large hand swung around and smacked him square in the jaw, stunning him for a moment. If the situation were any different Dean would surely have not let that assault on his face go without consequence but Dean knew Sam was not himself right now and he'd let the hit slide.

"No! You're not here! This is an other Dream! Why cant I stop Dreaming!" Sam choked out through his sobbing.

Dean finally had enough. Once his mind somewhat settled from the smack his brother had just given him he decided it was time to take control of the situation.

Dean threw his arm around his brother, resting his forearm on Sam's chest and forced the younger man to have no choice but to settle down, pulling him into his chest instead of alongside him.

Sam's weak attempts to crawl away were stalled and so was the chance of an other possible strike from his arms. Dean watched his brothers' face from behind as tears continued to stream down… giving up completely.

"Sammy you aren't in a dream. This is as real as it gets little brother." Dean whispered in a soothing voice. He heart was breaking from the raw emotion his brother was showing. He had never seen him cry this badly over Jessica in the past year. Hell... He hadn't seen Sam cry like this since he was 8 years old. The sight was certainly taking its toll on the older Winchester even though he was somewhat relieved that Sam was finally letting it all out.

"No! It's my fault! It's all my fault… she said it was and she's right!"

Sam collapsed finally into Deans embrace and clutched desperately to Deans arm still wrapped around his chest pinning him.

"What's your fault Sammy? Huh? Come on little brother… talk to me here…" Dean cooed. He instantly knew who "she" was and knew damn well that he had a date with that witch bitch as soon as he figured out how to kill her. She was going to pay for traumatizing his brother.

Dean didn't let go but loosened his hold on his brother's arm and chest. The threat was gone and Sam was mush as he sobbed openly leaning angst Dean's chest. Dean could feel the hot tears hitting his forearm and winced at the feeling. He hated seeing his brother crying.

"I killed you Dean! She was right!"

"Sam you didn't…?"

"I did!" Sam snapped back, interrupting Dean's words. "Organa said so… I screwed up Dean! She was right…" Sam whispered out. His sobbing was slowing down. Only the left-over hiccups of a good cry remained.

"God damn it Sam… don't listen to her!" Dean noticed the slight flinch his brother gave at his raised voice and let go of his brother.

Sam did a good job in holding himself up in a sitting position and Dean knelt in front of him to see his brother's sad face. He kept the connection though with a soft hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't kill me Sam. I'm right here. It was an accident. I don't blame you at all and now everything is fine. We're back together now."

Sam refused to look up into Dean's eyes and that was unacceptable. If Sam was going to listen to him and believe him then he was going to have to make an attempt to snap out of this moment he was having.

Dean took his hand off his little brother's shoulder and used it to take a hold of Sam's chin, forcing him to look up and into Dean's face.

Sam let out a soft sob at the face in front of him and shut his eyes trying like hell to block out the image he woulda swore was just an other cruel trick.

"Damn it Sam! Open your eyes!"

And that was enough.

Sam slowly let his eyelids obey, looking down for a moment before connecting with Hazel eyes… his brothers eyes.

"De… Dean…" Sam choked out softly. "I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"Of… of waking up"

Sam sounded so tiny and Dean's insides melted in sadness. Dean raised his little brother. He didn't care what anyone said about the subject. He was the one that made sure Sam got to school and got home. He made him lunches or gave him money to buy it. He cooked him his meals, helped him with bullies, wiped away his tears when he was sad, gave him comfort when he was scared, made him laugh when he was angry. He was always there when Sam needed him… and although he had to leave his post unwillingly in that department the past couple of months he was here now… and Sam was going to understand that again sooner or later.

Sam reached his hand up and grabbed the fabric of the arm of Dean's shirt, wrapping his fingers into fists… desperately clutching now. A completely different instance then before when Sam was trying to push him away. Now he had a death grip like when he was a little kid and just woke up from a nightmare... or had just scrapped his knee.

When he'd fall of his bike. Dean remembered those tiny hands always speaking louder then his younger brothers voice did. Sam needed him and they grabbed for him with such urgency and need. Sam needed him to be real... he needed him to BE there.

"You aren't sleeping Sammy… here." Dean reached over to his brother's arm and without warning he took his thumb and middle finger and gave Sam a good hard pinch.

Sam jumped quickly away at the sudden pain and pulled his arm away from Dean with a shocked and hurt look on his face.

"What the…?" He questioned before taking on the task of rubbing the spot on his arm that was starting to turn a reddish color.

"Hurt didn't it?" Sam looked up at his brother's smirk and heard the amusement in his voice… and for once felt somewhat normal again.

"No… it tickled…" Sam replied with a glare and sarcasm suddenly dripping from his once saddened voice.

Dean laughed out loud and Sam thought it was the best sound in the world.

"Well if you WERE dreaming Sammy boy that wouldn't have hurt now would it?"

"Uh… sometimes…" Sam admitted. Its true… he HAD felt pain in his weird and scary dreams before. He'd never told Dean until now. He hung his head and stared at his fingers still rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"Really? Huh…." Dean wasn't expecting that answer. It had just occurred to him just how much his brother could keep from him. All this time he had thought Sam's dreams were just because of Jessica's death and probably being fucking screwed up from their whacked out childhood. But what if there was more to it?

"Well that ruined my whole plan." Dean continued while standing up straight and putting his hands on his hips.

"Sorry…" Sam replied risking a glance up at his big brother, partly making sure he was still standing there.

"Whatever." Shrugging of Sam's apology and extended his hand to help his brother up off the ground. Sam had stopped crying and seemed to look more coherent now that he was more awake and it was time to cut "The Notebook"-esk moment and return to the real world… literally it seemed in Sam's case. "Ok Sammy… time to get up off the asphalt."

Sam said nothing but slowly reached for Dean's hand. His stomach lurched for a second while a gaggle of butterflies took flight. A flash of Dean disappearing just before he could grab his brothers hand caused the scatter of those wings and Sam closed his eyes just as he felt a warm reassuring grip help pull him to his wobbly feet.

That's when he finally felt it. A connection… THE connection he was missing for so long. The comfort and security that went with that firm hand ran through him like fire and as soon as he could risk movement, Sam leaned foreword, slamming his chest into his brothers and wrapped his arms around him.

Dean didn't even have a chance to react as the hug ended as quickly as it began and Sam stepped back to see his brother's face. Dean knew that Sam was aware of his big brothers dislike for mushy moments and intimate closeness with his sibling but ... Sammy needed that closeness.

And what Sam didn't know was that Dean would have allowed it this once. Sam however never gave him a chance to show that.

"I can't believe you're here Dean." Sam admitted with wet eyes obviously avoiding the hug incident. He wouldn't let himself cry again. That was enough tears for a long time.

"Yea… I noticed that."

"How is this possible? What's going on?"

"Now THAT there is a long story that I think should be saved for the morning. We should get back in the room. The girls…" Dean glanced to the doorway of their motel room and caught two pairs of eyes locked on them. "…Well maybe theyWONT be wondering where we are…"

Sam turned his attention to where Dean was looking and squinted his eyes. His vision was still a little funky but he clearly saw two heads poked out of the door.

"I saw Tracy but who else is there?"

"Jenn."

"Jenn?"

"Yea."

"Jenn who?"

Dean made a motion for them to start walking back to the room before answering. It was time to move this conversation inside the Salt barriers he put up in the room. The witch was still out there and it would be just like her to show up now.

"My nurse."

"Nurse Jenn! Really!" Sam winced slightly at his enthusiastic reply. "Why'd she come with you? Are you ok?"

Dean made a screw face at the question.

"Sammy you're worse off then I am dude! You probably have a concussion and you look like one of those malnourished children in those commercials on TV." Dean pointed out while gesturing at Sam's skinny frame.

"I'm not malnourished."

"Ok you look like that Olsen twin… what ever her name is. Is that a better description?"

"Dean seriously!"

"I'm fine Sam… She wanted to come along." The older brother finally admitted in a serious tone to let Sam know that it was the truth.

"Wanted?"

"Yea… I guess she uh… saw more then she should have or something. I don't know but she fought me on it. She's a tough one."

Sam looked over at Dean to see his expression. Did he like her? Why else would Dean bring her along? Sam didn't know yet what happened but obviously that would always be the first thing that came to his mind. Dean's face didn't show any hints that would go with his assumption and shrugged it off for now till he knew the details.

Right before he took his stare off his brother his eye caught something and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Dean!" Sam reached over and touched a spot on the side of Dean's head causing the other man to hiss and shove the hand away hard.

"Hey!" Dean seethed and gave Sammy a confused look.

"What happened to your head!… Again!"

"Its nothing Sammy… its ok. Don't worry about it."

"Dean! What happened?"

"Jesus Sam! I got in a fight ok! That's it. Relax."

"That's it! Dean you can't get hit in the head again! What if… what if you…" But Sam couldn't finish his sentence. He just couldn't say it… and he didn't have to. Dean knew far too well what Sam was getting at.

"There's stuff you don't know yet Sam. Seriously. I'm fine. We're not going to do this conversation tonight and especially notin the parking lot. You need some sleep first and I'll tell you on the way back to your friend Tracy's."

Dean's voice had that "And that's final" tone to it and Sam turned back towards the door accepting that he had to wait for all the gory details.

Besides… his head hurt so much that he didn't know if he could make room for any information or even find the concentration to take any in at all. And his heart wasn't done leaping for joy at having his brother back. He'd be able to hold all his questions at bay for now with just that happy emotion alone. A part of him still couldn't believe it but Sam decided to just go with it. Dream or not he'd find out sooner or later.

At least for the moment he was back with his brother.

The boys finally made it to the now vacant door and Dean ushered Sam inside. Jenn and Tracy were sitting on the bed, not even bothering to fake sleep as they watched the two brothers come back in. Jenn was immediately on her feet and scurrying over to Sam as he sat down gingerly on the other bed.

"Let me see your head Sam." She demanded in a stern tone. Sam had no fight in him now and leaned his head foreword so the short nurse could take a look. She ran her fingers gently through his long locks feeling for any knots or lumps.

"Well I don't feel anything. Does any one specific place hurt?"

Sam sat for a second before pointing to the lower back of his head. Jenn replaced Sam's fingers with hers and felt around the area. Sure enough she found a tender knot growing and winced sympathetically for Sam as he hissed before pulling away. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of Motrin and poured out 4 tablets in her hand. Tracy showed up with a bottle of water and Sam gulped down the painkillers without a fight.

"See… If all patients were as easy going as you are things would go a lot smoother." Jenn said while watching Sam smile weakly and pull himself up to a pillow to lie down.

"That better not be a hint thrown at me." Dean added while grabbing his fathers Journal and sitting down next to Sam on the bed.

"Not at all Dean. You were very easy! It was when you opened your eyes that all hell broke loose. You didn't even struggle when orderlys gave you your baths while you were in your… weird coma." Weird… yea… Weird was the only way she could put it right now.

"Ok quit while you're ahead… " Dean grumbled as he flipped the pages of the journal in a heated fashion.

Sam couldn't help but smile widely at the interaction. "I think you hit a nerve Nurse Jenn" he slipped out in almost a whisper as sleep started to cling to Sam's words.

Jenn smiled down at Sam and walked over to throw the end of the blanket over his long legs. "Well its good that I know where to find them huh Sam? But enough for tonight. I think your brother has had enough for now. We'll tease him in the morning. You are behind on your quota I'm sure."

"Yea…" Sam mumbles as his eyes slid shut. The comfort of having his brother next to him was overwhelming and sleep came fast and furious to the young Winchester. The last he knew was a gentle voice in his ear saying… "Night Sammy."

Sam was way passed the point of no return into slumber to respond verbally. But a content smile graced his lips at his brothers voice andhe snuggled farther under the motel comforter.


	16. Chapter 16

Well heres more! some notes at the bottom...

* * *

Dean still couldn't sleep. Even though he knew his brother was going to be alright… That he was awake and knew his own name. And hell... even knew his big brother was still alive… he still couldn't put himself at ease and rest. He should have been so tired he'd fall over with a harsh gust of wind but as he sat next to his brother, his back leaned up against the head board to keep a better view of Sam's now sleeping form, there was no sleep coming his way. He had tried earlier and nothing came. Now he was wide-awake and the only thing he could do now was look through his fathers journal with the dull light from just outside the motel window. The sun was starting to come up and it lit up the room enough for Dean to read without a flashlight. He had to find a way to protect Tracy's house so she could go back to it

The salt on the doors and windows would work for a little while but he wasn't sure if it would work or not if Organa tried to waltz in with someone else's body.

There had to be something in his father's journal that he could use… a spell or a marker.

Dean's attention was shifted when he heard a hitch in his brother's slow evened breathing. Sam groaned and shifted on his side of the bed. Rolling from his side to his back and taking a deep yawn before letting his eyes flutter back open.

Dean looked down at Sam and the two connected eyes for a brief moment before Dean turned his gaze back to the journal.

He didn't know why he turned away. He had waited and searched so hard for his brother but for some reason he couldn't look him in the eye. He still saw too much hurt and pain resting in them and even though it wasn't anyone's fault... Dean knew he was the reason for it.

"Go back to sleep Sammy. You need your rest…" Dean said quietly so as to not wake the girls.

Sam took in a deep husky breath and let it out slowly but never took his eyes off his brother.

Dean could feel his big brown eyes burning a hole right through him and as if his own hazel ones would stop the beam of "fire" he turned to look back at his brother.

"You should sleep too…" Sam's voice was scratchy … and whether it was from sleep or nearly being choked to death Dean wasn't sure.

"I've slept enough lately don't you think?" Dean let his trademark smirk show through for a second before realizing his words may not have faired well with the younger Winchester and turned his eyes away again to avoid the hurt that he was sure grew back.

Sometimes humor as his defense mechanism didn't earn him any brownie points in Tact.

"Well anyways…" Dean added, avoiding confronting his last comment. "You should rest. Big day tomorrow."

"Big day?" Sam asked while rubbing his eyes tiredly some more. He was still trying to stay awake for just a few more moments with his brother. "What are we doing?"

Dean closed his dad's journal and looked down at his sleepy brothers face. "Well first of all little brother… a large breakfast in your honor. I hate to say it but it might be at a crumby dirty diner. I didn't see an IHOP last night on our way to the middle of nowhere. But you need to eat. You look like a bag of bones."

"I'm ok…" Sam said with a smile. He certainly missed his brothers concern for him. Dean had noticed he wasn't taking care of himself… what he didn't know was that Sam vowed to do so before they found each other. "Dean?"

"Mmm…" His brother said... His head still leaning on the backboard and his eyes were now closed.

"I still don't understand… I still feel like I might wake up at any minute and you wont be here."

"I'll tell ya all the details after you get some sleep Sammy but I promise you I'll be right here next to you when you actually DO wake up... for real… now get some sleep or I'll knock you out."

Sam continued to smile at his brother's playful threat and let his eyelids slip shut. "You wouldn't…"

"Try me Sammy. Oh… and stay on your said of the bed. If I wake up with any drool on me that's not my own you are going to get a rather cold and wet wake up. I'm sure I can find a bucket of water around here somewhere."

Sam lifted an eyelid. "You drool?"

Dean actually smiled at the mini comeback from his half asleep sibling.

"Go to sleep Sam…"

"Yes sir…"

Dean watched his brother for a while, making sure he was long asleep before sliding down the bed letting himself finally fall into a refreshing slumber.

* * *

Sam awoke with a start and sat up quick. His right hand went straight to his head while the other held his upper body up off of the uncomfortable mattress.

More Dreams… This time was actually a good one… he had his brother back. Man it felt so real.

But it was just a dream… right? That couldn't have happened. It just wasn't the Winchester luck.

Sam's head pounded hard but he fought the pain and worked up the courage to open his eyes and accept the onslaught of sunlight he could feel was waiting for him on just the other side of his eyelids.

With a slight wince and a hiss he accomplished his mission and let his eyes wander the room.

The same room from his dream…

And with a slight turn to the right with his head he could see a sleeping form right next to him.

Dean…

Sam shook his head slightly. He couldn't even trust his own mind anymore.

The younger Winchester reached a hesitant hand over to the body resembling his brother. Dean was lying on his stomach, a common sleeping habit of his, with his face turned towards Sam. A realization came to Sam that Dean probably watched over Sam until he let himself sleep as well. It would be a "Dean" thing to do.

Finally after letting his hand hover over his brothers back a few seconds, Sam pushed a shaky finger into his brother's shoulder blade.

A release of breath could be heard through the room. The form next to him was indeed real and even though Sam felt he couldn't trust his own brain lately… he was sure on most of his other senses and touch was considered a winner at the moment.

The slight touch was all it took for Dean's eyelids to flutter open, landing on his little brother who was now sitting up and extracting his hand from his direction.

"Sammy… ya ok…?" he murmured out with sleep still lacing his voice. Dean was normally a light sleeper but more so lately. His hunter instincts were on high alert to protect everything around him and last night when sleep didn't come so easily to him it was his duties instilled in him at a very young age that were to blame.

"Uh… yea." Sam replied sheepishly. He was caught in the act and although Dean wouldn't mention it he knew his older brother was aware of Sam's hesitance towards him.

"How's your head?" Dean rolled onto his side and pulled himself into a half sitting half leaning position to keep facing his brother. He used one arm to hold his tired body up from the bed and the other one to rub sleep from his eyes.

"Still hurts."

"Yea well… the barn may have looked like it was going to fall down at any second but that beam the back of your head met put up a nice fight."

"Dean how did you find me? Please tell me what happened. I can't wait any longer." Sam ignored his brother's attempt at humor and was now wide-awake and eager to pull all the information out that he could.

"Shower first." Dean replied and pulled himself from the bed, standing up and stretching the sleep out of his muscles. "Then we'll talk."

"Dean."

"Sam not now… I have to compile the events ok? We'll all get ready and then discuss this over breakfast… you know… like I said last night."

"Fine." Sam said in an exasperated tone.

Last night he just accepted his brother was there… but now in the daylight and after some sleep his patience was thin. Besides… if there was one thing that bothered Sam the most it was lack of information.

Sam let himself lay back down and sighed. Looking over he saw the girls were still asleep. Or at least pretending to be. Well… pretending or not… Sam was next for the shower.

* * *

"Dean I can cut my own food ya know…" Sam whined as he watched his big brother cut his blueberry pancakes into "Easy-to-shovel-in" Portions.

"I'm sure you can… I was the one that taught you how to use a knife remember?" Dean looked up from the pancakes and gave off a shit-eating grin.

"Funny… I don't remember it being a butter knife."

"Details Sam… Details." Dean smirked and put down the knife and fork. "But I want to make sure you eat every last bite."

"Dean cutting it for me is not going to make me any hungrier."

"Eat" Dean was done talking about the subject… or at least was out of smart ass things to say and pointed a finger down at the plate to get his point across.

"Fine…" Sam gathered a fork full of little sliced pancake pieces and shoved it into his mouth. He leaned foreword towards Dean to make sure he SAW he was eating in an annoying kid brother kind of way. Dean half expected Sam to stick his tongue out and go "See!" in a kidlike voice.

Dean kept the grin on his face while he watched Sam swallow the mouthful of pancake.

"Now…" Sam said while reaching for a swig of milk to wash it down. "Its your turn… Spill."

"Ok Alright. What did Organa tell you?"

"Tell me?"

"Yea"

"How do you know she said anything to me…"

"I know you Sammy and I know her kind… she egged you on. What did she say?"

Dean glanced over to Jenn and Tracy's table quickly to make sure their conversation wasn't being eavesdropped on. He saw the understanding in Jenn's eyes when he asked for some privacy with Sam for breakfast but Tracy seemed unsure… possibly still very afraid and it took Dean pouring the salt shaker out in front of their booth for her to actually sit down at the table.

Sam was hesitant to admit the terrible things that he believed without question… that he was the reason Dean was gone… that I was all his fault.

"Sam…"

"Yea… She uh… Told me I was the reason you were dead."

"Why did she think I was dead? Hell why did YOU think I was dead? You left me in a coma…"

Sam paused before setting his fork down on the table slowly and leaned back into the torn vinyl diner seats.

"Uhh... Dean? I have to tell you something…"

"Oh this is starting out wonderfully…" Dean muttered and glanced around the Diner before resting his eyes on his little brother. Sam didn't normally hide things... at least for long and if he held it for a while then it must be something big.

"You know those dreams I'm having?"

"No not at all" Dean replied a bit more sarcastic then he should have

"Dean!" Sam scolded. This was no time to make fun of the situation.

"Oh those dreams…"

"Urg… listen... this may sound stupid but I had one back when I thought you were…"

Dean noticed the hesitation his little brothers voice and knew he was having problems actually saying the word "Dead." He got the point and helped him out a little… nodding at his brother and motioning to continue.

"Carry on…"

"I uh… I had a dream that… it felt like… It felt like you were gone. I saw them turn off the monitors in it… It was so real."

"But it was a dream Sam…"

"Well it was more then that… I .. I kinda FELT you go ya know? It FELT like you had died and I thought… I just knew…"

"That's kinda freaky Sammy."

"I know… It was. I didn't even question it Dean... ya know? It was just one of those feelings. I guess maybe it meant something else. That you WERE gone but only from the hospital? I don't know."

"Sammy we're gonna have to talk about these whacked out dreams of yours… seriously." Dean continued. He to was avoiding direct eye contact with his little bother. They didn't get in depth very often and this was feeling about as deep as the Atlantic.

Sam was getting fidgety and wished this conversation was over with. He didn't want to relive it and Dean wasn't making this easy.

"You probably saw Dad turning off machines…"

Sam looked up at Dean with raised shocked eyebrows…

"What?"

"You heard me." Dean flung his arm over the back of the chair and leaned against the window, putting one of his legs up on the bench of the booth.

"Dad?"

"Mm hmm"

"He was there!" Sam just couldn't believe it!

"In the flesh."

"I… I can't believe it! Was he ok! Where has he been!"

"I don't know…" Sam couldn't help but notice Dean was too calm about all of this! They were looking all over for their father and he turned up to save Dean but wouldn't simply answer a cell phone!

"Don't know! DEAN!"

"Sammy I don't know ok! He "Woke" me up and then ran off in normal Dad fashion. I didn't have a chance to get answers."

"Damn it! How did he know! I never called him…"

"That's an other thing we're going to discuss at a later date. He found out somehow. You know dad… knows all, sees all…"

"Yea wonderful…"

"He came in and saw me… he thought I was dead. I guess I should have called him after that St. Louis fiasco with the shape shifter. He actually thought it was you he was going to see. Not me. And Oh god it was almost one of those…"Moments!" Dean raised his hand to make "Quotations" with his fingers.

"Dean back on track… What did he do? To wake you?"

"Oh… it wasn't a coma Sam."

"I know that… she uh... she said that. Organa said she cursed you into suspended animation."

"That's pretty much it. Why did you need me in this conversation by the way? You know the answers." Dean smiled at this little brother as he started to glower at his now cold pancakes.

"He knew the counter curse?"

"Apparently…"

"Thank god."

"Yes seriously! Pass me the ketchup…" Dean added while grabbing his fork and continuing to eat his food. He was hoping his actions would stall Sam's continuous questioning but he underestimated his brother's knack for constant annoyance.

"Why didn't you call me Dean!"

"Well at first the thought didn't occur to me… I don't really know if I was thinking straight anyways. I was still feeling the after affects of a concussion and I had some pressure from a certain nurse."

"Jenn"

"Mm hmm… She wanted to go with me and we ended up on some wild goose chase for some of our "Playmates" to prove to her things were dangerous around us and that she should stay away. But she was there when dad did his little mumbo jumbo so I don't know… she felt she needed to come… she staked a vamp though…" Dean shoved some more scrambled eggs into his mouth and reached over to take an other swig of his orange juice while he took a break in his explaining.

"She staked a Vampire!" The younger Winchesters eyes went wide at the information.

"Mm hmm… Shocked the shit outta me too... of course we had to hightail it outta dodge before the nest came after us… but yea. She got one. She's a pistol I swear."

"Do you like her?"

Dean swallowed his last bite hard at the surprise of Sam's last question and lifted his gaze to his Brother. A "Screw face" lit his features… like he had just caught whiff of a week old banana peel.

"No… no not like that. She's different… I dunno… kinda sister like…" Dean resisted the urge to say "Eww" in his response and left his answer at that. No he didn't like Jenn and he was serious about the reason.

"Ok. Well… Still Dean. How could you NOT have thought to call?"

"Well Samuel if I had my phone it might have sprung to mind sooner… I did eventually try but I guess your phone went dead or some shit… of course its my luck."

"That was you…"

"Huh?"

"Someone called when my phone went dead. I thought it was the hospital calling… about…. You…"

"Lovely depressing thought." Dean added.

"Yea… it was the same area code so…"

"I was on Jenn's cell phone that's why. Anyways… we saw some news report on the missing women here an headed to Eerie… bumped into a librarian that was full of valuable information… and not just of the book kind… and I found you just in time."

"My hero..."

"Damn straight!"

Sam gave a lighthearted half smile and turned away. He was still a bit confused. So many things still needed to be put it on place. But the weirdest thing of all was having Dean back. He had sat next to his hospital bed for weeks hoping… wishing he could hear his brother laugh again… or even yell at him! And now that he was sitting right in front of him, highly enjoying his breakfast and still being Dean-like with hunter eyes flashing this way and that when he figured Sam wasn't looking, things just felt so weird. Sure he was overjoyed at having his Big brother back and safe… But he still couldn't shake the sadness and dread. Those emotions just wouldn't go away.

"So I guess you got my letter…" Sam blurted out… shaking himself from his thoughts. He was going to attempt to carry on the conversation and hope Dean didn't notice Sam's worried eyes and missing focus.

"Yea I did ya sappy bitch. Thanks for leaving my car though."

"Well I couldn't… uh… see myself driving it anymore… kinda missed it though."

"Yea I'd imagine ya did. What could have possessed you to rent a ford!"

At that moment Dean realized Tracy had been Eves dropping as she flinched at the word "Possessed". It wasn't exactly a good word at the moment to the young girl after what happened with her and the witch and Deans face lit up in an amused grin.

"Sorry." He called over and Tracy put a hand up and waved it signaling "Yea its fine"

"Moving on…" Dean took one last bite of a piece of bacon and then shoved the plate to the end of the counter.

"The Witch…" Sam filled in the blanks for his brother. It had to be their next topic of conversation. It was time to figure out how to get rid of her Evil Ass once in for all.

"Yep the Witch. I think we should call the girls over now."

Sam nodded and stood up to gather the "Team". Now that he had Dean back it was time to "hunt" once again. Sam was certain once they got into it and back to normal his worries and weird feelings would simmer down. Things would work themselves out.

But no one should ignore a strong feeling…

And Sam Winchester was going to soon learn why…

* * *

Sorry to leave it that way! And i'm sorry it was a lot of talk. Theres more brotherly mush later on but for now Sam and Dean were just trying to keep some semblence of "normal". Ya know.. typical Guy behavior... LOL Don't Admit your feelings! BAD! lol

Well anyways! I hope it wasn't too bad... i know there wasn't any action but thats soon to come again!

and i think i missed a few people in the replies! If i did i'm soo sorry! and thank you all for reviewing! I know i'm taking way to long with this story but... I hope everyone will be happy to know that i've already wrote the ending LOL so i DO plan on finishing it!

Enjoy! i'm gonna go eat my Pasta now! Possibly a Little Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom for later... Going to see the Second Pirates tomorrow... My rehash the first movie!


	17. Chapter 17

I expected this up sooner but i'm having some personal issue and problems lately and i haven't had a chance or haven't had the motivation to get this up.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It actually amuses the hell out of me so i hope it does the same for everyone else

Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

Now that the foursome were now sitting at the same booth it was now time to get down to business. Dean and Sam sat on one side with the girls on the other and Dean wasted no time getting started.

"So... think of it like this. Have you ever seen the Wizard of Oz?"

"Yea" The girls nodded in unison at the easy question… though they were not quite sure where this was going.

"You saw the Wizard of Oz?" Sam asked Dean in amusement with a large smile that took up his whole face. Dean was sure it was the truest Smile that had graced his lips in months.

"Yea" Dean said back in a "What of it tone" of voice. He tried to keep his face masked, not allowing his comical attitude at the moment to shine through. "Anyways… In Witch lore the good witches are always beautiful and kind… kinda like Glenda from the Wizard of Oz. With me so far?"

"Sure" Tracy responded though her facial expression seemed to tell a different story and only when Jenn nodded did Dean continue on.

"But Glenda… she didn't suck life out of people. She lived off the joy around her for years and years. Its harder however to find a place that has so much cheer to keep giving off enough of that atmosphere to feed her to live. Why do you think she lived in Munchkin Land! They were Joyous little people that sang and danced. Tons of joy… and Sam if you don't shut the hell up I'm gonna shove this fork up your big nose." Dean lifted his egg-stained fork to Sam's eye level, pointing it at him in a slightly menacing manner at the snorted laughter that had just escaped his little brothers mouth. Sam seemed to be getting a lot of laughs at the conversation they were having. Again he wasn't really mad but now they had to pay attention. He was serious on all of this and it meant saving lives… A thing Dean took VERY seriously. Sam put his hands up in mock defeat but never lost the smile on his face causing Dean to allow a small smirk to slip as he turned away.

"Ok so Organa is clearly not a good witch since she takes life forces but why is she beautiful then?" Jenn asked to redirect the conversation and put it back on track.

"Because the lore is always off somehow. No one ever gets it right. The Wicked Witch of the West was an ugly bitch…"

"Lovely" Jenn muttered at Dean's description.

"Well she was… Anyway she would suck life from anything. But that's if she DID take essences. Not all witches do that. Some dabble in really dark magic's and go all Darth Vader but they don't live as long. And normally today's witches rely on magic and spells that really aren't long lasting. There's no spell for eternal life. Witches today aren't as powerful as older ones. No one really knows why… maybe they are just all on crack."

"Dean…" Sam said in a bit of a warning tone. The tables had now turned a bit. It took him a couple minutes but now he was back on track and as serious as Dean was on the subject he was aware that his big brother could veer off track at any moment in describing things. It didn't matter how much Dean was into it… Sometimes he'd just fall off the "path" so to speak for a second. Sam liked to think of it as his "ADD Moment".

"Yea yea. So anyways. Organa is special. She's a bad witch. She's the wicked witch of the… " Dean turned to face Sam. "France would be east right? Yea… She's the Wicked Witch of the East." Deans joke on Organa's birthplace made the older hunter highly amused but the rest of the listening figures sitting around him just shook their heads numbly.

"Well that depends on which way you are facing and all that…" Sam added in a slight effort to burst his brothers bubble.

"Oh details…"

"Come on Dean…" The sliding off track was starting to get on Sam's nerves though he wouldn't fully admit that in a way he was having the best time sitting here talking with this Big Brother. It had been too long.

"Well if people wouldn't interrupt me… so ok… She's specific. She only goes after Female life forces. Absorbing them in turn affects their appearance I'm guessing. That's why some Bad witches that stole essences were butt ugly. They'd take it from anything. Animals... men… woman… ugly men and woman. Again I'm no Professor on this shit. I'm just going by what I know and what I've gathered."

"So what your saying is she only takes the life forces of really pretty woman only?" Jenn was starting to take in everything and it scared her a bit. Whether because she honestly understood or because the Witch scared her she wasn't sure.

"Bingo"

"So she figured out how to stay eternally young and beautiful." Sam added summing it up.

"Well great… a discriminating Witch. She had me possessed and she didn't take my essences. Did she basically freakin diss me?" Tracy's face held a mix of anger and fright at the comment she made and the thoughts running through her head.

"No… I think she only did that to get to Sam…" Dean knew that what he just said wasn't something he should have just thrown out there. Maybe they needed to progress more in this conversation before adding that fact. It was so obvious to the older hunter just what was going on. It only took simple pieces to complete most of the puzzle and from what he gathered the past few days he was sure he was now on the right track as to what was going on. And the next part wasn't going to go over very well for Sam.

"Huh?"

Dean turned to Sam's shocked face. Jokes were gone now and Sam's large puppy dog eyes met serious Hazels. This was going to be hard. Sam had already gone through so much including blaming himself for everything that had gone downthe past few months. This was certainly going to be an other blow.

"Sammy…"

"No Dean she didn't…"

"She did… "

Sam shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't have been the reason. Dean could see in Sam's eyes that he now understood everything as well. Sam was the smart one in the family and in normal circumstances he probably would have been the one to figure it all out. Dean would have liked that better in this case. So then he didn't have to be the messenger.

"Look THIS surrounds you Tracy. All of it. Your friends going missing... your librarian friend's son… It was aimed at you all along…" Dean tapered off before finishing the hardest part.

Sam's voice saved him from doing it though. And he should have been grateful for not having to say it but hearing the sad tone in his little brothers voice was worse.

"To get to me…" Sam turned to his brother with a dropped jaw.

"What!" Jenn blurted out the word before her lips could stop the sound and Tracy just sat cold and stiff. Her eyes were staring at the salt shaker in front of her.

"She planned it Sammy. She wanted to get to us… you... whatever. She knew we'd be here eventually." The eldest Winchesters voice was now sensitive in an attempt to show his brother just how sorry he was that this had happened.

"Dean…" Sam didn't want to hear that! He didn't want to know it was his fault for this poor girl losing her friends and the pain she was feeling. Also the reason for Joyce, the librarian, losing her son! No! He just wouldn't accept it!

"Sam… It's a terrible truth but that's pretty much it."

Dean put a comforting hand on his brother's tense shoulder and stood up from the booth. Sam's eyes followed his movements pleading for Dean to take it all back. But he knew he wouldn't. He knew he was right.

Dean sighed and let his eyes roll over the three figures still sitting taking in all of the information. He then pulled out his wallet, threw some bills on the counter and pulled the Impala's keys out of his pocket.

"Come on… We should go. I'm sure Tracy would like to get home."

* * *

After about ten minutes everyone was packed in the Impala and heading back towards Tracy's house. The girls took some time for a bathroom stop and Dean went back over to Dunkin Donuts to replace the Coffeehe tossed to the pavement last night. Sam waited by the car staring ahead in a brooding fashion, fighting his headache and his emotions all at the same time.

Now they were back on the road and at least the rolling scenery kept everyone's attention enough not to feel like they were in uncomfortable silence.

After about twenty minutes of not one lick of conversation Dean had about enough and his itchy nature guided his mouth into an attempt at conversing.

"Found a spell for your house." His eyes hit the rearview mirror to look at Tracy in the back seat. "Think it'll work just fine. On our way back I'll just have to pick up a few things."

"Few things? From where?" she questioned just to prove she was at least listening. Like Sam, she didn't really feel like talking but wouldn't deny Dean an answer.

"I don't really think you want to know." He chimed in.

"Try me…" She huffed. He had already laid a boom down on her today on how him and his brother were the reason she was alone again in the world. What could be worse?

"The cemetery…"

…That.

"Ok yea I don't want to know." She mumbled and set her eyes back to look out the window again.

"Smart girl."

* * *

An hour later the car started to slow and everyone's occupied minds snapped out of their intense thoughts to see that they were now turning onto a gravel covered road, passing a sign that said Graceland Cemetary.

Tracy let out an "Urg…" and Jenn gave her a light small to try and ease her frustration. Sam still sat looking out the front making no attempt to talk. His head was still killing him and the sun beating down on the old Chevy wasn't helping. Neither was the constant guilt tripping he had been laying upon himself since he left the Diner.

He should be celebrating being in the car again with his brother. He should be nagging at him about the music selection even though Dean never turned on the radio this whole trip and he should be throwing sarcastic responses back to him while they had a lighthearted conversation about nothing important. But here he sat… Sulking because he knew he was the reason someone else got hurt. No… Not just someone else… But many… and that "Many" still included his Brother. He was failing everyone.

Dean opened the door and hopped out while mumbling a low "Stay here" to the other occupants of the car. Sam watched Dean disappear around a bend past a few rather large headstones and as soon as he was out of sight the young Winchester fumbled out of the passenger seat of the Impala to stretch his legs.

Dean must have headed towards the mausoleums in search of what he needed to protect Tracy's house. Sam didn't read what Dean had planned and didn't know which spell but most protection spells involve a bone of some kind. Depending how the deceased had passed on would determine the power of the bone.

But whatever… He didn't want to think about it. Dean was back now and he at least now had a break slightly from being the responsibe one. Big brother was here to save the day and at least Sam's sanity for the time being. He needed time to let his mind run through everything and accept what he was accused of.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice Jenn open the back door of the Impala and slip herself out to join Sam who was now leaning on the old Chevys Grill.

Jen slid next to him and purposefully nudged her shoulder into Sam's to get his attention and possibly a little smile.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey…" he responded and let his eyes give her a sideways glance. Her smile was huge and catching and he let a small one escape his lips.

"There ya go" She said in a low calming voice. Sam always knew why she was such a good nurse. Nursing wasn't all about medicine. It was about heart too.

"So... you've got him back Sam. How ya doin?" She asked putting a hand on his knee in comfort and leaning foreword to see Sam's face.

"Still kinda numb. Doesn't feel real sometimes." Sam replied, letting words come out that he had felt were only meant for himself. Jenn though had been there for Dean. She had been there for Sam when he never left his brothers side. She would always have an immense amount of respect from him and that respect included a key to his pained emotions. "I wished for it soo much and most of the time things you wish for are long from your reach."

"Well he's really back Hun… I'd tell ya if you were seeing things." She patted his knee before pulling her hand away and turned her head to look foreword in the direction Dean disappeared in.

"Thanks…" Sam almost whispered. He suddenly now felt like talking and figured her calming nature was to blame. Jenn would never blame Sam for anything and it was a feeling he needed to know. "So… why did you come with Dean to find me? Is he really ok?"

Jenn brought her attention back to Sam's face and caught the concern and worry etched into his too young face."

"Ok? Samuel he's better then you or I. I don't know where he gets that energy from. You were right ya know? When you mentioned it wasn't like him to be still that long. He really can't be still." She let out a small giggle and the action passed on to Sam.

"Yea… That's Dean. But now it seems he's making up for lost time. I don't think he slept last night but he doesn't even LOOK tired and I'm exhausted."

"Yea he hasn't slept much since … I've been with him the whole way. And you have a pretty good knot on the back of your head. I'm not surprised you are still tired. You prolly have a bamming headache to." The young nurse was quick and knew Sam was hurting but just like his big brother he was going to fight it for everyone else's sake. Besides there wasn't much she could do about it anyways at the moment. Her bottle of Motrin was empty. She had given him the last of it last night.

"So Jenn… if he's ok then why did you come along?"

"I dunno. I really don't. I guess I felt something drawing me to him… that I had to go."

"Pardon my question if its too foreword... but... do you like him? Cause relationships don't really work with us and all. And since you are a great person I…"

Sam felt weird asking and even weirder continuing but was cut off by Jenn thankfully.

"Sure I like him! He's a very interesting and fun person to hang around with… but I don't like him any more then a friend. That really was never the issues. Don't worry Sam." Her smile was still bright and comforting even after a crazy ass question like the one he just asked her and released the tension in his shoulders a bit.

Sam eyed the young nurse as she broke the eye contact and looked down to her hands. The break in eye contact brought the embarrassment of the question back.

"It feels weird… like I should know you two or something. I just cant put my finger on it." She continued on alleviating the Tension growing back in Sam's shoulders.

"Well weird is common around us don't worry" Sam laughed at his words and looked away watching as his brothers returning form caught his eyes as Dean came back around the bend and headed towards the car, something wrapped clearly in his hand.

"So staked a vamp I hear…"

"Oh! Yea… interesting experience."

"Yea… your first! I'm so proud." Sam nudged her with his elbow and Jenn and turned a bit red at his words.

His only reply was an even harder shove back.

"So how was it?" He asked as Dean kept getting closer and soon it would be time to get back on the road.

"Dusty." She answered and the two of them burst out laughing just as Dean reached the two giggling figures shaking his head with a smile.

Sam was so grateful to Jenn for coming out of the car and kicking him out of his guilt. He still felt bad about everything but now had a better outlook. And talking about his brother just reminded him to stop being an ass for the time being and enjoy his presence.

Because something still nagged at him... Something deep in his subconscious that he just couldn't let go of.


	18. Chapter 18

First of all... A HUGE apology is needed. I've gotten so many PM's from readers that had followed this story from the get go wondering where it had went. And one i recieved this morning really had me sitting here wondering.. "Why the hell is this taking me so long?" So I'm back!

I have so many other Ideas i want to do or that i've started and i CANT do them because this story isn't finished yet. I have been having such a hard time filling in spots before the end... which i have had written for months. But I haven't given up on it yet. And hopefully no one has given up on me. i'm sorry this is short. I figured I'd get this out first and I can work some more on the next part.

Because i want this to be resolved soon it probably wont be much longer then 3 more chapters. Hopefully I didn't lose too many of ya! Again i'm sorry. Life and lack of a brain are the culprits for my lateness. hell maybe even because i suffer from Procrastination. Admitting you have a problem is the first step right? LOL

Also I'd like to announce the Death of my Leonard... yes Leonard the Laptop has checked out. Hard drive went up in a puff of smoke... well not literally. Luckily i got it on long enough to get what i needed off of it... and that INCLUDED the end of this story!

So the lesson here my friends is.. you neve rknow when youc an lose everything! BACK IT ALL UP ON DISK! lol

Ok... enjoy guys...

* * *

The Rest of the ride back to Tracy's house was actually a lighthearted one. Dean had switched on the radio, which led to at least 20 minutes of ribbing from Sam at the music that blared out of the Impala's speakers.

"Sure you let Nurse Jenn listen to what she wants… is this Black Eyed Peas?! You don't ever let me listen to what I want to!"

"You never ask! You just rip on MY Music… besides… she's a girl."

The brothers' banter eased the occupants in the car, even Tracy who at one point looked like she wanted to stab something just to vent. It was hard for her to absorb everything that has been happening to her. Not just the day before with the witch using her body as a vessel for the day but everything before it. Her missing friends who she know knew without a doubt she'd never see again after learning of the Witches uses of them. The death of her Librarian friend's son... It all hit her hard and decisions ran through her brain as to her next course of action.

They had driven quite a ways last night in Dean's attempt to get his brother as far away from that witch as he possibly could before they pulled over and his body was kicking him in the ass for it now.

Sam couldn't help but notice it to. As the ride continued on, Dean's laughter toned down and he started trying to focus much harder on the road then the entertainment and conversation in the car. It was evident he was getting too tired to concentrate on both.

Sam knew Dean would never let him drive, especially with the knot on the back of his head but he made a point of keeping a keen eye on him the rest of the way back to Tracy's.

It was around five o'clock in the evening when they finally pulled into the driveway. Dean rubbed a hand over his face to wake himself up some more. The day wasn't over yet. They still had to put protection spells on the house before anyone could feel safe inside.

"Well… Home Sweet Home." Dean commented as he opened up the squeaking driver side door of the Impala. He shot a quick glance to Tracy in the back seat finding her tense and with an almost frightened look on her face. She didn't make any movement to get out of the car and Dean didn't object as Sam and Jenn climbed out as well.

Jenn watched as she leaned on the trunk of the Impala as the two Winchester brothers brought over a bunch of things to the front porch. The bone Dean had retrieved at the graveyard was placed under the front steps and Sam sprinkled a dark looking powder all around the base of the house. Dean read off something from their dad's journal that the young nurse couldn't really make out from where she was standing and she was unprepared for the snap sound and the puff of smoke from the powder lines.

"Whoa! I guess that means its working now huh?" She asked while watching a line of smoke run up the sides of the house.

"Better be." Dean muttered as he made his way back over to the car to get their things.

"Well you are just filling me with confidence."

Dean turned to the nurse and gave her a tired sly smile and after throwing the backpack strap over his shoulder he reached over and opened the back door to the Impala signaling Tracy it was ok to come out.

She gave him a weary look before slowly pulling herself from the car.

The exhausted group entered the house quietly. Dean ushered his younger brother into the kitchen following right behind Tracy and went to deposit him into one of the wooden chairs at the table. Jenn stayed standing.

"Hey Tracy? Do you mind if I go take a shower? I've been in these clothes way too long."

"Yea sure… Feel free to help yourself to my closet for something to sleep in and we'll throw your clothes in the washer."

Jenn smiled her 'thank you' and Sam let a smile come back to his lips at the returned calm in Tracy's face. He was worried about her. So many bad things had happened to her in the past few months and strangely he felt responsible for it.

Figuring he could do something constructive, Sam stood back up from the chair, wincing as the motion made his head spin.

"Sit." Dean sternly said. His voice hardly hid the annoyance at his younger brothers lack of consideration for his own body. They were certainly going to have a long talk about it but first Sam needed to rest.

Sam didn't argue and placed himself down into the chair again. His head was throbbing and was grateful when Tracy slid a bottle of Tylenol across the table at him.

"Take those," she ordered him. Her command had Sam lift his head to look at her. His face held a wince but not from the pain in his head.

"Only a few hours together and you are already channeling him," he said in a whine while throwing a thumb back in Dean's direction indicating he was talking about his brother.

"Well what ever works? I swear you have a death wish!" she scolded at him.

Dean clasped a hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam could only imagine the wide grin on his brother's face.

"I like this girl! Now do what she says and then it's off to bed with you." Sam felt his brother's hand slide off of his shoulder but didn't notice when Dean crept out of the kitchen.

"Yea do what I said! Here's some water too." She handed him a glass of Luke warm water and sat across from the younger Winchester. "It's easier to take pills with warmer water… trust me… I've had the practice."

Sam looked up at the woman with a confused expression. "Why is that?"

"Ahh Samuel that is a story for an other time. Just chalk it up to a misspent youth. But right now for once it's not about me. Take those or I'll sick your brother on you again."

Sam looked away from Tracy and scanned the room. Dean wasn't there. How did he not even notice his brother had left the room? His head must have been fuzzier then he thought.

Tracy noticed she completely lost the attention of the man in front of her. She reached out and put a hand on Sam's forearm, causing him to slightly jump at the touch. It worked and it brought his attention back to her again.

"Why don't we continue this conversation for later huh? You should get some rest." The woman knew rest wasn't what was at the forefront of Sam's mind at the moment. She was in awe of the Winchester brothers. BOTH of them were more concerned for the other. She knew Sam would deny his body rest until he was sure his brother was safe and Visa Versa. Her suggestion for him to get some rest was just wishful thinking on her part. They needed to be fresh if they were going after that witch anytime soon.

"I'm gonna go find Dean." Sam said, ignoring the "Rest" comment as she figured he would.

"Ok. You do that." She said with a smile and knowing full well his brother would force the issue for her. She wanted time to think anyways.

Sam slipped out of the kitchen in search of his brother. He had this overwhelming feeling to not be too far apart from Dean. Now was not the time to dive into his emotional or mental issues but he was sure it stemmed from the fright of losing him again. He couldn't' go through that an other time.

He assumed Dean had gone to check on Jenn or maybe he forgot something in the car. It was odd to see Dean with her. Never in a million years would he have figured he'd see Nurse Jenn again. But apparently just watching the two together they had truly bonded. Plus he could just tell that she had been there for him. Why else would Dean worry for her like he did for him? It was true that Dean cared a lot more for people then he let on. He risked is life every day for the human race. But for Dean to show so much concern for someone else other then Sam it had to be a big deal.

Sam stepped into the living room at the front of Tracy's house and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Dean was laying on the couch out cold. His jacket was still on and Dean could see the keys to the Impala held limply in his right hand. His left hand was tucked under one of the throw pillows. Sam figured Dean must have fallen asleep while trying to kick off his boots because he had one off and one still attached dangling off the side of the couch.

The younger Winchester smiled wider then he had in a long time and with the bit of stealth he had gained over the years, crept over to his brothers sleeping form and silently began untying the other shoe.

Dean must have really been tired because Sam slipped off his other boot and lifted his older brothers leg up on the couch with the other one and yet he didn't stir. Sam grabbed a throw blanket off of one of the other chairs in the room and gently draped it over Dean. He resisted the urge to pull the Impala keys from Dean's fingers knowing that might be one of the few things that could wake him up right now and lowered himself into a nearby recliner.

The sight of his brother finally getting the sleep he had been fighting since Sam figured, the moment he woke up was therapy for him. It didn't take too long for his own heavy eyelids to slip closed. A feeling of security and peace hovered over him in his first stages of sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Alright... close all your mouths before a bug flys in there. YES i updated... in a day! LOL I am seriously making the effort to finish this now. An yes it DOES look like it'll be 3 more. Well two more after this one. so WOO! I should be able to post the last chapter on Saturday morning before i head off.

I'm going to Salem, Mass. for the weekend to enjoy halloween! Get my palm read, eat cider doughnuts... learn about witches! lol Good times!

Also i would like to say THANK YOU to everyone reading! the hits on this story are now over 20,000!!!! So to all the silent peeps out there... i hope you are still enjoying reading it! and to the peopel that have reviewed I Love you!!!

Now after i upload this i'm going to have to find the time to read all 41 fanfic Alerts that i got last night as well! i haven't been getting my update alerts from for about a week and they all hit me last night! LOL

ok!! read away! I'm done rambling! and let me know what ya think!

Steph

* * *

Sam opened up his eyes to see his brother flicking channels on the opposite couch. Bright light shown through the front windows of the living room causing Sam's eyes to take a bit longer to focus. Once they decided to work for him he let them stay on his brothers form that still continued to flick from channel to channel.

Dean didn't even look at him… but he must have known he was awake as a question Sam was far from expecting to hear slipped from his lips in a soft whisper.

"Did you cry?"

Sam looked at his older brother, searching for any sign that this was just a joke. Dean was yanking his chain or something. He had to be. Dean never willingly had such a question in seriousness. His brother shied away from any sort of touchy-feely conversation.

When he looked up and saw no hint of a smile… only a serious expression as his hazel eyes now boar into Sam's brown ones… he couldn't help but still try to see if this was going to end up being a joke at his expense.

"Dean … are you trying to start a chick flick mo.."

"…To hell with that Chick flick crap Sammy. I'm serious… did you?" Dean cut him off.

Sam's face fell.

"Well… did you get my letter?"

"Yea I got it. You said you did when it happened but… I wanna know if after you did."

"Why?"

"Sam!"

"Alright fine! Well… I guess… I … yea I did…"

Dean didn't respond to what Sam admitted. All he did was turn his head back to the TV and continue his flicking of the remote. It was like Dean already knew the answer and that fact alone confused the hell out of the younger Winchester. Why did he want to rehash it? He didn't even look at him and Sam started to worry that his brother's opinion of him changed at his admission.

But in Dean's mind he knew Sam was at the end of his rope if he had cried. It showed Dean how truly upset his brother was about losing him. He proved how serious it was. Dean didn't want to dwell on the incident that happened back a few months ago. He was angry that he lost some time in his life but he didn't blame Sam for it. With Sam's track history however he'd let it fester inside him for years and years until this had to be brought up again and again and hopefully not in therapy. He could let slide Sam crying over him in the dark cellar but afterward just wasn't in Sam's nature... he struggled with things more internally then externally. It had to be brought up now. It had to be finished… For Sam's sake AND Dean's.

"I thought you had died Dean." Sam finally choked out, not able to handle Dean's silence any longer. "When it first happened I guess I was crying more from the shock of seeing you so helpless and… I dunno adrenaline and…"

"Your rambling Sam…" Dean commented, still in a slight whisper. A defeated tone that made Sam cringe.

"Yea… Sorry. Well after... I mean I tried to be tough for you."

"Why?"

"Huh?" Sam stared shocked at his brother's question. 'Why'? Did he just ask me WHY?!

"Sam…" Dean hit the power button on the remote and tossed it to the coffee table. "I want to get something straight with you. You don't owe me anything. You understand? I need to know if something happens to me in the future that you aren't going to do to yourself what you did this time around. Do you think I spent my whole life looking out for you to see you throw that shit away when I'm gone? I need to know you'll move on and find that freaking normal, safe life you so desperately want."

Sam turned away from Dean's gaze and bit his bottom lip at the words sinking in. Something started to boil deep within him. Guilt, Fear, Sadness… an Agony that couldn't be healed. A mixture of ingredients that just didn't go well together. Throw in the fact that he had just woken up and was still vulnerable… DAMN HIM! He PLANNED THIS! He knew it would be harder for me to resist this conversation and its emotions like this!

And right then… Sam cracked.

"I'm sorry I left you! I should have stayed!" Sam cried out while sitting up quick in the recliner. "I'm sorry I let you down that night! If I had only…"

"Sam STOP!" Dean yelled out and reached foreword grabbing his brothers' shoulders and shook him momentarily. Later on he'd worry about if he shook him too hard or yelled at him too loudly. But for now Dean needed to concentrate on stopping the guilt ridden confessions pouring out from his brothers quivering lips.

"Sam you are going to listen to me because it's going to be the last time I say it… We are not going to rehash this again after this… you understand?"

Sam looked up into his brother's face from his seated position and nodded wordlessly. His eyes glistened with the tears threatening to come down his face. He didn't want to cry. Not in front of Dean. Not again.

"This Job that we have? It's dangerous Sam. And ya know what? I'm fully aware of it. I know that when we go into a hunt I might not come out. But I have to always make sure you do. That's also part of my job. It always has been. There is no room for guilt Sammy. This is my mission and I accepted it a long time ago. I cherish it. If I die Sam then… I die! I know it's coming someday and I'd never blame you for it! What happened with that witch was not your fault. Its not your fault you didn't realize it was a spell. It was a hunt gone wrong for more then one reason and trust me… those reasons aren't you."

"Dean I couldn't get the torch lit."

"No you couldn't Sammy… But it wasn't going to kill her anyways. We didn't know that back then. We went into that hunt blind and we didn't even realize it. This may have been a blessing in disguise because from now on I'm sure we'll be researching shit a lot better huh?" Dean let a smile grace his lips at his words and Sam felt himself relax still in his brother's grip.

"Yea."

"Things just weren't in our favor that night. That's the end of it. Ok?"

Dean let go of Sam and stood up in front of him.

"Ok…" Sam replied and looked down at his hands. He didn't want to look up at Dean just yet. He felt stupid at his actions.

"Alright… so how about we wake up those lazy females and get them to make us breakfast huh? I'm starving!"

"I think Nurse Jenn would kick your ass for that comment." Sam smiled and pulled himself out of the recliner to stand next to his brother.

Dean patted him on the back reassuringly before turning to walk towards the kitchen.

"Hell I'm more worried about that Tracy chick. She looks like she could pack a wallop. And why do you keep calling her Nurse Jenn? You sound like a Second grader that just skinned his knee and asks to go to the school nurse."

Sam reached over and swatted at his bothers are in a playful manner.

Things were now starting to fit back to normal again.

* * *

Once Jenn and Tracy came down for their morning Coffee and Eggs were had by all, the four of them sat at the kitchen table ready to work out what's been going on, what new things they've learned and figure out how to kill Organa."

"Ok so here's the deal… get a notebook out Sammy. Time to take notes."

"Notes? Dean? What the hell... I'm not taking notes..." Sam grumbled.

"Now Sammy! Remember our conversation? Better research…" The older brother slid a piece of paper across the table to the younger with a goofy looking grin plastered on his feature. The smartass-ness of it all got Sam into better spirits.

"Bite me…" The younger replied.

"Here have a pen!" Dean said with a snarky smile, ignoring the comment."

"Ass." Sam gave in and picked up the pen but hardly intended on writing anything down.

"So we've come to the conclusion that Organa is stealing life from young girls. That keeps her young and alive. But there's a big piece missing here."

"What's that?" Jenn asked curiously, rather enjoying this hunting stuff.

"She can't be killed." Tracy added.

"Oh that…" Jenn replied with slumped shoulders.

"Sure she can." The older Winchester jumped in. "And that's what we're sitting here to figure out. EVERYTHING can be killed. We just have to figure out a way."

"Yea… And I have a theory… "Sam added, getting the attention of everyone at the table.

"Fire away Sammy."

"Well she has to steal other life forces right? She doesn't have her own. She couldn't if she needed others to live off of."

"Good point."

"And because she feeds off other essences she is keeping this oddly long life. Her life essence would have died out a long time ago with her body if she still had it no matter how many lives she was taking."

"So there's something out there that's holding her essence then? She must have it somewhere safe and contained. And we have to find it to kill her… is that basically it?" Dean asked as he summed up what he figured his little brother was getting at.

"It appears so… but what? That I just can't figure out. Burning her does nothing if her essence isn't in her to kill." Sam brought the pen up to his mouth and began chewing in thought. "It isn't like the life forces she's using are like a possession so we cant exorcise her… She isn't hurt by being shot… Can't hang her… Can't chop her head off…."

"Which would be really fun to do though I'd like to add… Bitch…" Dean Added in with a growl causing Jenn and Tracy to give out a snicker.

"I get it… no other way. So where do you think she would hide her essence and in what?" Tracy questioned. The two brothers looked at each other and shrugged.

"That's the 64,000 dollar question now isn't it?" Dean commented. "We figure that out and this bitch is toast."

* * *

By noon the foursome still hadn't come up with an idea of where her essence could be hidden. Sam checked online for a few things but came up empty handed and Dean ever being the one to shy away from reading a book, left the girls to the task of looking in some while he went out to the Impala to do what he did best… prepare for a hunt.

Sam was back in the comfortable recliner in the front room again with his laptop on his lap. Still coming up empty handed, he sighed loudly and turned his head to look out the window. From where he was sitting he could see Dean and the Impala. His brother was leaning into the car doing something he couldn't see. Probably cleaning and loading his gun stash. He most likely figured that bringing them into the house with the girls there might be a bit unsettling.

Sam didn't really like Dean being outside by himself but after their conversation that morning he was going to try not to worry so much about his brother. He knew what he was doing and Sam was just ever the worrywart.

Sam was shaken from his inner thoughts by the shrill of a cell phone ringing. It quickly reminded him that he didn't even know where his own Phone was as he pulled himself from the comforts of the chair in search of the source of the ringing.

Finally after pulling up a couch cushion he spotted Dean's cell phone. Quickly he popped it open sneaking a glance at the "Unknown" number on the screen before giving a questioning "Hello?"

"Sammy?"

The voice that greeted Sam was insanely unexpected and short gasp came up his throat before he could answer.

"Dad?!"

"Sam... Remind your brother about the necklace. Don't forget!"

"The necklace…? Dad I don't…"

"SAM! I can't explain! You two will figure it out."

"Dad?"

A Click rang through his ear and Sam slapped the phone shut in annoyance.

"Damn him! Why does he do that!"

"What he say Sam…"

Sam jumped two feet at the voice of his brother behind him and spun around. He obviously didn't realize Dean was standing there listening… 'Great hunting skills… Shape up Sammy.' He scolded to himself.

"He told me to remind you about the necklace?"

"Oh... Dean!! Jenn interrupted running from the kitchen to the hallway obviously overhearing their conversation. "Remember… I told you he said that back at the hospital!"

"Yea I remember… now…" Dean said with a humph, still astonished at how vague those first moments were now to him.

Sam reached into his back pocket of his jeans and pulled out an object.

"Did he mean this?" Sam responded in kind of sheepish manner, embarrassed to admit he had this object the whole time. Dean's Scarab Pendant…

Sam handed it over to Dean who didn't say a word and slipped it over his neck back in its rightful place. He was a little upset Sam hadn't given it back to him yet but kept his mouth shut on that subject for now. He put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder in a silent 'I understand' gesture.

"I dunno… Maybe…" he finally tried to answer Sam. His necklace couldn't have anything to do with this. Plain and simple. But why did he think it was some sort of clue?

"Well what's so important about it?" Tracy asked. She had followed Jenn in the hallway, keen on not being left out of the loop an anything.

Sam shook his head. "No clue. I just remember you always wearing it." Sam said turning to Dean.

"Yea…" Dean replied with a "lost in thought" tone.

"Dean?"

"Hmm"

"Do you know?" Jenn questioned him softly.

"Uh... no. I don't know." The hunter said rather unconvincingly.

Sam knew he was lying but if Dean knew anything that could be a reason for that necklace to be so important as to his father breaking his silence and contact them then he'd grin and bare it and tell. Sam felt as Dean did on the matter. This necklace isn't what his father meant. It couldn't be.

"Ok… well… I have a feeling whatever this necklace thing dads blatting about is, it's important to the whole thing. So we should work on looking that up."

"Yea…" Dean agreed, happy to pull the attention away from the little scarab pendant around his neck. It just wasn't the time to pull out what it was all about. "Hey by the way…"

Dean opened up his hand revealing a small clear crystal resting in his palm.

"What's that?" Sam asked while picking it up and looking it over.

Dean looked up at Jenn. "Does that look familiar to you?"

"Umm…" Jenn wasn't sure. She had an idea but didn't want to say it and didn't have to as Sam jumped in.

"This is a healing crystal… Where'd you get it? They are really rare."

"Found it in the glove compartment. I don't remember it being there before. Must have "mysteriously" ended up in the car." Dean said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Dad?"

"Dad… He's a cryptic individual I swear to god."

"Dean?" Jenn blurted out finally not able to hold her tongue any longer. "That's the crystal your dad used on you when he… uh… woke you up right?"

Sam's head shot up at Dean in surprise but Dean never wavered his eye contact with Jenn as he nodded.

"Apparently he feels we needed it. Must have slipped it in the glove compartment on his way out of town. I'm shocked I didn't notice it before."

"Dean I have this feeling that the answer is… RIGHT there. But for some reason we can't grab it. Like we're being tested."

"Tests suck…" Dean pouted. This was getting annoying as hell. There was a piece missing. A piece to the puzzle that he could have sworn was just under the coffee table or under the welcome mat. Somewhere so close but yet so far. Dean flicked his eyes from Sam to Tracy and finally letting them rest on Jenn… when suddenly…

"Wait… Jenn!"

"Yea?"

"She knew you! How the hell did I forget this! Jenn she recognized you at the barn! Have you ever seen her before?"

"What? No!"

"Jenn think hard… ever? Ever in your life?!" Dean questioned her again in a softer tone.

"NO Dean I'd think I'd remember her!"

For some reason everything started clicking in Dean's head… like a large haze was lifting from his brain. He'd argue later that it was the concussion blocking his mind from the answers but for all he knew he could have just been struck by lighting with the revelation he was about to make.

Organa was scared of her… she left as soon as she saw Jenn. Jenn is the key… somehow someway. She came with Dean to find Sam saying for some reason she felt it's where she belonged. Fate worked in mysterious ways that was for sure and that saying "things happen for a reason" started chewing at him.

"Jenn… have you ever met anyone else like us?"

"Like you?"

"Like us! Hunters…"

"No Dean. The first I heard about this stuff was when you told me!"

"Ok… Umm…."

"Jenn?" Sam interjected… "You mentioned your parents to me once…"

"Yea I did. What's going on here!" Jenn was getting more frightened then angry at the interrogation. She wasn't sure she was going to like what was coming next.

Dean picked it up right away and jumped in with Sam. This was all starting to come Together like metal to a magnet. "Do you remember what your parents did for a living?

"Um… My mom was a school teacher for elementary."

"And your dad?"

"He ran his own business… he sold things across the country."

"So he traveled a lot? Was away from home a lot?"

"Yea… selling stuff…"

"Did he ever come home bruised or have any injuries? Did he smell like sulfur?" Dean knew the question would be odd but they NEEDED to know

"Sulfur?"

"Jenn…"

"No… no! I don't think so…" the young nurse thought hard for a moment and then continued. "I remember a few times he did come home hurt. One time he said a dog attacked him. He had a big bite on his leg."

Dean and Sam looked at each other both thinking the same thing as Jenn continued.

"Fell down the steps of a clients home once… cut his hand all up. He walked into a door once and had a big gash on his head. He was just clumsy! That's all!"

"No… he wasn't as clumsy as you think." Dean added.

"Jennifer was your dad a hunter?" Sam asked knowing full well the question had to come out.

"NO! no! He couldn't be?! He wasn't…"

And as the young nurse tried desperately to disagree with the Winchester brothers, memories flooded through her mind of moments seeing weapons in his father's bag he had to go on business trips. Said he was selling them…

"Dean?" she said. She searched for him to say something to change it all, to reassure her, to comfort her. She was scared. Did she even know her parents at all?

"Do you remember Organa, Jenn? This is important…" Dean rested his hand on her shoulder and leaned down to look her in the eyes.

Her mind led her down the path of a flashback. To a hospital… A car accident… her mother and father in a coma. Her dad was bleeding internally. He had taken the impact in the car. She had been safe in the back seat but her mother hit her head. They were both in a coma… dying. Then a woman walked in. Tall. Beautiful. Mysterious. And she had an Accent…

"Oh my god… yea…. Yea I've met her…" Jenn whispered breathless and alarmed. "She came in their hospital room… Said she was a friend. I'd never met her before that. She said she worked with my mother at the school and said she was sorry to hear about the accident. That was it. I never saw her again…"

Sam turned to Dean as Tracy ushered Jenn to the couch to sit and calm down. He started talking low even though they were still in close proximity to the girls and could still be heard.

"Why do I have a feeling this matches up."

"Cause it does. And if we both didn't have scrambled brains maybe we could have figured this shit out."

"Funny."

"No its not funny Sam. If she wanted her parents dead, one being a hunter, then they knew how to kill her. They had an in Sam… an answer. And that answer probably died with them."

"She's not…"

"Huh?" the brothers said together as they turned back to Jenn.

"My mom… she's not dead."

"I thought you said your parents were dead." Sam interjected a bit stunned.

"I tell everyone that… Its… Easier…"

Sam and Dean looked at each other in triumphant shock.

"She's still in a coma back at the hospital."

* * *

A few minutes later the Winchesters stood outside leaning on the Impala reveling in the information they just received.

"I have an idea Sam. What if her mother is under the same spell I was. After all… I have a feeling that car accident they were in wasn't from a drunk driver. The way that witch looked at Jenn in the barn… she knew her. And if Jenn's father was a hunter maybe he was close to wiping her the hell out. So instead of him getting her… she went after the whole damn family."

"It's possible but I dunno Dean. I don't want her to give her hopes up… like… I did."

"Aww… moving on… We have to do this. We have to try."

"But what spell did dad use to counter act you?"

"Something I don't have…. Damn it!"

"Well call dad…"

"Call dad?! I think we have about as much help as we're going to get from the old man."

"But he came to help you Dean! He's listening somehow isn't he?!"

"Yea but is this important enough for him to come out of hiding?! It took a coma for that Sam! And he thought I was you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Just nothing. Look… Dad is not an option anymore. We have to find the spell on our own and fast. We're leaving in the morning back to that hospital. He had to have found it somewhere. Start making a few calls. Pastor Jim is usually helpful with spells. So is Bobby."

"Yea whatever. Fine…" Sam muttered as he gave in.

"Sam…?"

"Yea…?"

" I think this is going to get ugly. And I hate that they…" Dean nodded his head towards Tracy's house that contained the two girls "…Are in the middle of it."

Sam nodded his agreement with his brother and sighed outwardly. Pushing himself away from the Impala, the youngest Winchester headed back into the house.

He scooped up his laptop from the front room and went back to the kitchen with Tracy to do some work on finding the spell to use with the crystal. He wasn't sure this was all going to work but they had to try it. This was their only lead.

Dean on the other hand sat down next to Jenn, who was still on the couch, in silence. Neither one saying a word for what felt like hours as they both stared out the front window watching the world breeze by.

It took about an hour before either of them made any attempt to talk. Dean was going to wait for Jenn to go first. After all… this next adventure pertained to her and her family.

"I started working in the hospital because of them."

Dean turned his gaze to the young nurse next to him and just listened.

"I was so young when they were taken from me. I had no other interest, no other place to run to… so I became involved in things at the hospital. The nurses showed me how to help out and do things. My grandparents took care of me and didn't like that I was always at the hospital. They thought it was too morbid for a 10 year old but it gave me comfort helping others. Finally I went to school for it. I didn't want to be a doctor. I wanted to be a nurse. They always seemed to have more time for the patients then the doctors. I wanted to be with people. But of all my years there… I never got so attached to someone as I got to you. It was odd. You never talked to me… I'd never heard you speak. But for some reason I felt very close to you. Sam too although he kept very hidden… always shut off from everything."

Jenn looked up at Dean and gave him a weary smile.

"You reminded me of my mother and father. I'm so sorry if that sounds odd or disturbing but just something about you… I don't think I'd ever be able to explain it. But I guess maybe because you were hunters and so was my father? Its just… when they told me you were lost… I couldn't believe it. Just like Sam couldn't. I wouldn't accept it because… I had to believe my mother would wake up someday. I don't know and I'm so sick of thinking."

Dean grinned and threw his arm around her shoulders. The comfort she sought out earlier engulfed her completely and she sighed.

"I'm sorry this is all springing up on you know. But I promise I'll try to make it better."

Jenn elbowed him in the side playful but looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Dean. There's never a happy ending… only learning to live through the pain."

"That's a terrible way to look at life. But I'll say this… I'll work my damnedest to change your outlook. How's that?"

"Sounds good… good luck on that. I'm pretty stubborn if you haven't noticed"

"You? Stubborn? Never!"

The two battered souls laughed out loud. It felt good to laugh. Both of them needed that release.

"Ok Dean… I have an embarrassing confession to make and I blame me admitting it on the fact that I'm not in my right mind."

"Ok!" Dean laughed out as she looked up at him sheepishly.

"Back at the hospital after you came out of the shower… after you woke up. Ya know what my first thought was? I thought... Damn he smells good."

Dean threw his head back and chuckled. "Why… Nurse Jenn! I don't blame you at all! I know how hard it is to resist me!"

Jenn playfully gasped and sat up, placing a hand on her chest in mock astonishment.

"Why Dean Winchester! Is that Ego I sense? A massive amount of it? Well don't worry. After a while I realized that I only smelled a pot of coffee brewing down the hall. Now you smell like dirty frogs and puppy dogs."

"What?"

"I dunno where I got that from either!" They laughed together a bit more before finally

Jenn started eyeing Dean's necklace."

"So what does it mean?"

Dean followed her gaze down to the pendant.

"It's… It's a protection symbol."

"Oh like good luck?"

"Sorta…"

"I have a necklace I wear for good luck too. It was my moms."

Jenn reached under the collar of her shirt and pulled a chain out from underneath. It was a locket with initials engraved in cursive.

"It's nice." Dean smiled while eyeing the trinket.

"Yea... I remember she always had it on so I figured I'd carry it too. It makes me feel closer to her somehow."

"Well that's always a good thing. So you think it brings you good luck?"

"Sure… Well till I met you two." She joked.

"Hey you survived those vampires didn't you? Now I know how!" Dean snickered nodding towards the locket around her neck though this time he gave it a curious glare, taking in the writing on it and how old it looked.

"Oh haha…" she replied, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Dean smiled at her comeback and turned his attention back to looking out the front windows. His whole being screamed at him to relax. He felt like he had just won the lottery but had to wait to tell anyone.

Dean had just found the missing piece to the puzzle.

* * *

dun dun dunnn! 


	20. Chapter 20

Second to last chapter! WOO!!!! Sorry i didn't get this up this morning. had some things to do. So how about that AWESOME EPISODE last night!!! Dean kills me.. i swear. "He full on Obi-Wan'd me" had me laughing long after the scene was over lol

Now a few notes. If you look at the top of this page at the Date this story was started you will see it says 2005... LOL yea i know... I'm slow! But my reason to point that out to all of you is because I started this story before "Dead man's blood" and "Bloodlust" aired. So i treat vampires differently in this story. I nad nothing to base it on before.

Thats all i really had to say!!

Last chapter tomorrow! I know i must have lost a lot of my readers but to the ones that came back to me! I VERY MUCH appreciate it! Thank you!!! I love ya'll!

Ok now i think i've earned a horse back ride!!!

Steph

* * *

Morning came fast and Sam still hadn't found the spell their father used on Dean. He hardly had a wink of sleep and hovered dangerously close to flopping his head on the laptop keys.

Tracy entered the kitchen sometime around 9 o'clock and let out a soft chuckle at Sam's appearance. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were long since shut. Only his fist held his head up off of the laptop. The chuckle sent Sam sitting up and wiping at his mouth, aware of the drool that threatened to escape his mouth.

"Sorry…" he muttered and stretched a bit before trying to squint back at the monitor.

"Sorry for what? You should go take a nap Sam. If you're brother knows you haven't slept all night you guys won't be going anywhere today."

"I got sleep… few winks. I came back down here around 6 am. We wont be going anywhere if we don't have that spell anyways."

"Well that "we" won't be including me."

Sam looked up from the screen at the woman's comment and he watched her sit down with a hot mug of coffee seemingly in better moods then he'd seen her in the past.

"You aren't coming?"

"Nope… I'm not going with you…."

"Why not?" Even though Sam felt that would probably be the best course of action, he still felt curious as to why she now wanted to stay behind by herself after everything they had went through.

"I cant… I have faith in both you. I just don't think I can handle anymore. And if you are sure I'm safe behind this spell you cast on my house then... I'm staying here. Just be safe ok?"

"Of course. And I promise we'll get her ok? We'll get revenge for your friends as well as our own."

Tracy smiled lightly will playing with the handle on her coffee mug.

"They aren't coming back are they… My friends…"

It wasn't question but a statement and Sam looked away briefly before shaking his head.

"I don't think so."

"I figured. Remember I said to you that my story was a story for an other time?"

"Yea."

"I had a rough childhood Sam. I was abandoned by my family and left to figure out life on my own. I moved out here, got a job and figured I could move on without them. But the pain of not having your family is just too deep to fight on your own."

Sam nodded knowing all too well the pain she had felt. He hadn't realized before how closely their lives possibly were and now wished he could get back every moment he missed with his brother and father when he wasn't there.

"I started drinking… It eased the loneliness for a bit but not like drugs did. The only reason I straightened out was because of my friends. I'd have been lost without them. I can't believe they are gone but it would be a shame for me to give up on something they tried so hard to help me achieve. Living life to the fullest. So that's what I'm going to do."

Dean filtered through Sam's mind at her words and he smiled wide at her.

"They were right Tracy. You should. I'm glad you had them in your life. Not everyone has someone in their life that make them realize how precious life is and how you should live it."

"Nope… We are special Sam. The people in our lives make us special."

"They sure do…"

"Just do me a favor Sam… please make sure no one else is as Blind and Alone as we were."

"I'll try my best. I promise."

* * *

Sam had watched his brother finish filling up the Impala and placed the cap back on the gas tank. They had been on the road for a few hours now and something ate at the back of Sam's mind. His thoughts kept going back to the dream he had back when he thought Dean was dead. The horrible scene watching his brother die over again but in a much more brutal way replayed in his head. He knew the only thing he had to do to stop the terrible moving picture haunting him was to tell Dean about the dream and risk the nagging he'd receive later.

Now was as good a time as any with Jenn in the gas station and no one else around.

Sam pulled himself from the Impala and walked over to where Dean was standing; now washing the windshield.

"She's all dusty." Dean commented, feeling Sam standing next to him. "Soon as this crap is over its bath time."

"Dean?"

"What…" his brother answered not paying much attention to Sam.

"I have to tell you something."

"How come that didn't sound like I really want to hear it?"

"Because you probably don't but it's important to me."

Those words stopped Dean's actions and he flung the squeegee back into the bucket of dirty water and leaned on front hood of the Impala.

"Ok… go ahead then." He said, stuffing his hands in his jeans pocket.

Sam went ahead and told Dean all about his dream. He told him how he had died in it and that Sam couldn't do anything but watch. Something held him in place. It felt so real and now that they were heading back towards the hospital and the place where all this started he had that eerie feeling surrounding the dream. He felt he needed to at least tell him.

"Sam… I'll be fine don't worry. It was just a dream."

"I dunno Dean it felt like more then that. Just promise me you'll be careful?"

"Careful… yea. I'll work on it."

"Dean I'm serious here."

"So am I. I'll try to be careful ok Sam?"

"Fine… thanks."

Just then Jenn popped out of the gas station with a Twizzler in her mouth and a bag of goodies in her hand.

"Yeah Snacks!" Dean cheered and shuffled over to take the bag from her. Sam smiled but it never reached his eyes. Something was wrong and he couldn't shake the feeling.

* * *

Finally, just as it was starting to get dark, the trio pulled into the small town in Virginia that started it all.

Sam outwardly sighed as he watched familiar businesses and landmarks flash by. Places he hoped he'd never have to see again. This town reminded him too much of a dark time he didn't want to revisit. It only took looking in Dean's direction as he drove down the main highway for his body to ease. At least this time he had Dean.

The Impala pulled into the city library and Dean cut the engine.

"Why does it seem like every town we go to we see what the library looks like?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "No clue… but I've already seen this one."

"Sorry that we couldn't give you a new boring library to explore." Dean joked attempting to keep things light. He figured Sam had been to this place before while Dean was in his "coma" and he was sure he wasn't looking up Demons inside.

"Alright I'll meet up with you two at the hospital. You don't have to wait. I'm sure Jenn wants to see everyone again." Sam smiled Jenn's way and Dean shook his head.

"No frickin way. We're not splitting up."

"Dean…"

"No Sam… I guess you can show me around the musty place cause we're going with you. There is a witch on the loose and I will NOT be leaving you alone."

"Dean listen to me. I have an idea of what I'm looking for. I'll be back at the hospital in a half an hour I promise. I'll be fine."

Dean eyed Sam then finally sighed.

"Fine…" Dean pulled Sam's phone off of the charger and tossed it to him as he got out of the car. "If anything happens… a weird draft, a mean college nerd, you CALL me! Got it?"

"Yes sir." Dean saluted him in jest and shut the Impala door.

"I swear that kid needs a smack." Dean muttered almost forgetting Jenn was in the back seat. He glanced at her in the rearview mirror and pepped up for what they were about to do.

"Where to Ms.?" He grinned.

* * *

Sam was right! For once in as many months something finally was going right for him!

He had found the spell! This was definitely it! And the funny part about it was it was in a children's nursery rhyme book. A part of him was actually thankful his brother wasn't with him as he perused the children's section and sat cross-legged sifting through the books.

He couldn't' believe his assumption was right. But Dean's idea of using the Wizard of Oz as an example to explain the Witch to the girls gave him an idea to check children's books. Dean was right. Some of them get it all wrong. But then some of them are just so right and no one knows it. Someone had published a book with a real honest to goodness spell in it right under the kids' noses. It was actually comical to think about

Sam had jogged about a half a mile before he came upon the hospital parking lot. He'd be right on time as long as he didn't encounter anyone that remembered him. Jenn said her mother was on assisted living floor. Just a couple floors up from Dean's old floor. If he took to the stairs he could make it in time so his brother wouldn't worry.

Now hopefully this would help Jenn's mother and more answers could be found in killing that Evil bitch Organa once and for all.

Dean and Jenn sat quietly by her mother's bedside. Neither knew what to say to each other in this situation as they waited for Sam to come through the door with something… anything that could help.

Jenn normally never told anyone about her mother or her parents. Some of the hospital staff knew though. Close friends that were there for her when she was little that were still working there. But no one like Dean. Though no one WAS like Dean so that made such a difference.

"So uh… I see who you take after." Dean blurted out in an attempt to cut the silence.

"Yea… But I've been told by my grandparents that I have my fathers spirit."

"Wish I could have met the man."

"I wish you could have too." She smiled lightly.

"I'm shocked no one as come in the room since we got here. Actually Jenn we saw no one in the hallway."

"Yea no one comes through here that often. There isn't much to do. Assisted living is just for people that have no hope. There's nothing they can do really. I'm sure there will be a nurse doing rounds sooner or later though."

Dean shifted in his seat and looked at his watch.

"Sam should be here any minute. And if he isn't I'm gonna kick his ass."

"I'm sure he's fine Dean."

"Yea… hey you hungry? I'm gonna hit a vending machine." He just couldn't sit still anymore and he could tell by Jenn's amused look that she was aware this moment was coming.

"No thank you. I'm good. Careful who you run into though. There are some Doctors out there that are still probably scratching their heads as to where you ran off to."

"Wonderful… an Adventure."

Dean slipped out the door and slinked down the hallway in search of the vending machines. Honestly he wasn't hungry or thirsty. He just wanted something to do other then sit there in silence with Jenn and her comatose mother. It was kind of eerie and he was hoping he'd run into Sam coming back from the library.

"Man… this floor IS deserted." He voiced out loud while taking a glance up and down the hallway. Nothing. No one. Not a sound. Almost too quiet.

Dean found the vending machines by the restrooms and stood in front of it deciding what he wanted to waste a dollar over when a chill ran up his spin, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up.

Something wasn't right and his hunter instincts were screaming at him. Pivoting on his heels, he spun around eyeing everything. Listening to everything. Finally he found it. Something that clued him in on the fact that something was far from right.

Blood.

Little spatters marked the floor going into the men's bathroom.

Dean pushed the door open slowly while pulling the knife he has brought in with him out of its sheath.

It didn't take long for Dean's eyes to reach the pool the blood stretching wider and wider as he continued to open the door. The hunter stepped in cautiously, careful not to step in the blood and keen on if someone was in the room with him. Once he was inside the bathroom he found the source of the leaking liquid.

Lying behind the door was a blood donation bag… the contents of it still oozing out onto the sterile floor through two slits.

"Shit!"

Tossing stealth to the curb, Dean spun around and ran out the door. Getting to Jenn was his only priority.

He wasn't halfway down the hallway when Jenn's voice echoed in his ears.

"DEAN!!!! Dean help!!! They're here!"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean mouthed as he finished the length of the hallway and into the room Jenn was still in.

* * *

Eight floors of stairs was certainly an ass kicker and Sam leaned a bit more heavily on the doorknob to Jenn's mothers' floor with more need then he normally would. Maybe risking being seen would have been worth it now that he was void of breath and energy.

Sam pulled down the handle and opened the door, the sound of a scream meeting his ears as he did so.

_"DEAN!" A girl shriek. "Dean help! They're here!"_

Sam halted in his place, frozen by fear. His dream… his vision… the hallway… the sight of his brother running towards a hospital room door.

'No…' Sam mouthed as he watched the scenes he hoped beyond hope were just a bad dream.

He had to get to him! He had to get to Dean! He had to help! But suddenly I found out why he couldn't go to him in his Vision as something came out and caught up his legs as he burst in motion towards the door.

Sam groaned and hissed as his body contacted with the hard cold floor. He rolled over quickly to see his attacker and turned just in time to see a pair of arms grabbing the collar of his jacket.

Droplets of blood stained the chin of the pale face that greeted his vision and the young hunter winced at the close proximity to his face.

"You smell like them…" It hissed and Sam definitely caught the glowing fangs that unveiled themselves as it spoke.

A Vampire…

"Like who…" Sam asked, hoping to get more time before he had to fight for his life.

"The ones that killed our master."

Dean… Jenn. These were the Vampires they encountered! Sam mentally cursed a long string of bad words. This was what his vision was about! Shit!

No… this wasn't going to end like this!

Sam wasted no time and reached to his belt, pulling out the knife he had hidden and slashed at the Vampire in front of him with all his might.

The evil creature was taken off guard and let go of his jacket. Sam used that opportunity and lunged foreword, sinking the nagger deep into the Vamps chest. Dust blew up in his face and Sam backed away to avoid the sprinkles of Vampire ash from landing on him.

Having no time to revel in the ease of his victory, the younger Winchester pulled himself from the floor and headed down the hallway, desperate to stop the death of his brother. He just got him back! He'd be damned if he lost him again!

Before he could reach the door, Sam witnessed his brother stumble out of the room, pulling Jenn behind him.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted as he watched his brother stumble and fall to the floor, only to scramble back up. His body was hunched and Sam's heart felt like it stopped beating. Did he miss all of this? Was he too late?

Dean reached out to Jenn and pushed her hard into the wall behind him, making sure he was between the figure stalking out of the hospital room into the hallway and her.

The second Vampire pulled Dean back up to his feet by his neck, giving Sam a view of the bloodstains on his brother's shirt.

Shot… in the vision his brother was shot! How did he not hear the gun go off though? Did he miss it fighting with the Vampire?

Sam choked back a sob at seeing his brother's body look so limp in the grasp of the second Vampire but didn't have a chance to act. Everything was going so fast and Dean's arm pulling back and burying his knife deep into the vampire up to the hilt took even Sam by surprise.

Sam watched helpless down the hallway as he watched his brother slump back to the cold hospital floor... his body relaxing instantly as Vampire "Dust" sprinkled in a pool around his feet.

* * *

Sorry about the Cliffie!!! But ya only have to wait till tomorrow lol. so what did you think?


	21. Chapter 21

ok this is the second time i'm trying to do an author note... stupid anyways!! i'm sorry! this isn't the last chapter!!! I got a bit over zealous and had to split the chapter up because i'm not done ironing out the end yet. I'm going away for the rest of the weekend... actually leaving in like ten minutes lol... so hopefully i can work on it sunday night and get it out then! Consider it the Epilogue since this one pretty much resolves things! LOL

Also i'm soo sorry about not replying to most of the reviews yet! THANK YOU though!!! and it will be my first priority when i get back sunday night!

Ok Now i'm off to pack the car and head out! Have a great weekend everyone and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sam wasted no time finding traction on the slippery floor and hauled ass to his brother's side…

No... He couldn't stop his vision! He should have known! He shouldn't have left his brother! Dean didn't want them to separate! And after the snapping he gave Dean about being careful earlier it was himself that broke the promise. Something didn't feel right and he ignored it!

"Dean! Oh my god! You were shot!" Sam screamed out as his vision stuck in his brain… Dean… he was shot…

Sam fell next to his brother and grabs at the stain on Dean's shirt, desperate to help stop the blood flow.

"No I wasn't…" Dean's voice sounded like it was dragged over miles of pavement but it was strong and went to push Sam's hand away from his shirt.

"Dean I saw! He shot you!"

"Sam he didn't shoot me!"

Dean pushed Sam's hands away from his shirt in a rougher fashion before his brother could raise it to check and sat up. His arms were behind him holding his top half up off the floor.

"He didn't?" Sam's eyes were wide and wet… doe eyes… and they kept going back and forth from Dean's face to the red on his shirt. It was a stain! Just a stain! No holes!

"No Sam... he didn't."

But before Sam could have a sigh of relief, suddenly Jenn pulled herself from her huddled position by the wall and scrambled over to Dean, knocking the knife away from where it landed near the older hunters hand in her hast to get to Dean's side.

"You're bleeding! Dean…! He bit you!"

Dean paused a moment before flicking an eye up to Jenn's observation.

"Yea... that he DID do."

Sam sat stunned for a second taking in the new information… His vision… Dean was stabbed in the neck and shot… but this was different… why was the vision so wrong?

Dean finally brought a hand up to his neck before Jenn could place a hand there to stop the bleeding. He pulled it away to stare at his own blood on his hand.

Sam shook himself from his stupor and finally registered the look on his older brothers face… Shock.

"Dean... you ok?"

Dean's features were pale and his eyes were out of focus when they landed on Sam's face.

"Peachie…"

"Dean how much did he drink… how long?" Sam instantly felt disgusted using the word 'drink' when talking about his own brother's blood but he needed to know how serious this was.

"Dunno…"

Sam didn't like the look of his brother. He was fading fast and Sam was impressed his brother was still conscious. He was so pale… The only bright thing that stood out on Dean was the blood still leaking from the marks in his neck.

"Jesus… Jenn get some help!"

Sam pushed away Jenn's prying hands to cover the wound and stop Dean from losing more blood, replacing it with his own as Jenn scrambled to her feet and scurried down the hallway. Sam listened to her retreating footsteps while looking at his brothers pale face. Hopefully she would be quick.

"Here Dean. Lay down."

"Don't want to…"

Sam could see his brother's arms holding him up quivering from weakness. Dean lost way too much blood… But at least it was just missing blood. Dean wouldn't become one… no… that ritual was not performed.

If he could have just MOVED! He KNEW something was wrong but still he just couldn't get there in time

"Dean lay down!! Or your gonna fall down."

Dean didn't vocally answer Sam this time. Only a slight shake of his head was his defiant answer.

"You've been hunting since before you could ride a bike Dean! How could you have let a vamp get you like this?" Sam was talking out of fright more then anger and in the effort to just speak and fill the silence. He knew deep down why. He was protecting Jenn. Damn Dean and his protective instinct!

"Remembered your vision."

"Huh?"

"Your vi.. sion.. Changed it… left the gun… in the car."

Sam blinked at the realization. Dean was right! He changed the outcome! Instead of getting killed Dean was here and the vamp was dead…. It worked!

Sam smiled and his brother flicked his eyes to the expression.

"Good job big brother… good job"

"Well… fig..ured I should listen to your freak…freaky mind for once."

Dean's voice was quiet and shaky. Sam was surprised Dean was still even conscious. The vampire drained way more then just the normal "Donation" amount.

"Really Dean you should lay down…. You look terrible."

"No… hold up… the wound…"

Dean was right. He'd bleed more lying down but Sam was afraid to witness his brother fall if he fainted. The weakness was something Sam couldn't handle just yet.

"Ok… ok fine. Just stay with me ok?"

"Not goin anywhere… Could… go for a... Juice box though." Dean blurted out with a forced smirk towards his little brother.

Sam actually shook his head at his brother's reference to Donating Blood and the Juice they gave you afterwards… only Dean.

"Well I'm sure they have Juice boxes in the pediatrics ward. We'll have Jenn bring you up some."

"Har… har.. ." Dean said sarcastically before letting his eyes droop a bit. He still held himself up pretty good on his own but Sam wished he'd at least keep his eyes open.

After what felt like forever, Jenn finally came back down the hallway with a couple nurses in tow.

"Dean these are close friends of mine! This is Nurse Rhonda and Nurse Shelly. They also took care of you too... I tried to explain quickly and they are willing to secretly help you. We just got to get you off this cold floor… Sam?"

Sam didn't have to be told twice and put an arm around his brother's back, helping him to his wobbling feet.

"Through here." Jenn ordered. She led them across the way into an other room and shut the door quickly. "Jerry the custodian is going to take care of the blood… its ok…"

"I was shocked we weren't caught out there." Sam said while helping Dean to the nearest bed.

"Well… its not a busy floor Sam, remember? Though I'm kinda shocked too but don't complain when something goes our way for once ok?"

"Yes ma'am." Sam responded back to Jenn's mini scolding.

Sam helped lower Dean unto the bed inside and kept him sat up as one of the nurses with interested eyes got to work on covering the bites on Dean's neck with antiseptics and gauze while the other one jabbed an IV in Dean's hand in an instant.

"We're just gonna fill you back up Dean." Jenn whispered to Dean as she helped assist her two nurse friends with the procedure.

Dean was blinking slowly and trying to keep an eye on the two women fussing with him. These were his nurses huh? A smart-ass remark of… 'I'm glad I was in a coma" came to mind but luckily his mouth wasn't really cooperating at the moment. Still he'd like to thank them eventually. He couldn't help but notice their constant stares though. This must have been like seeing a walking dead man.

"Dean ya with me?" Sam snapped Dean out of his inner ramblings and he nodded his head slowly.

"Dean? I thought your name was Sam?" The older of the two nurses said.

"Later" Jenn replied and placed a bag of red liquid onto a pole. She then attached the IV in the hunter's hand with the tubing going into the bag of blood. Once things started flowing through Jenn stepped back eyeing Dean carefully.

"There Hun. All set. Now just relax…"

"Yea... NOW you can lay down Dean… Its ok now."

"No thanks." Dean muttered while closing his eyes hoping it would keep the world from spinning.

"Dean, don't be such a stubborn ass!" Jenn jumped in for Sam.

"Stubborn is my middle name." Dean smirked. He already was feeling the difference the transfusion was making..

"Well we know that's true…"

"Ha.. ha… Ouch…" Dean flinched when the other nurse poured some Peroxide on the bites. The sting caught him off guard. It was good though. Feeling was coming back.

"Sorry sweetie…" She said softly while patting his arm gently in apology.

"Sok…" Dean replied. "We have to do what we… came to do." Dean said while giving a flittering glance at the two nurses around them.

"Dean that can wait…" Jenn said avoiding his eyes.

"No it can't. For more then just one reason…"

"Dean you need to relax. We're ok for now. We'll get to it." Sam said in an attempt to slow down his injured brother.

"I'm fine Sam! This is nothing."

"You almost got emptied by a Va… Yea…" Sam looked at the two nurses as their concentration went to his words and he stopped himself before continuing his sentence choosing a different direction instead. It was Jenn's responsibility to talk to her friends about this not his. They didn't have time to explain things. "Just sit here a few minutes till I feel ok with you moving again ok?"

"Sam…"

Sam didn't say an other word but looked at his big brother with concern and desperation in his eyes. Sam's main concern was Dean's well being and if words didn't show that then he'd have to use his other defense… the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine fine… ten minutes and then I'm going in there!"

"Ok fair…"

"We still have to stop the bitch Sam."

"I know, I know! I get it…" Sam insisted to end the conversation around the listening ears.

"She could be anywhere."

"Dean... ok!"

"Alright then…" Dean was content with the fact that he figured in the end he won the argument and turned his attention to Jenn.

"I wont give up on you. Not even with this minor setback."

"Dean?! Minor? Are you kidding? You almost just bled out in the freakin hallway! I'd never put you in harms way! Not even for this!" Jenn cried and turned her head away from him while fighting back tears.

"Umm… Excuse us." The nurse who had Rhonda on her nametag stepped up next to Jenn and put her hand on her shoulder. "Honey… we don't know where you've been or what you've been doing. All we know is we were very worried about you. Its apparent you all need to solve a few issues. I don't know what happened here with your friend before or even now but that's none of our business and I think we should get back to our posts before someone noticed we've been gone a while. I'll talk to you later ok? We're glad you are back."

The older woman squeezed her shoulder and gave a soft smile to Dean before the two nurses headed out the door and back to their jobs. Dean watched them leave before he began back at the conversation.

"We're hunters Jenn. You don't tell us to go out into danger… we do it all on our own. And I promised I'd make your outlook better. I'm not going back on that."

"But I don't want something so selfish as me thinking I could get my mother back to get you two killed. I couldn't take that guilt."

Sam couldn't help but bite his lip at her words. He knew what that guilt felt like and she was right. She wouldn't be able to live with it. But Dean, ever being the stubborn one, stood up from the bed and proceeded to pull out the IV still pumping blood in.

"What are you doing?" Jenn spat, running over to the tubing and turning a nozzle that stopped the blood flow.

"We're getting on with the show. Besides… I'm full. Now are you just going to stand there and grumble at me or do I have to do this "Awakenings" shit all on my own."

Jenn couldn't hold in a giggle at Dean's joke and brought a hand up to rub a tear threatening to roll down her cheek.

Dean's motions were still slow but still comforting as he put an arm around Jenn and gave her a quick hug.

"You ready?" he asked her as she pulled away.

"As I'll ever be."

The trio lit up in smiles but their "moment" was destroyed as a voice thick in a French accent filtered through the dark hospital room.

"Oh how sweet…"

Organa was standing in the doorway, her hair flowing behind her in a breeze only surrounding her and never touching the other occupants in the room.

"Awww the whole family is together again!"

"Ok who invited the old hag…"

"Ooo clever Dean! I knew there was a reason I missed you so! Watching your brother beat himself up and sulk was starting to get rather dull… Aww you are hurt handsome hunter."

Organa's eyes went to Dean's neck and for a second Dean felt a cold rush go over his body as her stare focused on him.

"Maybe I should kiss it and make it all better!"

Dean huffed and took a step towards Jenn… "Gee… thanks but no thanks. I'm not into Ancient women"

"Oh so funny! I highly enjoy you older Winchester…"

"Swell…" Dean replied, the sarcasm thick on his tone.

Sam watched Dean and Organa exchange words in worry. What the hell were they going to do? They still had no idea how to kill Organa or even to ward her off and now they were helpless and trapped in this room. Unfortunately Sam was no privy to Dean's finding the night before.

"Hey I think we found something of yours…" Dean said in a mockingly excited voice that not only got Organa's attention but Sam's as well. "I think you've been missing it for a while."

Organa watched as Dean reached to Jenn and lifted the locket off of her chest for the old witch to see it better.

"I do not know what you are talking about handsome Winchester."

"OOO I think ya do…"

Sam and Jenn glanced at each other in confusion. Did Dean lose too much blood? Had he lost his mind? What was he getting at with Jenn's locket?

In her rightfully confused state, Jenn went to unclasp it so Dean could do what he needed to do with it… whatever that was. But Dean's hand stopped her motion and leaned down to whisper… "Keep it on…". He took his hand off her arm and grasped his own pendant around his neck… "Protection" He mouthed and Jenn nodded. She still didn't understand but Dean had a plan and she'd trust him till the day she died. Hopefully though that wasn't going to be today.

"Oh how sweet! My handsome hunter thinks a little locket can protect the little girl from me!"

Sam crept around the empty hospital bed and stood next to Dean protectively.

"Do you think you hold some special trinket? It means nothing to me."

"Then why wont you come closer Organa?" Sam asked definitely picking up what his brother was insinuating. If it was true then the answer really WAS under their noses this whole time!

She just smiled at him evilly.

"Thought so…"

"Well it appears we are at a stand still…"

"Appears so…" Dean said. Sam saw the anger in Dean's eyes. This was serious now... this was it.

Dean knew something had to happen, something to start the events. And of course he'd be the one to do it. He stepped foreword away from the two and reached behind his back for the other knife he kept hidden.

"I was pretty sure you were aware that your toys can not hurt me."

"I'm fully aware Organa…" Dean cursed mentally. Hopefully his distraction would work. He couldn't do anything so close to her. Things had to separate. They had to gain some sort of upper hand.

"Then why try…." And then Dean got his wish, though he would have chosen a slightly less painful one. With a flick of her wrist, Sam stood in horror as now twice in his life he watched his brother's feet come off the ground. She wasted no time and flung the older hunter to the other side of the room… Deans back slammed into the hospital window, cracking it to pieces, before he slid down and slumped to the cold tile.

Sam's yelled out "NO" as he watched his brother lose consciousness. Shards of glass covered his head and body. He was lucky he didn't go through and out the window but never the less, Dean was out and Sam's emotions were on overdrive. 'Not again... not again' he chanted in his mind… 'No its not the same! No curse… It's fine… He's fine…'

"It's a pity I have to keep flinging him away… But my handsome hunter is starting to be a thorn in my side…"

Sam's fists clenched and Jenn wrapped a hand around his arm to keep Sam from doing anything rash. Not to mention she was scared as hell.

"Now... if you want to go check on your brother why don't you send Jennifer over to me. This has been long in coming and I don't want any farther delay."

Sam looked at Jenn with pity in his eyes. He had no choice. He didn't know what to do! He had nothing.

"No Sam…"

"Jenn… You'll be ok... you have that…" Sam assured as he glanced down to the locket around her neck.

"But Sam!"

"Jenn I have to check on Dean... please... we'll figure something out I promise… you have the necklace!"

"Sam!" Jenn couldn't believe Sam was going to give her up like that! She was too scared to realize how not in control the younger Winchester was at the moment and she grabbed a hold of the bedpost refusing to move from the spot she was in.

"The clock is ticking…" Organa commented in her sickeningly annoying French accent.

Suddenly Sam realized something as he glanced down at the locket.

"Jenn? Have you ever opened it before?"

"Huh?"

"The locket... have you ever opened it before?!"

"No... it… its locked or stuck…"

"Have you ever seen it open?" For a second Sam had doubted himself and his non-functioning brain. But now the answer slammed into him like 400-pound sumo wrestler. Dean knew before him! How the hell did that happen?

"What is going on here!" the witch hissed as her patience grew thinner and thinner by the minute.

"No… never…." Jenn's answer was a lot calmer then moments earlier. She was catching on to.

"Jenn…. Open…" But Sam's words were halted when suddenly his body felt weightless. The witch had him too... But for some reason she couldn't touch Jenn.

"Open it Jenn! OPEN IT!"

Sam felt himself rise off the floor and go straight to the ceiling. The creepy feeling of his mother's last position caused him to kick and squirm.

"NO! NO!" He yelled kicking hard to get himself off the ceiling. The fact that his mother had a similar viewpoint before her death sent his body into panic mode.

"Open it!!" he squealed back at Jenn in desperation.

"I don't know how!!" Jenn cried out as her shaky fingers fumbled with the locket.

"Scared Sammy? Is this how mommy died?" The ancient witch taunted from below him. Sam just closed his eyes and continued to try and fight his way out of this terrible position. It was no use however and that fact alone made Sam kick even harder.

"Shut up!" Sam's voice has a murderous tone and it egged Organa on more. How did she even know about their mother? Was there a Demon hotline or something?

"Oh its just to easy to hit a nerve with you isn't it?!"

"Put him down…"

Sam stopped his kicking at the voice. Dean… he was awake and standing, or more like leaning, against the base of the broken window… shaking the glass from his hair. Through Sam's panic he never noticed his brother waking up across the room.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed out. He had to get off this ceiling. He couldn't calm himself down. "She has to open it!"

"I cant! I don't know how!"

Sam watched his brother reach into his pocket and pulled something out in Dean's nonchalant sort of way.

"Throw it here Hun."

Jenn reached up to the clasp on the chain but paused in thought before turning back to Dean.

"But you said to keep it on."

"I know what I said… Throw it to me."

"What if she…"

"Jenn…"

Organa was torn from holding Sam in place and attaching Dean again. Too much was going on at once and the hungry Witch was not as sharp as she could have been. She needed the girl. 'Let her throw the necklace… then I shall take the girl and finish these Winchesters at full strength!' The plan in her head seemed so easy. But for whatever reason the old witch was beginning to worry about the actions of these Winchesters. The saying about playing with fire came to mind and for the first time in hundreds of years Organa regretted messing with these humans.

Jenn stared into Dean's eyes. He wouldn't let her get hurt... he never did! He'd never sacrifice her… He had a plan! He had to have!

Jenn wasted no time and grabbed the locket and pulled. The clasp broke and sent the necklace into her hand. Then with an underhanded throw, she tossed it in Dean's direction, watching him catch it one handed. She didn't have time to think or move when as soon as the locket left her hands she started to feel herself being pulled closer to Organa. The protection was gone.

And with Organa's attention averted to Jenn... Sam felt himself fall to the ground hard. The hunter didn't even care about how hard he impacted as long as he wasn't on the ceiling anymore.

Dean wasted no time and revealed the thing in his other hand that he took from his pocket. With a flick of his wrist the witch instantly knew what he was wielding.

A flame erupted out of Deans hand as his thumb struck the lighter hard. There would be no messing up now. This was ending right here and without hesitation he hung the locket over the flame.

"What are you doing!!!"

"If we cant burn you… We'll burn this."

"Why would you think that would have any control over me?" The violet-eyed evil commented nervously.

"Cause I know what's inside and I know you are aware of it."

"No… Nothings inside… pictures… nothing!"

Organa was panicking but still held Jenn tight to her.

"Ya know… I wondered how you did it. Where you hid your Soul… your life essence… Cause obviously Organa… its not in you! That's why we couldn't burn you."

"Shut up!"

"But we had the answer all along and you knew that Jenn couldn't figure it out. That's why we were a threat. We're the Winchesters. And like you said… a thorn in your side…"

Dean could feel the heat on his hand from above but didn't let go. This was going to end now whether he had to burn his hand off or not.

"Did you figure because she thought it was her mothers locket that she'd never let anything happen to it? It was safe in enemy hands? That's awfully trusting of you witch…"

Jenn felt herself thrown to the floor towards the bed and Sam's direction and she wasted no time scrambling over to the hunter's side as he sat watching the interaction between his brother and the witch.

Suddenly Organa winced with a hiss in her throat. She bent over at the waist for a moment before screaming loudly and flinging anything she could towards Dean. The flowers on the table… the table... the chairs. But it was like an invisible force intercepted and nothing ever hit Dean. They flew by him like their aim was off.

"You'll pay for this!!!! You'll rot in hell like your mother! I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Yea… you shoulda…"

Sam gave his brother a weary look at his last words before bringing his attention back to the witch as she screamed again. Her features were changing! She was getting older!

"Sucks when age catches up to you huh Organa?"

Jenn and Sam watched in disgust as the beautiful features of the witch melted into what they could only describe as a living corpse. Her hair turned gray and lifeless, forming into clumps of stringy mess. Her cheeks sunk in as she collapsed to the floor. Even her clothes started to disintegrate into old pieces of moth eaten cloth.

Dean let out a wince as the heat reached his fingers, burning the tips… But the whole thing was now melting and the damage was done. He let the chain fall to the floor, and with a messy smack to the tile, what was left of the locket sprung open. A powerful gust of power and light escaped it and flew right into the heart of the screaming corpse in the doorway.

"NOOO" she wailed… the voice barely recognizable.

Her own life force wasn't strong enough to sustain life in the old body any longer and Organa's remains crashed to the hospital floor leaving dusty fragments skittering across the tile.

"Gross…" Dean blurted out before peeling himself from the wall. He was still weak from blood loss and then having his head bashed in again but when he had awakened a pain was in his side. Not cause of how he landed but of what he landed on… a lighter… all the answers came to him in a rush as he regained consciousness.

They had done it. The witch was gone! No more girls would be hurt by her again.

Dean slowly made his way over to the pile of remains and kicked a little through it with his foot.

Then wordlessly he flicked the lighter back on and flung it into the remains.

"That's going to set off the sprinklers Dean." Jenn said, not sure of what to say exactly and that was the first that came to mind.

"Well… I could do with a shower anyways…"


	22. Chapter 22

Well here it is!! Sorry it wasn't on saturday but I already explained myself LOL. I hope you enjoyed the ride. I truely sucks that it took me so damn long but i finally finshed it! Now my other Ideas can flow LOL I think i'll keep the next few stories i write down to 5 chapters and UNDER lol

Thank you EVERYONE that has Reviewed or PM'd me about this story! Thank you also to the silent people! i know you are out there and reading! The hits are now at 22,000 in just the pst few days! I'm shocked and humbled!

Enjoy my fellow Supernatural fans! Till we meet again!

* * *

The sprinklers never went off though. Organa's remains evaporated fast in a poof of smoke leaving nothing behind but the lighter. 

Now after a few minutes of staring at each other and Dean busy still flicking glass from his hair, they were back at Jenn's mothers bed ready to try and see if her condition was just like Dean's.

"You sure your ok?"

"Stop mothering me Sam. Gimmie the crystal."

"I can do this if you think you can't handle it…" Sam taunted, still holding the crystal just out of arms length from his brothers reaching fingertips.

Dean leaned foreword and finally swiped the crystal from Sam's hand forcefully while grunting at his little brother.

"Handle it... puh…" Dean muttered under his breath while Sam happily pulled the sheet of paper out of his jeans pocket.

"Jenn do you want to be here for this?"

"Yea… yea of course… hey yours wasn't so bad." She smirked towards Dean's direction.

Dean put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled at her before Sam unfolded the paper. Dean put the crystal in place.

Sam watched in awe as he read. This is what happened with Dean. He still couldn't believe how stupid he was for not even giving it a thought.

The reaction was instantaneous and Jenn and Sam both gasped as her mother inhaled sharply. Her eyes fluttered open and landed directly on Jenn's now tear filled eyes. The young nurse didn't know how to react at first. It took herself a few long moments before she finally scooped her mothers hand up in her own.

"Mom?" Her voice was choked with tears that turned into sobs as her mother replied back.

"… J… Jennie?"

The two brothers stepped back toward the doorway in silence, attempting an escape without causing a distraction. Once outside the doorway Dean looked up at his brother with a genuine smile.

"Well our work is done here… lets go Sammy…"

The Winchesters weren't 5 steps down the hallway when I a voice called to them from behind.

"Hey! Hey you two! Wait!"

The boys turn around at the new voice and Dean groaned at recognizing the doctor that was in charge of his care just a week ago.

"I... Can't believe it! One of the nurses tried to explain to me what she had seen but I just had to see for myself! We had wondered where you and Jennifer had gone too! You were obviously in no shape to leave this hospital that last time I saw you! I just want to ask you some questions…" She was breathless after her longwinded questions and Sam couldn't help but be amused at the uncomfortable posture of his brother.

"Questions…" he repeated. His voice was laced with a "Why Me" tone.

"Yea… I mean… you were brain dead! I tested you twice and now you are standing here talking to me! Its… it's a miracle!"

"Na… more like magic." Dean's face suddenly lit up in a smile and Sam gave a small chuckle at his brother's sudden playfulness.

"Huh?"

"Sorry doc but I'm no lab rat. But if you are really dead set on knowing the answers, you better be prepared to have an open mind. I do believe you might want to go into that room there… an other one of your "Miracles" my have just happened again."

The doctor turned her head to Jenn's mother's room with a confused expression and had no thought in her head to respond to Dean as she watched the two brothers continue to walk out of the hospital in front of her.

Sam shook his head at Dean while they waited for the elevator. It was so good to have him back! And now that the witch was out of their hair he had time to concentrate on trying to get back the relationship they had when they were kids. He wanted that now more then anything.

They hadn't been waiting long when they heard an other shout from down the hallway. This time the person was a welcomed sight.

"Wait! Guys!!"

Sam and Dean turn to see Jenn running towards them. She didn't slow down though and headed straight for Dean's chest. Her light frame buried itself into his jacket as she hugged him tight.

"You weren't leaving without saying goodbye were you?" She sniffed back the tears she still wasn't over yet but had a smile that could light the world.

"Well you were busy." Dean commented as he patted her back, shocked that he wasn't uncomfortable with the closeness.

"Never to busy for you two. Thank you… Thank you so much…" Tears were still pouring down her face as she released Dean and grabbed for Sam who at least was ready for it. He was too tall for her to hug but since he knew it was coming he leaned down to help and embraced her back.

"You gave me my mother back… You gave me a family again. I can't thank you enough."

"We normally don't get much thanks. It's ok." Dean smiled honestly and sincerely.

"Well you should…Hey the doctors are just checking over my mom now. I wanted to catch you guys while I could. I knew you'd be leaving…"

"If you ever need us just call us… ok?" Sam said with a smile.

"Samuel I hope I never will need you… but I'll certainly call to check up on my favorite hunters."

"Don't worry about the vampires coming after you again… I have a feeling Organa may have tipped those two off anyways… but normally a nest tries to stay out of trouble. That's why they've lasted so long."

"Great Dean! Now ya got me thinking of that!"

"Aww you shouldn't be worried Jenny… you can take um! I've seen first hand!"

"I'll be sleeping with a pointy piece of wood under my pillow from now on I guess…"

Sam turned to Dean to see his expression and saw it was highly amused. He knew Dean had a bit of protection under his pillow when he slept.

"Well whatever helps you sleep at night hun…"

"Are you going to find your dad now?"

"Well we don't really know where he is but I guess we'll head back out there and keep going after the big bad…"

"Yea… there are plenty to kill it seems…" Her face turned into a grimace at the thought. "Well I'd say stop by and visit but I think as soon as they say she can I'm taking my mother away from here. Besides... we have a lot of bonding to catch up on…"

"I'd say… " Sam finally inserted something into the conversation. He didn't want to interrupt Jenn and Dean's good-bye. He just enjoyed standing back and watching with a smile.

"I want to learn more about my father… I always felt a connection with you two. I never understood why until you found out about my parents and what my father did for a "living". Maybe I'm special like you Sam… with your special dreams? Maybe... I sensed you were good."

"Jenn... I hope you have nothing special. Just be you." Sam replied. He hated his weirdness. He didn't want someone wishing it onto them selves

"I suppose you are right. Do you think Tracy will get her friends back?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and Sam shrugged.

"I don't think so… And I think she understands that."

"She'll be fine. She seems tough." Dean said with a laugh.

"Don't worry. I'll watch out for her." Jenn added. And the boys truly believed her.

"I'm sure you will Jenn… Well... we better be going."

More tears sprung to the young nurses eyes as she jumped back in to hug Dean again. Sam smiled wide. It was adorable. They never had a little sister and Jenn was the first thing that came close to one. Dean never missed a beat at protecting her the whole time they were around each other and for some reason he could feel that feeling too. She was "family".

"I'm gonna miss you" She whispered to Dean as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Turning her head she planted a gentle kiss in his hair and pulled away. "… Big brother..." She whispered through tears and turned to Sam again … "Little brother… though I think you are older then me…"

"Yea probably by a day or two" Sam grinned and leaned down for an other quick hug.

Dean was quiet but smiled lightly at her as they watched her wave and turn to go back to her mother. Her life had changed for the better and The Winchester brothers were the reason for it.

* * *

"You ok?" Sam asked as his brother drove silently down the road, their destination at the moment completely unknown to them. 

"If you ask me that one more time Sam…" Dean warned but his voice held no force… a lifeless threat.

"Gonna miss her huh?"

"Yea… we clicked… I guess… When I was around her…. She felt like you."

"Huh? And how's that?"

"Someone I need to pull out of danger all the time…" Dean laughed.

Sam punched his brother in the shoulder playfully and resumed watching the road in front of him.

"So where too?"

"Well I should probably come back with some stupid Hollywood happy ending quote like… 'Where ever the road takes us' or some shit like that. But all I got for ya is a Motel…"

"Wow... what an ending." Sam smirked.

"I need sleep! That's why Hollywood is so fake. No one sleeps! Like in 24... Jack Bauer never gets a lick of sleep... just not real."

"Jack Bauer huh?

"Yea…"

"Didn't know you watched much primetime TV Dean but it makes sense you watch that."

"What?! The guy freakin rocks!"

"Yea I guess he does… he kinda reminds me of someone."

"Who is that?" Dean asked while merging onto a highway. Sam could obviously tell that Dean's concentration was shifted to the road and was glad for it. Dean wouldn't have liked Sam's answer anyways. Though he deserved the title."

"Eh... just someone. So… hungry?"

"Famished!!"

"I could go for a huge Cheese burger! Nice and rare! I want it mooing!" Sam's mouth watered at the idea.

"Lovely Sam… I think I'm gonna steer clear of anything that once had blood in it. I don't think I have the appetite for it… Salad… Salads don't bleed. Sounds like a plan."

"A Salad? Dean Winchester eating a salad?!"

" Ok... Fries… Fries and ice cream"

"With nice red oozing ketchup?"

"Sam…" Dean gave his little brother a stern glance at his tasteless comment but Sam knew Dean long enough to know his big brother was impressed at his jab back.

"Sorry!" Sam laughed and reached over to pop on the radio. So... lets see what's on!"

"Ah ah…" Dean went to slap Sam's hand away from the radio but Sam interrupted his action.

"NO! My turn! You let Jenn have a turn!"

"But…"

"But?"

"You are lucky I don't have roof racks Sammy… cause you'd be riding um."

Sam smiled playfully at his brothers attempt to threaten his younger sibling and grabbed the volume button to turn up Dave Matthews' "Ants marching". Dean's groan and the sight of his eyes rolling at the choice made Sam vow that in a couple bars... he was going to start singing along.

It felt good joking with his brother again. Everyday they got closer and closer again. He couldn't think of being without him again. They were going to stick together through all of this. Sam was going to make damn sure of it. They had a long road ahead of them but as a pair they could handle anything.

Sam sank back into the leather seats of the Impala and sighed. A silent threat running through his mind as they drove.

"Look out world… Here come the Winchester brothers!"

* * *

The End... 


End file.
